¿quien eres tu?
by laylahimemiya
Summary: Himeko es una estudiante que tiene una vida normal hasta que llega a su vida y escuela una chica, una nueva estudiante Himemiya Chikane, quien la hace sentirse extraña, conocer los celos , ser feliz y triste. Himeko la quiere pero tiene pareja, decide olvidar ese extraño sentimiento y seguir con su relación, pero, ¿podrá conseguirlo?
1. Capítulo 1

**este es mi primer fianfic espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVA ESTUDIANTE<strong>

Me he despertado más temprano de lo habitual y creo que no podre volver a dormir así que mejor decido levantarme me voy a bañar, y ahora me miro al espejo y le sonrió a mi reflejo, sin duda alguna este será un día maravilloso, y estoy segura que van a darle el reconocimiento a mi novia, ella se ha esforzado mucho y es justo que lo reciba.

Empiezo a desayunar un jugo, pan y pequeño coctel de fruta y cereal, en eso tocan el timbre y yo bajo rápido "seguro es mi prima", pienso, pero cuando abro la puerta me llevo una gran sorpresa es el chofer de mi novia.

¿Qué hace aquí señor?- le pregunto yo muy sonriente

Vine por usted señorita- me contesto muy cortésmente

¿Por mi?- pregunte de nuevo

Si señorita- me dijo aun más sonriente seguro por la cara de impresión que puse

Ahh, está aquí por mí, ¿donde está- no me dejo terminar ya que me dijo

En el auto espera por usted señorita- me dijo señalando el auto

Ah, ya entiendo- y en eso veo que se dirige hacía nosotros mi novia y la veo muy sonriente, hoy regresa a clase, ella estuvo como una de las representante de la escuela y no es por exagerar, pero diría que la primer representante y hoy regresa a la escuela, estuvo en las reuniones con las demás escuelas que también son apoyadas por las empresas Samsung y LG por dos meses pues son de corea del sur y ella adora ese país, por eso se propuso

Hola amor- me dijo tiernamente y me abrazo

Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunte mientras me escondía en su pecho, para que nos abrazáramos.

No te lo puedo decir ahora, ¿esperaras verdad?- me dijo sonriéndome

Pero- me quede callada prefería no decir nada pues me miro muy tiernamente que preferí no decir nada y abrazarla de nuevo

¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto

Si impugna la vamos-

Ahh el amor-dijo el chofer en eso momento nos empezamos a reír todos

¿Por qué esta aquí tu chofer?, si tu siempre has preferido manejar

Es por mi madre, ella me pidió que me llevara el chofer- me contesto alegre

¿Qué te llevara?- le pregunte haciendo un gesto juguetón de enojo, ella se echo a reír

Si es cierto- me contesto- así que baja ahora mismo

Nos empezamos a reír, después de un rato el chofer de mi novia nos interrumpió-ya llegamos- nos dijo

Gracias- contestamos las dos

De nada, es mi trabajo- nos volvimos a reír y el chofer se fue, pude sentir la mirada de todas, nuestra escuela era muy prestigiosa y mi Merriel no se queda atrás, si su nombre es italiano pues su padre es japonés, pero su madre es italiana,(tal vez por eso sobresale mucho). Ella es muy hermosa más alta que yo mide 1.75, es de piel clara pero no tanto como la mía, sus ojos son color azul con tono gris y su pelo es rubio y largo casi como el mío, ella es muy imponente y fuerte, sobresale en las artes marciales por lo cual es muy admirada por todos.

Oh pero si es esa la persona que perdió contra mí en el último campeonato- dijo una chica de pelo negro azulado, ojos de color negro pero no tan alta que Merriel

Querrás decir la que de derroto- le dije luego sacando lengua para ofenderla juguetonamente

¿Cómo te atreves Himeko?- me dijo mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria Makoto Saotome mientras abrazaba a su pareja- ya no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- me dijo mostrándome una cara de pocos amigos y las cuatro empezamos a reír

Ella empezó- me defendí asiendo un puchero aun sabiendo que todo era broma

¿Cómo puedes mentir Himeko?- me dijo la pareja de mi amiga bromeando

¿Yo?- pregunte- pero si todo esto lo iniciaste tú, la que empezó todo eres tu

Si, kaoru empezó todo- dijo mi novia apoyándome aun riendo por mi puchero

Chicas como están- escuchamos hablar a nuestra amiga kojima

Hola, ¿cómo te fue?- le pregunto Mako

Muy bien, el partido fue pan comido!, ¿pero cómo te fue a ti? Merriel

No les puede decir, ya que según ella es una sorpresa-dije yo

Yo nunca dije que era una sorpresa para ellas, solo para ti- me dijo mirándome fijamente

¿Qué? Le vas a decir a ellas y a mí no- le reproche sacándole la lengua

No, también será una sorpresa para ellas- me dijo mi novia

¿De qué hablan chicas?- pregunto un chico de pelo rubio más que el mío, ojos color café oscuro, alto casi mide 2 cm más que mi novia y piel un poco morena

De la gran sorpresa de Merriel, que te parece Shige- dijo kaoru

Ahh, que es Mireyita- dijo muy bromista Shige

Eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿Por qué no te vas Sato?

Ya te dije puedes llamarme Shige, no te preocupes Mireyita- dijo sonriente el

No me llames así mi nombre se escribe y pronuncia Merriel ¿entiendes?- dijo ella

Está bien hombre ya tranquila-me miro, pero Merriel se puso frente a mi

Creo que ya te puedes ir sato- dijo ella

No seas tan grosera- le dijo Kojima- Shige es buen chico Merriel

Para mí no es agradable que este aquí, así que adiós Sato- dijo mi novia fríamente

Acabas de llegar y ya estas discutiendo- dijo kaoru- hay Merriel nunca cambias

Shige espera voy contigo- dijo kojima- adiós chicas

Te vas a ir- dijo Merriel enojada- con el

Si lo trataras te darías cuenta de que es buen amigo- dijo Mako

No me interesa tratarlo- dijo ella

¿Y conocerme?- pregunto Shige

Menos- le contesto Merriel

Adiós Merriel- dijo kojima mirándola enojada- adiós chicas

Adiós kojima, adiós Shige- contestamos todas menos Merriel

¿Por qué no te agrada shigeki?- pregunto kaoru

Es muy idiota, siempre dice ser "ligador de chicas profesional" y siempre

Será que estas celosa- interrumpió un chico más bajito que ella y casi de mi estatura, de pelo rojizo y ojos color café claro

¿Debería?- pregunto Merriel

Si deberías- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa un poco burlona tal vez presumida, pero de que?

Stubasa por favor no digas eso- le dije al ver como Merriel lo mira con odio

Y ¿porque debería estar celosa?, según tu- pregunto Merriel

No es algo lógico, piensa un poco tienes a tu lado la única razón, y si no la vez pues significa que eres ciega o- se detuvo al mirar a Merriel quien se veía muy enfadad- te haces la ciega

¿Cómo te atreves?, Shinna, tú no eres nadie para decir- Merriel estaba por explotar

Stubasa ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió la mejor amiga de Merriel

Sakurai-san hola- contesto mirándola un poco burlón y contento, luego miro a Merriel que ya lo miraba preparandose para darle una palisa- jajaja nada yo ya me voy

Stubasa, no quiero verte cerca de Merriel o alguna de mis amigas- dijo Kanade

Haa pues eso si que esta difícil, pues yo quiero alguien mejor para mi pequeña- me miro- y si es mejor alguien como

Como tú?- lo interrumpió Kanade

Bueno estaba pensando en alguien como Shigeki Sato, pero creo que también soy buen pretendiente, jajaja

¿Qué dices Shinna?- dijo Merriel levantándolo del suelo con un agarre de su camisa

Lo que oíste deja ya de hacerte la sorda- dijo Stubasa burlona mente- suéltame, y mejor escóndela si no quieres que nadie la vea- dijo mirándome antes de soltarse del amarre demasiado rápido que ni pude verlo bien

Merriel- le dije a mi novia mientras la sostenia del antebrazo- mejor vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde ¿sí?- justo en ese momento toco la campana y ella me miro aun molesta

Si- me dijo volteando a ver a Stubasa, pero él estaba mirando a kanade

Acaso, ¿estás celosa?- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba seguramente por la rabia

Lárgate Stubasa, como hartas- dijo ella demasiado molesta- vámonos ya- dijo ella al voltearse hacia nosotras y todas le sonreímos

Si vámonos ya- dijo Merriel un poco más calmada- tenemos que llegar, a las 9 :30 AM irán todos los estudiantes al auditorio es allí donde recibirán a los que asistimos a las juntas en Corea como representantes

Y ¿Cuántas personas fueron como representantes?- pregunto mi amiga Mako

Pues yo estoy enterada de que Shige fue uno de los representantes- conteste

Sí, pero y ¿Quién más fue?- me volvió a preguntar

Stubasa fue también un representante, verdad kanade- dijo kaoru y todas miramos a kanade quien se volteo

Si, también fue el – dijo kanade volteando hacia el salón- nosotros vamos ahora al 502 Merriel

Ah, gracias por decirme ahora entremos- dijo Merriel mirándonos y agarrando mi mano, pero al entrar me sentí incomoda y me solté de su mano, me senté en mi butaca, al lado de Shige y cuando Merriel vio que estaba con él me dedico una mirada fulminante y llego hasta mi lugar me miro y se sentó atrás de mi

¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?- me pregunto Shige- no me digas que esta así por mí, en este lugar- señalo la banca- pues si quieres cambiamos- le dijo Shige a Merriel y ella lo miro con un enojo que parecía que lo mataría

No es necesario- contesto ella- Himeko se sienta a mi lado- dijo esto último jalándome del brazo a lo cual yo sonreí, para ser sincera me gusta que este celosa por mi

Ha bueno, pero, antes deberías de pedirle a tu compañero que cambie de lugar con Himeko, ¿no crees?- le pregunto Shige a Merriel

No es necesario- contesto el otro chico -yo no me siento aquí- señalo el chico la butaca en cual estaba sentado- solo me siento aquí para ver por la ventana, pero, mi lugar es allá- señalo la esquina opuesta de nosotros- adiós Merriel- dijo esto último con una cara de idiota

Pues ya vete, ¿no?- le dije un poco enojada

Ahh, si adiós- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezo a caminar alejándose

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo el profesor mientras yo me levantaba del lugar y me detuve en mi trayectoria de cambiarme de asiento, ni si quiera pude moverme de allí

Sus ojos tan azules, invadían mi cuerpo de un nerviosismo tremendo, mis manos sudaban y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, ella me estaba mirando fijamente

Ella es una alumna de intercambio, pero no terminara sus estudios aquí, probablemente solamente pueda estar unos cuantos meses después del próximo semestre, puedes presentarte- le dijo a ella mientras notaba como me miraba ella, un poco sonriente

Si- contesto ella- mi nombre es Himemiya, Chikane Himemiya, me da gusto estudiar en una escuela tan, tan- miro al profesor y le pregunto- ¿prestigioso?

El profesor le sonrió y le contesto un poco más alegre- si, y espero que esta escuela sea realmente lo suficiente prestigiosa como sus alumnos y profesores, y así poder enseñarte a hablar bien

Jóvenes- nos miro el profesor- Himemiya Chikane nació en Inglaterra, pero a sus tan solo 5 años se fue a Italia y estuvo viviendo allí hasta sus 11 años cuando viajo a Francia, hasta hace una semana que ha venido a estudiar aquí

Si señor reportero- dijo bromeando Shige

Jóvenes, guarden silencio, ¿Que no les da vergüenza demostrarle a su nueva compañera lo mal educados que son?- dijo el profesor muy enojado

Si, disculpe profesor- dijo Shige y después mis compañeros

Himeko, ¿no piensa tomar asiento?- me miro y yo sentí como toda mi cara estaba ardiendo, me temblaron las piernas y empezaron a sudar más mis manos y solo por que ella me miraba ¡aah, por eso la vi sonriente cuando entro, pues claro soy la única idiota del salón, que pena!- y bien Himeko- volvió a decirme el profesor

Ahh, si disculpe señor- me sente al lado de Merriel, pero note algo esxtraño en su mirada

Siéntese al lado de Sato, señorita Himemiya- la miro y señalo con el dedo a Shige- es aquel muchacho rubio

Ella caminaba un poco despacio y antes de sentarse al lado de Shige me dedico una mirada y aun que fue fugaz, me sentí extrañamente contenta y feliz

Hola, mi nombre es Sato Shigeki- le dijo mi amigo y tengo que aceptarlo me sentí enojada, pues era él quien le hablaba y no yo, y aun más él era la primera persona que le hablaba- pero puedes llamarme Shige- le dijo sonriente

Si, Sato ¿es tu apellido?- le pregunto, con esa voz tan suave, ligera, elegante

Si mi apellido- le sonrió el, así todos empezamos a prestarle atención a la clase del profesor que realmente era muy aburrida

En cuanto toco la campana del descanso y el profesor se retiro, la mayoría de mis compañeros y compañeras se dirigieron como fieras hacia el lugar de la chica nueva

Pero mira, la chica nueva se ha vuelto muy popular en menos de un día, ¿no lo creen chicas?- pregunto kojima muy amigable como siempre

No, yo no lo creo- contesto Merriel notoriamente enojada, muy enojada- se ve que es niña mimada

Aah, ¿la niña de papi?- pregunto Kaoru muy burlona

Si, no es broma Kaoru, es una niña de papi- contesto muy seria Kanade

¿Qué dices? Kanade- pregunto Mako abrazándose a Kaoru

Chikane!- miro a la chica nueva mientras todos en el salón posábamos las mirada es ellas dos-Merriel acaso no te suena su apellido

La chica nueva levando una ceja, se veía muy confundida-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto la nueva-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto

No, pero conozco a Shizuma Hanazono, ¿verdad Merriel?- dijo esto último mirando a mi novia

¿Tú eres la prima de Shizuma?- pregunto Merriel con curiosidad en su mirada

Ahh, ¿conocen a mi prima?- pregunto muy confundida la chica nueva

Bueno - contesto Kanade- nos conocimos en Alemania, en una secundaria de allí, claro

Vaya, entonces tu, eres Bouquet Merriel, la enamorada de mi prima que no tiene corazón- dijo la chica nueva muy bromista

No de tu prima, de Miyuki- dijo ahora Kanade y las tres se largaron a reír

De Miyuki?, ¡no cállen ya!, tu eres nueva no sabes nada, asi que calla- le dijo Merriel

Sí, pero nueva en esta escuela, yo sé todo de mi prima y de Miyuki- la miro- y tu eres la chica alta, rubia de ojos color azul y mujeriega

¿Qué y tu como sabes eso de Merriel?- pregunto Kanande muy divertida

Pues me la describió mi prima- contesto riendo

No, eso no- dijo Kanade- ¿Por qué crees que sea mujeriega?- pregunto muy ansiosa

Por que mira igual que mi prima- dijo esto último y las tres empezaron a reír

Vaya, pues que mal informada esta- dijo mi novia abrazándose a mi cintura- porque yo solo tengo una mujer- le dijo esto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Ah, bueno eso lo cambia todo- me miro la chica nueva y dijo- pero lo de mujeriega pudo haber sido antes o ¿no?- pregunto ella

Ah, entonces si te dijo eso la tramposa de Shizuma, ¿verdad?- dijo Kanade

Pues no precisamente eso, pero me dijo que tanto ella como Merriel tuvieron dos novias en la secundaria

Si, la primera era fue por una apuesta entre las chicas a que ella y yo no aguantábamos ni dos meses, yo gane fueron dos meses y un día

Si, me contó eso mi prima, ustedes estaban locas yo no saldria con alguien asi nada mas por una apuesta- dijo la chica nueva- y ¿la segunda?- pegunto un poco interesada al igual que yo

Pues fue un favor que le hice, ella me había ayudado en los apuntes y había terminado con su pareja, ella planeaba darle celos y me pidió ese favor- la miro- no creas que soy como Shizuma

Bueno, para ser sincera esperaba algo así, porque como mi prima no hay nadie- dijo la chica nueva sin quitarme la vista, claro disimulando y yo no hacía nada más que voltearme o ignorarla, pues me encantaba sentir que le atraía

Eso es verdad- dijeron al unisonó Kanade y Merriel

¿Quieres conocer la escuela?- pregunto Merriel muy alegre y amigable, jamás la vi así ni siquiera cuando la conocí se notaba que le había caído bien la chica nueva

Me la enseñaran ustedes, ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica mientras todas nos dirigíamos a la salida

Si, claro que si, yo no permitiría que alguien que no fuera alguna de nosotras te enseñara la escuela- dijo Kanade

Querrás decir que Shizuma no te lo perdonaría nunca- dijo Merriel bromeando y ellas empezaron a reír, pero no sé porque cuando la chica nueva hablaba de esa tal Shizuma me hervía la sangre ¿Qué no podía tener otro tema de conversación?, a mi realmente me estaba empezando a molestar que ella y claro también mi novia hablaran tanto de esa chica

Mira puedes entrar a clubs o equipos de algún deporte, música, actuación, pintura ¿Qué te agrada?- le pregunto Kanade, por fin otro tema de cual hablar

Pues no existe uno en el cual puedas comer uvas y fresas, que puedas viajar a America o Francia sin que le digan a tus padres y poder ver a chicas hermosas- dijo la chica nueva y Kanade sonriendo negó- tal vez no me interese ninguno- me sentí un poco extrañada por su comentario, quería viajar a otro país sin el consentimiento de sus padres, ¿porque?

Hay igualita a Shizuma- dijo Merriel

Corrección- dijo la chica nueva- yo nunca dije donde pueda acostarme con las chicas sexys o ¿si?- pregunto ella

Tienes razón- dijo Merriel- tú no tienes cara de hipersexual- dijo y las tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Si, además tu- dijo Kanade mientras tocaba delicadamente el pelo de la chica nueva- eres diferente a tu prima y a cualquier otra chica- dijo esto ultimo sensualmente

Ya pueden dejar de hablar estupideces- dije esto con gran rabia, no quería que Kanade estuviera tan cerca de la chica nueva

Amor- me dijo Merriel intentando sostener mi mano

Suéltame, yo me largo de aquí- dije aun enojada y mirando a Kanade con recelo y nadie se dio cuenta o eso creo

Himeko- grito Mako tras de mí- espera Himeko- me alcanzo ya en la salida y me tomo por el hombro

Suéltame- le dije soltandome dé su agarre

Pero ¿Qué paso Himeko?- me pregunto Mako mirándome muy preocupada, ¡oh que tonta soy!, ahora había preocupado a mi amiga y seguramente también a todas las chicas y lo peor tenía que darles una explicación

Himeko, ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Mako

Lo que pasa es, es que, bueno veras- me quede callada, pues no sabía que decirle

Mi amor, ¿Qué te paso?, dime- escuche a Merriel decir eso mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

Es por ti Merriel, ella quería que la llevaras de la mano a comer y pasaras todo el dia con ella, eso es lo que esperaba después de todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos- dijo Mako mirándome fijamente a los ojos y no sabía cómo agradecerle que ella dijera eso, me salvaba

¿Eso es verdad?, Himeko- me pregunto Merriel mientras me miraba a los ojos

Si- le conteste cortante y fingí estar enojada mientras ella agarraba mis manos

Perdóname, por favor Himeko, es que debí de pensar más en ti- dijo ella mietras me abrazaba

Si, ya no te preocupes, por favor perdóname- le dije aceptando su abrazo

Pero ¿de qué?- me pregunto mientas acercaba su rostro al mio

Por ser tan egoísta- le conteste casi en susurro mientas ella acercaba más su rostro al mío y entonces unimos nuestro labios estuvimos así poco tiempo, pues me sentí incomoda y sus labios no se sentían como siempre así que decidí romper con el beso y sentí la presencia de los estudiante y allí me empece a sentir mareada, si los alumnos estaban aquí también mis amigas deberían estar y si, y si ellas estaban aquí ella, la nueva también estaría aquí

Vaya así que era eso, Himeko nos asustas ten más cuidado, quieres- dijo Kanande y yo lo agradecí pues ese sería mi supuesto motivo para mirarla y de paso a la chica nueva

Por favor Kanade- le pidió Merriel aun abrazándome y pude verla, me miraba fijamente pero no era igual a las miradas que me había dedicado antes, esta estaba llena de tristeza tal vez decepcion, no se, peor su mirada era distinta

Si si si, porque no se dejan ya de lloriquear y vienen a jugar- pregunto Kojima quien acababa de llegar

Hay que aburrido, yo no juego- dijo Kanade

A no, porque estará jugando Stubasa, hoy no quiere entrenar con los chicos- dijo Kojima mientras todas mirábamos divertidas a Kanade

Y ¿Por qué no?, se peleo con ellos- pregunto Kanade y se podía escuchar en su voz un podo de angustia

No, como crees si mañana tendrán un gran partido, es solo que quiere relajarse y divertirse

Chicas, hola ¿Cómo están?, kojima tú te apuntas ¿no?- pregunto Stubasa muy amigable quien acaba de llegar

Si y estoy viendo si alguien más quiere jugar y ¿Qué dicen chicas?- nos pregunto ella

¡Stubasa!- dijo casi gritando la chica nueva

¡Miya-sama!- dijo Stubasa de la misma forma, casi gritando

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eran un dúo del tenis!**

Chicas, hola ¿Cómo están?, kojima tú te apuntas ¿no?- pregunto Stubasa muy amigable

Si y estoy viendo si alguien más quiere jugar y ¿Qué dicen chicas?- nos pregunto ella

¡Stubasa!- dijo casi gritando la chica nueva

¡Miya-sama!-dijo Stubasa de la misma forma, casi gritando

¿Miya-sama?, pues quien es la prima de Shizuma- dijo Merriel mirando a Kanade y esta solamente se limito a mirarla y regreso su vista a Stubasa y a la chica nueva, pues todo lo que tenga que ver con Stubasa es de suma importancia para Kanade aun que ella lo niegue

¿Se conocen Stubasa?- pregunte muy curiosa, pues realmente quería saber cómo mi pareja, la mejor amiga de mi pareja y ahora mi mejor amigo conocían a la nueva estudiante

Miya-sama – volvió a decir Stubasa ignorando mi pregunta

Hola Stubasa- lo saludo la chica nueva como si no se hubieran visto en años y note como se le cristalizaban los ojos

¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto muy cortes Stubasa, pero, su voz sonaba un poco quebrada- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente Miya-sama?- esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y agacho su rostro

Tantos años, ¿no Stubasa?- ella notaba estar apunto de llorar, pero al decir eso no se quebró su voz, más bien sonó alegre

6, han sido 6 años- dijo Stubasa recuperando la compostura que siempre trae consigo

Y ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-pregunto alegre y curiosa la chica nueva

Formo parte del equipo titular de futbol de esta escuela- la miro- y ¿usted todavía sigue en eso?- pregunto mirándola fijamente como si su tranquilidad dependiera de su respuesta

no- ella lo miro con tristesa- sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que yo practique

tiene razon- dijo el notoriamente aliviado

entonces eres titular de fut ¿bol?- pregunto ella

jajaja, no futbol agregale un acento a la o de bol, pero solo al pronunciarlo no al escribirlo- le dijo divertido mi amigo

ah, bueno pues que bien que compitas en eso- dijo la chica nueva

y- dijo Stubasa, pero la chica nueva no lo dejo terminar y le pregunto

¿y?, que- ella lo miro muy divertida y Stubasa se notaba muy nervioso

y ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- le pregunto Stubasa

no se, ahora no me parece divertido- comento ella y el se veia muy alegre

se nota que no has practicado en algo de tiempo, ¿quieres jugar con migo un partido?- le pregunto Stubasa sonriente y ella asintió- pero, será fut bol- le dijo esto y ella lo miro sorprendida- ¿quieres jugar?

¿Qué, que es eso de fut bol?- pregunto ella y todas mis amigas y yo la miramos muy sorprendidas, nos estaba tomando el pelo

Veras, es muy sencillo, son dos equipos, deben de haber un portero, que es quien impide que las pelotas o, en este caso el balo- señalo su más valioso tesoro- entre a la portería, este es el único que puede usar además de sus pies las manos, deben de haber defensas que también ayudan a que el jugador contrario no anote, deben haber mediocampista que son los que dirigen casi siempre el partido, bueno en la mayoría de los casos, deben haber delanteros que son los que pueden subir al área del equipo contrario, siempre y cuando haya espacio, vayan juntos y este cerca del o de los centrocampistas y no deben de acercarse demasiado a la portería, debe haber una cierta distancia, y ¿te apuntas?- le pregunto muy entusiasmado Stubasa y todos teníamos la boca abierta era en serio la chica nueva no sabía que era el fut bol si hasta yo sabia que era

Pues, dices que en el único lugar que puedo utilizar las manos es como portero ¿verdad?- le pregunto no tan convencida

Si ese lugar, puedes jugar como si fuera voleybol- le dijo aun más entusiasmado

Bueno, ¿pero con quienes competiremos?- pregunto ella

No, no competiremos, jugaremos y nos divertiremos, ¿Qué dices?, nada de ganar trofeos, títulos o pases para participar en campeonatos

Nada de titulos- repitió la chica nueva- no le encuentro gracia, ¿Qué tratas de decirme Stubasa?- le pregunto ella

Que te relajes y descanses un poco, ademas yo también lo necesito- dijo Stubasa

Bueno vamos- dijo ella y todos los seguimos sin decir nada

Entonces somos Stubasa, Shige, Artur, Kein, Sho, Mikasa, Shingi, Yamato, Aitor, Aoba ¿Himemiya?- le pregunto kojima a la chica nueva y ella asintió- bueno Himemiya y Kojima, osea yo- dijo señalándose y todos empezamos a reír

Bien, equipo de camiseta azul son: Himemiya de portera, Sho y Shingi como defensas, mediocampista será Kein y como delanteros Shige y yo- dijo Kojima- el equipo de camiseta blanca son, Yamato portero, defensas Aoba y Mikasa, mediocampista Arthur, y delanteros son Aitor y Stubasa- dijo esto último mientras caminaba hacia los balones y tomo uno- empecemos

Yo sabía perfectamente que los jugadores más destacados eran Aoba portero titular, Shige delantero titular, Mikasa delantero suplente, Aitor centro campista titular, Stubasa como delantero titular y Kein portero suplente ellos eran los mejores jugadores que ahora estaba por iniciar un partido que seguro seria muy emocionante o tan solo para mis compañeros, que a mi eso del deporte no me llama ni tan tito la atención, siempre me a parecido aburrido

El partido estaba empezando muy bien, todo parecía que ganaría el equipo blanco, pues Stubasa y Aitor marcaba mejor sus pases y con mucha facilidad esquivaban a los del equipo contrario y aun qué le fue difícil, Stubasa logro escapar de Shige y cuando llego a la portería grito- ¡**veras todo lo que he mejorado Chikane**!- y dio un sorprendente golpe al balón, su famoso tiro, con cual siempre gana los partidos, pero algo sorprendente, la chica nueva lo detuvo con una sola mano sin hacer esfuerzo algúno, parecía que el balón iba justo a su mano, pero ¿Cómo es posible si el tiro de Stubasa siempre es circular?

¿Eso es todo lo que has mejorado?, pero si aun te falta demasiado para anotarme un gol- dijo ella muy burlona y le regreso el balon- vamos vuelve a tirar- y así fue, el balón estaba en el aire en dirección a la portería, cuando apareció Aitor y golpeo el balón haciendo que cambie de dirección pero aun más sorprendente fue ver como la chica nueva no se movía y el balón iba justo hacia ella y solo tuvo que levantar la mano para que le cayera el balón-¡es demasiado aburrido Stubasa, y esto te gusta, bueno para personas como tú que no pueden ni deben aspirar a más, yo creo que esto es suficiente!

No hables de aspiraciones, pues yo conozco a una chica que se hizo ilusiones, ella aspiraba muchas cosas, pero no pudo, no puede y no podrá conseguirlas- dijo Tsubasa más burlón de lo que había sido la chica nueva con el

¡callate, y ganame!, si puedes-murmuro lo ultimo la chica nueva mientras le regresaba el balón a Stubasa quien lo recibió difícilmente y logro pasarlo a Arthur, pero Shige aparecio de repente y logro quitárselo y llevarlo a la portería contraria y justo cuando iba a anotar aparece Aoba-san quien de pronto se lo arrebata y se dirige a la chica nueva y pues claro seguro que iba a ganar pues ademas de ser un jugador destacado en cualquier deporte y posición era un gran portero y es alguien de admirar no solo por su talento también por como era, como actuaba y pensaba

¿A donde iras?- le pregunto Aoba y todos estuvimos atentos a sus pases y frases-veamos ¡por aca!- dijo Aoba dirigiéndose a la derecha, pero ella no se movía solo lo miraba confundida-o por ¡aquí!- dijo cambiando de postura y corrió a lado opuesto,y ella seguía sin moverse- ¡A DONDE!

Aoba tira, ya que puede me des lastima y permita anotes uno- dijo la chica nueva sonriente, es que acaso también conocía a Aoba

No te fíes tanto de mi Chikane, pues yo si he mejorado mucho- dijo esto mientras tiro del balón muy fuerte y esta vez ella se avento a su lado derecho parecía que ya tenia el balón cuando Stubasa apareció en el aire dando una patada al balón demasiado fuerte y la chica nueva no pudo alcanzarlo

acaso eso no es trampa- dijo la chica nueva apunto de estar levantándose ya del piso y mirando a ambos jugadores

no- le afirmo Aoba ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse y ella simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, nego con la cabeza dándole a entender que se podía levantar ella misma- esto es fu tbol

todos los deportes en equipo, son en equipo- dijo Stubasa- no son personales todos jugamos por todos y nos ayudamos, nos divertimos y eso es simplemente estar conectado con tu compañero

pues solamente lance el balon hacia ti, mientras tu intentabas atraparlo no has visto a Stubasa y te voy a decir que pues yo tampoco lo vi simplemente espere que el o Aitor llegaran a anotar pues tu estabas muy atenta en el balon y no en los jugadores- le dijo Aoba

me estas diciendo que es mas importante aun mirar a los jugadores que al balon- dijo un poco confundida la chica nueva

no, claro que no pero siempres es importante observar a todos lo jugadores y adivinar los pases que haran todos ya que cada uno de ellos tiene su forma de jugar, ademas puede que mas de una ves tus defensas no puedan ayudarte-dijo Aoba

entonces los defensas se van y punto- dijo ella un poco enojada

no, no se trata de eso, aqui tienes que confiar en tus compañeros- dijo Stubasa divertido

para que confiar si se que ellos no me ayudaran en varias ocaciones- dijo ella intentando entender bien lo que Stubasa y Aoba-san le querían decir

es que es estudipa o ¿que?- dijo casi en murmullo un poco enjada Merirel

¿por que dices eso?- le pregunte dandole a entender que la escuche y que queria saber su opinion

porque a la fuerza quiere ganarles ese pequeño debate a dos jugadores titulares y ella no sabe nada de deporte y menos de futbol, eso esta muy claro

por que son tus compañeros y ellos confian en que tu no permitiras que anoten un gol- le dijo Stubasa

eso esta claro, no lo permitire, pero no necesito su confianza ni su apoyo, mira si yo quisiera podria llevar el balon como tu Aoba y anotar un gol como tu Stubasa y regresar a mi posicion de portero impidiendo que ustedes metan algun gol

¿y porque no lo intentas?- pregunto Aoba desafiandola pues era logico que ella no podria

por que, bueno veras- miro a Kojima- hay una chica hermosa que se nota que quiere jugar y no me gustaria ser yo quien lo impida- le dijo la chica nueva muy tranquila

entonmces te reto- dijo Stubasa y despues de el dijo lo mismo Aoba

bueno, si es asi entonces no tengo opcion- dijo ella muy divertida- Aoba, Stubasa ¿fuera de la porteria no puedo utilizar mis manos verdad?- le pregunto ella a mi amigo

no, no pueden hacerlo- le dijo el

que gane el mejor- le dijo Aoba mientras los tres se dirigian a la otra porteria y todos los seguiamos con la mirada

vaya- dijo casi en susurro mi novia con un ligero tono de enojo y yo solo la mire para que se diera cuenta de que la habia esacuchado y ella empezo a caminar - vamos a verlas, ¿no?- me miro y todas mis amigas y yo asentimos, pues para ser sincera queria saber como jugarian

bueno, ahí va- les aviso la chica nueva, cuando abento el balon al cielo y empezo a correr, parecia que ella ya sabia donde caeria el balon pues aunque jamas miro al cielo para ver el balon, justo cuando ella se detuvo el balon callo frente a sus pies y solo tuvo que seguir y controlar el balon y en menos de un minuto ella ya estaba frente a la porteria- haya va- dijo al patear el balon sin ningun fallo, estaba por entrar a la porteria cuando aparecio Aoba e impidio que fuera gol

eso es todo, que bajo Chikane - le dijo un poco burlon y empezo a correr con el balon y ella lo seguia, pero el y Stubasa hacian paces y era algo logico que ella no podria quitarselo, cuando ella dejo de seguirlos y se fue directo a la porteria todos la miramos sorprendidos

Himemiya-san, si se puede- escuche a unas cuatas alumnas y alumnos de nuestra escuela que estaban alrededor de la cancha apoyandola, yo me sorprendi pues me di cuenta que mis amigas y mi novia se habian dado cuenta de la precencia de esas chicas antes que yo, y creo que fue porque no despegue mi vista hasta ahora del partido entre la chica nueva, Aoba-san y mi amigo

Que fastidio, humm, Chikane - dijo un chico quien llamo mi atencion, pues no solo era muy bien parecido sino que no despegaba la vista de la chica nueva, me molesto mucho ya que estaba muy cerca de nosotras

Gol- gritaron las chicas y regrese la mirada a las canchas, me esperaba que anotaran Aoba-san y Stubasa, pero mi sorpresa al ver a Chikane en el suelo como Aoba-san, y Stubasa estaba un poco alejado de ellos y claro lo que mas me sorprencdio, ver el balon dentro de la porteria que tendrian que defender Aoba-san y Tsubasa

No lo creo- dijo mi novia y yo la mire, ella estaba igual o mas sorprendida que yo

¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunte y ella me miro

Estaba por caer Himemiya y era seguro que Aoba-san le robaria el balon cuando ella aun sin caer al igual que el balon lo pateo muy fuerte, no lo puedo creer a burlado a Aoba-san – dijo ella y yo volvi la mirada ha aquel chico que hace un momento habia dicho "que fastidio", pero el estaba entrando a la cancha

Miya-sama- le dijo Stuabasa mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla y ella se apoyaba en el sonriendolo

Gracias- le dijo ella mirando a Aoba-san- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto ella y el le dedico una mirada de fastidio

Otra vez, por favor Miya-sama – le pidio Aoba-san mientras se alejaba de la porteria

Si, vamos- dijo Stubasa y ella les dedico una sonrisa

Pues, si tanto insisten, ¿que se va hacer?- dijo ella preparandose para continuar con el partido y entonces, ahora fue Stubasa quien lazo el balon al cielo con direccion a la porteria opuesta en la cual hace unos segundos habia reposado el balon marcando gol y todos empezaron a correr tras el, la chica nueva se fue directo a la porteria que tenia que defender y los dos la siguieron, Stubasa lanzo el balon con su tipica tecnica circular, y como hace un rato cuando jugaba el equipo azul y blanco, ella detuvo el balon que fue notoria iba rirecto a su mano- haya vas- dijo ella regresandole el balon y Stubasa repitio lo mismo, fueron otros dos intentos fallados de su parte y fue entonces cuando Atubasa iba a lanzarlo otra vez y aparecio Aoba-san arrebatandole el balon y tomando ahora el control del partido

He entrenado mucho, para poder ganarte y es hora de que surga el fruto de mi fuerte entrenamiento, Miya-sama, adivinaras en que direccion atinare, eso lo se pero aun asi alli va- le lanzo el balon con una tecnica que nadie antes habia presenciado y estoy segura que ni Stubasa la conocia

Haa- dijo la chica nueva extrañada pero aun asi de lo veloz que iba el balon lo pudo regresar con dificultad y justo antes de que tocara fijo el piso Stubasa lo pateo, pero algien detuvo el balon antes de que entrara a la porteria

No creen que es grosero atacar dos contra uno y mas cuando es una mujer la que compite- y miro directamente a la chica nueva muy burlon, ¡pero si era ese chico de hace un rato que pronuncio claramente que el partido le era fastidioso!- y mas cuando es una señorita que tiene

¡¿Qué haces aqui?!- le pregunto la chica nueva casi a gritos interrumpiedolo

No, tu que haces aquí, Chikane vamos a la cafeteria, voy a llamar a tu padre- le dijo el

No me predi, si- le dijo ella un poco enojada

Pero y ¿no te escapaste?- le cuestiono el chico y a mi me estab fastidiando, para ser sincera no me gusto para nada que Kanade, mi novia, y menos que mi amigo Stubasa y Aoba-san le hablaran, pero este chico me desagradaba

Claro que no, yo no soy cobarde como tu- le dijo ella muy desafiante

Callate y vamos ahora mismo a la cafeteria- le dijo el muy molesto y la jalo del brazo llevandosela a rastras que casi la tira y eso si me molesto y no me contube

¿De cuando aca los hombres son, tan cobardes?- le pregunte y ellos me mirararon, ambos sorprendidos, pero mas ella

¿Qué, me dices a mi?- Me pregunto el mirandome muy enojado que no pude ni hablar, empeze a tenerle un poco de miedo pero de pronto la chica nueva tomo mi mano y me sonrio

No te preocupes, estare bien- y lo miro muy fria y el empezo a reir

¿Que te da risa?- le pregunto Stubasa mientras se ponia frente a mi y la chica nueva en actitud de proteccion- vamos, dime Shun-Wha

¿Que quieres que te diga?, Stubasa tu no puedes ni debes reclamar nada y mucho menos a mi, ¿entiedes?- le dijo furioso aquel chico

Chikane, vamonos-le DIJO jalandola de la mano

Sueltame, puedo caminar y no es necesario ir a la cafeteria- miro su reloj de mano- mi padre te llamara para informarte que estoy aquí

¿Qué estas diciendo Chikane?- le pregunto enfadado y confundido

Que voy estudiar aquí, al menos hasta que mi madre decida en que colegio terminare mis estudios- le contesto ella muy divertida por el rostro de enojo que puso el chico

Eso es imposible- le susurro el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y luego miro a Stubasa y a Aoba-san

Pues, creelo- le afirmo ella con un semblante muy serio

Es verdad Shun-wha, dice la verdad- le dijo Aoba-san

Aoba!- le dijo Stubasa casi gritando- ¿sabias que Miya-sama estaria aqui?- le pregunto un poco enojado

Si, lo siento por no decirtelo antes, pero Shizuma me envio una carta en la cual me avisaba- le contesto Aoba-san muy alegre

¿una carta?- dijo Kanade- es que no conoce las cuentas de hotmail, google+, o el face- dijo muy divertida Kanade mirando a todos y en especial a mi novia que no pudo soportar la risa y las dos se largaron a reir

Las reglas del colegio han cambiado- les dijo Aoba-san un poco fastidiado para que las dos callaran- ¿quieren leerla? Wha-san, Stubasa- les pregunto

No- dijo cortante Stbasa pero sonriendole

Si, yo si, damelo- le dijo esto mientras se la arrebataba de la mano para leerla-todo, todo es verdad- miro a la chica nueva de cual quier forma vamos a la cafeteria necesito informarle a mama que estas aquí- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo a la cafeteria, pero ahora sin fuerza y en ese mismo momento sono el movil de aquel chico y este lo saco rebisando en la pantalla quien llamaba

Es mi padre, ¿verdad?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Si…- el chico no contestaba su movil solo lo miraba fijamente y la chica nueva se lo quito y contesto

Alo- dijo ella- si, si padre soy yo, si el esta aquí te lo paso- le entrego su movil al chico

Si, si ya entiendo, no tiene de que preocuparse yo la cuidare- le dijo el y yo me empezaba a enojar ¡como que cuidar si se la estaba llevando a la fuerza!- si, hasta luego- colgo y miro a la chica nueva y ella lo abrazo

No me abraces!- le dijo casi gratandole- no lo hagas

Me cuidaras, hee- le dijo ella sonriente y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del tipejo ese

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto aceptando el abrazo y mirandola un poco triste

No, no te vayas- le susurro

No- le dijo muy secamnete- no lo hare

Stubasa empezo a mirarnos a todas nosotras- creo que seria bueno dejarlos solo- y todas miramos a Aoba-san quien esta diciedo lo mismo a los chicos que estaban participando en el partido, ya todas y todos los chicos que estaban de espectadores se habian retirado y decidimos que lo mejor seri igual irnos de alli

Vamos a la cafeteria, tengo hambre- nos dijo Stubasa y todas decidimos ir con el y tambien Aobas-san decidio ir, ellos dos estaban platicando

Al llegar a la cafeteria empezaron a pedir y me seguia preguntando "¿ quien es ese chico, que hace con ella, por que se abrazaron, seran ex?, no eso no!, pero que pienso"

Amor!- me hablo un poco fuerte mi novia

Ahh, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte un poco espantada

¿estas bien?, te he llamado 3 veces y no me has contestado- me miro a los ojos

Perdon,es que- le contestaba pero no pude continuer pues escuche la pregunta que le hizo Kanade a Stubasa

Te estoy preguntando,¿de donde se conocen la chica nueva y el chico "malo"?- le volvio a preguntar Kanade y todos prestamos mucha atencio inclusive Kaoru la persona mas reservada y no entrometida de todas nosotras

Desde hace mucho tiempo- le contesto Stubasa muy divertido

Que respuesta- dijo mi novia mirando a Aoba-san un poco seria- y tu, ¿tambien diras tonterias?- le pregunto mi novia

Ellos dos son- suspiro antes de continuar

Son medios hermanos- nos contesto Stubasa

¿que?!- pregunte casi a gritos y todos me miraban muy extrañados

Eso es ilogico!- dijo tambien casi a gritos mi mejos amiga, "Mako lo hizo para salvarme, de eso estoy segura, ella"- el la trato como si fuera- no pudo terminar

Si, ya lo sabemos- dijo Stubasa un poco triste

Acerca de la llama, Chikan Himemiya y el la llama Shun-wha Kaioh

Osea ¿Qué no tienen el mismo padre?- pregunte un poco inquieta pero trate de ocultarlo aparentando curiosidad

Si, su madre se enamoro en el colegio de un joven estudiante 2 años mayor que ella, el estaba estudiando alli gracias a una beca- dijo Stubasa suspirando- ella lo queria, pero su padre no acepto eso, la cambio de pais y claro tambien de colegio, sin dejar una pista de su amor – surpiso y poso su mirada en Aoba-san y este le hizo un gesto de afirmacion

Con el tiempo su padre encontro al hombre perfecto, ella era un poco mas adinerada que el, pero para su padre era el mejor pretendiente, ambos el y ella se negaban a casarse, pero los padre de ambos lo resolvieron y se casaron, el se enfermo y trato de ocultarlo pero al descubrirlo decidieron que lo mejor era tener un futuro heredero- agacho la mirada, la mantubo perdida por unos segundos en su taza de café -murio,su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y, ella quedo viuda antes de que su hijo naciera, justo cuando su hijo tenia 1 año y 3 meses, su padre le encontro otro nuevo pretendiende un tal Kaito Himemiya Kimura, el primer amor de Yukko Kaioh Zent, a quien conocian como Kaito Kimura- se callo y miro a Stubasa

El padre de Yukko Kaioh la separo porque ella se intereso por un chico becado proveniente de la isla Honshuu de la perfectura de Chiba-nos miro a todos dudando en continuar

El señor investigo a ese chico y supo que era normal y corrien o aun peor, sin dinero como para estudiar en una escuela pretigiosa de la isa Hakkaidoo en la perfectura de esta gracias a una beca Kaito Kimura no era para su hija , pero lo que el señor no supo es que el era hijo de una familia prestigiosa, respetada, antigua, muy adinerada y politica, aunque en este ultimo no intervene mucho- miro a Stubasa y luego a todas nosotras- lo que paso es que el padre de este chico lo dejo solo para que este estudiara por sus propios meritos la escuela preparatoria y universidad, cuando el señor conocio en persona a Kaito Himemiya Kamiya se dio cuenta que era aquel muchacho que mejor conocian como Kaito Kimura a quien nunca le dio una oportunidad, se desespero por que el no aceptara casarse con su hija y mas aun, que tenia un hijo, pero Kaito Himemiya acepto el estuvo casado 2 veces, se divorciaron el y su primer esposa y en su segundo matrimonio, su esposa fallecio- nos miro y luego pronuncio el nombre de Stubasa

¿Qué sucede Aoba?- le pregunto mi mejor amigo

Por que has querido contarle todo a ellas- le dijo casi cuetionandolo

Por Que Kojima es mi amiga y pariente lejana, y Kaoru ca la mejor amiga por Kojima, Makoto es la Pareja de Kaoru-me pregunto fijamente los antes de Continuar-I Pequeña Himeko esta Aquí y por lógica tendria Que decirle también Merriel ya la Amiga si novia-le DIJO sonriendole Ahora Mirando a Kanade

Y, ¿Qué paso?, se casaron- pregunte pues esa historia me parecia de cuento de hadas y queria saber el final

Si- me contesto Aoba-san y todos me miraron alegres- el problema viene despues, el tenia dos hijas y un hijo la primer hija era de su primer matrimonio luego nacio su hijo al principio de su segundo matrimonio claro, y despues nacio su hija y su esposa fallecio, la niña tenia penas 1 año de nacida cuando ocurrio eso- me miro y estoy segura que todos se percataron como mi semblante cambio

¿Estas bien amor?, estas palida- me dijo Merriel mientras me tomaba la mano

Si le-concurso y el fango Aoba-san-por favor

Aquel chico, se llama Shun-Wha el era rechazado por su hermano mayor Soushiru Himemiya, pero con el tiempo Soushiru aprendio a ser hermano mayor, a el le encantaba cuidar de Shun-Wha y este sin darse cuenta opto la misma actitud prepotente, arrogante y despota de Soshiru, aun que es muy sentimental -nos dijo Aoba-san y me sonrio

Entonces fueron felices por siempre- dije yo muy contenta

No- dijo Stubasa

El verdadero problema vino despues, pero ahora esta arreglado- dijo Aob-san

Miya-sama- nos dijo Stubasa- la chica nueva, cuando ella nacio fue tremendamente rechazada por Sarah, la hija del segundo matrimonio de Kaito Himemiya, su padre intentaba remediarlo pero nunca pudo, ellas poco a poco se trataban no como hermanas pero si como unas conocias, no se contaban cosas ni sus problemas, Sarah solo es mayor que Chikane por casi 3 años

Y no se hablan- les dije que casi sono pregunta y no afirmacion

Pues, ahora ya se hablan como hermanas y ella es un gran apoyo para Chikane- dijo Aoba-san

Es, su hermana- les dije yo a los dos

Si- contestaron al unisono

¿y solo con el tiempo se empezaron a tratar como hermanas?- pregunto Kanade

Pues no, primero- suspiro Aoba-san y nos miro a todos luego camcio la direccion de su mirada a la entrada de la cafeteria

Creo que ya es tarde como para que almuerzen hee!- grito Stubasa y todos volteamos a ver quien habia llegado, y era obvio que serian Chikane la chica nueva y su hermanito ese

Hola- saludo alegre Chikane- ¿puedo pedir algo para comer, su majestad?- le pregunto a Stbasa y el cambio la postura que tenia por una de actitud arrogante mirando con un finjido desagrado a la chica nueva y su "hermanito ese"

No tienes derecho a siquiera mirarme- le dijo el muy bromista y todos nos largamos a reir, la chica nueva y su hermano ordenaron algo para comer y entonces empezamos ha conversar

¿y de donde se conocen ustedes Stubasa, Aoba-san y **"Miya-sama"**?- pregunto Kanade pronunciando mas fuerte lo ultimo y todos empezamos a reir

Es que, nosotros fuimos un dúo- dijo Stubasa

¿Eran un dúo, como los cantantes o que?- pregunto divertida Merriel

no como crees, eramos dúo de un deporte- le contesto Tsubasa

De tenis- dijo Aoba-san

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado, se que esta historia es de amistad y romance no de deportes, pero tenia que describir lo increíble que es Chikane no lo creen así, bueno si ella no va para el "fusbol" jajaja pero seria increíble haberla visto en algún otro deporte destacando tambein<p> 


	3. MAS FAMILIARES!

**MAS familiares de la chica nueva!**

Es que, nosotros fuimos un dúo- dijo Stubasa

¿Eran un dúo de cantantes?, El amor que le pidió al Merriel

Nada de eso, era deporte-dijo Stubasa

De tenis- dijo Aoba-san

De tenis!- grito mi pareja muy impresionada

Si- dijo Stubasa- en el colegio, verdad Miya-sama

Si- dijo mientras observaba un momento a mi novia- el tiempo que viví en Italia- dejo su cafe en la mesa- estuve en un equipo representante del colegio, pero curse solo 3 meses de nivel secundario, me fui a Francia y allí la termine de cursar

Vaya- dijo Kanade mirándola fijamente- por eso eres muy buena, pero ¿ya haz practicado futbol antes, verdad?- le pregunto muy ansiosa

No, jamás había practicado este deporte y tampoco lo conocía- le contesto la chica nueva- pero para ser sincera, imaginaba que Stubasa y Aoba fueran mejores

¡¿Qué dices?!- Aoba-san le pregunto a gritos un poco molesto

Eso me parte el corazón- dijo muy bromista como siempre mi mejor amigo, claro Stubasa trata de calmar un poco el ambiente, la plática se puso aun más tensa cuando la chica nueva miro muy burlona a Aoba-san

Lo que escuchaste, no te hagas el sordo- le dijo ella ,esperen, esa frase la escucho muy seguido

¿cómo?, el sordo, quieres una pequeña lección de lo que es jugar futbol- le dijo Aoba-san

En serio sabes jugar, porque en el partido de hace un rato quien estaba ganando el partido era yo- le contesto ella muy burlona

No te confundas, si no perdistre el partido fue gracias a Shun-Wha -le contradijo él y ella le sonrió

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- lo desafío ella

Por supuesto- respondió Aoba-san

Sera después, Miya-sama ¿terminara sus estudios aquí?- le pregunto mi mejor amigo a la chica nueva cambiando el tema de la conversación

La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea

¿Tu padre te inscribió aquí?- le pregunto Aoba-san mirandola, luego a Stubasa

No, el no fue- le contesto mientras tenia la mirada perdida en su café

Si, lo suponía- confeso mi mejor amigo agachado la mirada

Fue nuestra madre- dijo el "hermanito bonito"

Vaya- dijo Aoba-san mirándolo a él y después a la chica nueva un poco cabizbajo- entraras en algún club aquí

Hay alguno en el cual vaya de lunes a viernes a Fancia sin que mis padres se enteren, pueda traer a Silver mi caballo, y salir a ver los bosque más cercanos- comento, ella y yo nos largamos a reír mientras todos me miraban extrañados, Stubasa empezó a reírse como nosotras y después todos hicieron lo mismo

No, no hay- le dijo Kanede aun sonriendo- pero tratándose de ti, tal vez se pueda

¿Por qué lo dices Kanade?- le pregunto Mako

Pues porque si todos los profesores la miran como nuestro profesor de _leoye _no habrá ningún problema

He?, ¿por qué?- pregunto Aoba-san un poco extrañado

Es que el profesor, babeaba hasta sus conocimientos, si es que tiene por Chikane -dijo mi novia y todos empezamos a reírnos otra vez

¿En serio Chikane?- dijo su "lindo hermanito"- porque si es así, ese imbécil no se la acaba ni en sueños

Huy, Shun-Wha no creí que fueras el tipo de hermanos celososotes- comento bromista mi mejor amigo y el nombrado le dedico una mirada fulminante que hasta a mi me asusto

Callate - El grito un poco fuerte - es cierto Chikane- dijo ahora dirigiendose a la nombrada un poco enojado

No hay ningún problema, Shun ya estoy acostumbrada- le contesto ella, pero ¡acostumbrada, dijo acostumbrada!

Acostumbrada, ¿ósea?- le pregunto Kanade y no despegue ni un poquito mi atención, quería saber cómo es que estaba acostumbrada a la mirada tan asquerosa que le dedicaban eso "profesores" tan sucios, asquerosos y pervertidos

Bueno, pues en Francia los profesores son un poco atrevidos, no le quitaban la vista ni un momento a las chicas, y estoy seguro que Chikane no fue la excepción- nos informo Aoba-san

Estúpidos- susurre lo más bajo que pude pero me percate que la chica nueva y mi novia me miraban fijamente, seguramente ellas si lograron escuchar mi comentario, yo pude sentir como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas

Vaya, pues entonces espero no te vaya tan mal- le comento Kanade

Porque aquí todos los profesores, alumnos y hasta titulares tenían ojos para 4 chicas "bellísimas", pero que ahora serán 5, ¿verdad?- comento Mako y todos empezamos a reír

4 ¿y ahora 5?- pregunto un poco confundida la chica nueva

Si- le contesto Kojima- Merriel, Kanade, Kaoru, Angelique y ahora tu- pronunciaba los nombres mientras hacia un conteo gracioso y divertido con sus dedos, contaba cada uno de estos- aun que Angelique no está aquí

Es cierto, hay noticias nuevas de la chiquilla- nos comento Kaoru

¿Chiquilla?, ¡no me digas que estas del lado de esa mocosa! -pregunto un poco enojada Merriel

Si, como es la alumna estrella quieres hacerte su amiga para que el director te trate como "un angelito"- le dijo enfurecida Kanade

Que, Kanade- dijo impresionada Kaoru, pues no era ni un poquito normal que Kanade le gritara, porque según lo que me havia contado Mako su novia siempre fue muy buena amiga de Kanade y tal vez ellas dos tenian un lazo de amistad aun más fuerte que la unión que Kanade tenia con Merriel, aun que yo no se por qué dejaron de hablarse como las amigas que eran, pero ambas se han respetado desde que yo las conozco

Perdóname Kaoru, no quise gritarte, lo siento mucho- dijo muy nerviosa Kanade por la posible la reacción de ofendida que tuviera Kaoru

Discúlpanos- dijo Merriel- ya sabes que la mas impulsiva es Kanade y pues tu hablaste de Angelique muy bien y es lógico que Kanade sienta que nos estas traicionando y pues ya sabes que yo no me quedo atrás, perdón- le dijo también un poquito nerviosa Merriel pero con mucho disimulo que al parecer yo fui la única que pude percatarme de eso

No te preocupes Merriel, no hay problema- le contesto sonriente- pero creo que ambas deberían conocerla un poco mejor, no lo creen

Tal vez no sea apropiado que les digas eso amor- le dijo Mako abrazándola del brazo

Esta Bien Makoto, pero- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que mi amiga la interrumpió

Pero nada, mejor dinos como esta Angelique- le comento mi mejor amiga

Si, por favor Kaoru yo si quisiera saber cómo se encuentra- le dijo Kojima

Pues, la verdad ella todavía no ha regresado a su casa- le contesto

¿Se escapo?!- pregunto la chica nueva

No, ella está en el hospital- le contéeste la pregunta y ella me miro fijamente, yo pude sentir como me sudaban las manos y me temblaba todo el cuerpo

¿Y qué le paso?- ella me pregunto

Sufrió un accidente- le contesto Merriel, mientras me tomaba la mano, y yo por instinto lo impedí sosteniendo mi vaso de jugo con ambas manos tomándole un sorbo, ¿porque lo habré hecho?, tal vez su acto me habrá incomodado

¿Qué accidente?- pregunto ella

Pues digamos que no es tan buena jugando tenis y quería jugar a mi nivel y, pues termino rompiéndose el tobillo y se lesiono el hombro- le contesto Merriel mirandola un poquito desafiante o tan solo eso fue lo que yo sentí que hizo

Practicas tenis- le comento ella

Si, y me gustaría jugar un partido contigo, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto mi novia a la chica nueva

Me encantaría, pero no puedo- le contesto ella

No, bueno será para la próxima ¿no?- le comento mi novia

Si- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Kojima- ¿te llamas Kojima, verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo le

Kojima la miro un poco sonrojada y solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza afirmando

Y, ¿tienes novio?- le pregunto ella provocando que Kojima se sonrojara un poco mas, y yo de pronto sentí como me hervía toda la sangre ¿como se atreve a preguntarle eso?, ¡es que trata de coquetear le!

Ah pues, yo, bueno veras yo…- todas la miramos fijamente mientras Kojima no dejaba de tartamudear

No, ella no es para tocar, pequeña Shizuma- le comento muy bromista Kanade

¿Cómo que pequeña Shizuma?!- le pregunto casi a gritos

Bueno creo que kanade se equivoco, copia Chafa de Shizuma- le dijo aun mas bromista mi novia

¿qué?!- la chica nueva la miro con un enojo fingido

Bueno alumna primeriza de Shizuma sin concluir sus clases- le dijo Kanade ya sin soportar la risa

Jaja, para tu información, Shizuma aprendió de mi- les dijo un poco presumida la chica nueva

Ah no me digas que tú puedes ligar a cinco chicas en tres días- le dijo Merriel

En dos, en solo dos días puedo ligar a cinco chicas- le dijo ella

Ah en serio- le desafío con la mirada Kanade- pues vamos a intentarlo, quien conquiste primero a cinco chicas en dos días gana

¿Qué gana?- pregunto la chica nueva

Pues, buen aun no lo sé- dijo un poco desilusionada Kanade por no haber pensado en el "premio"

Que les parece si la que gane pueda quedarse a solas una noche entera con Kaoru- dijo Kojima muy bromista

¿Qué, porque yo?- pregunto

Hay amorsito, porque eres la más linda de todos- miro al nuevo trió de amigas- además de ellas tres, claro

¿Qué?, pero Makoto no soy un objeto- le alego un poco Kanade pero fue callada por el dedo indice de Mako en sus labios

Bueno, pues yo preferiría que fueras tu preciosa- le comento la chica nueva a Kojima, provocan dome un enojo enorme en mi, sentí como la temperatura del lugar se elevaba y mis mejillas ardían de calor seguramente estaban rojizas como un tomate solo por el enojo

Pueden dejar de decir estupideces!- grite sacando todo mi enojo mirando directamente a la chica nueva quien me miro muy confundida e impresionada- nosotras no somos objetos, que se pueden obtener con una apuesta, si quieren un acoston vayan a un prostíbulo- le dije finalmente sacando mucho enojo a la chica nueva quien me miraba muy extrañada y confundida, de pronto sentí como todas las miradas de mis amigos estaban posadas en mí y me puse un poco nerviosa, pero solo un poco -por qué no mejor demuestran que son extraordinarias destacando en algo mejor que sexo, odio la gente como ustedes- mire a Kanade, a la chica nueva y luego pose mi mirada en mi mejor amiga por haber propuesto como premio a la inocente de Kaoru que al ser su pareja no se atrevió a defender su opinión cual estoy totalmente estaba desacuerdo con este juego tonto y por ultimo mire a Kojima, y aun que ella no tenía nada que ver me irritaba demasiado en ese momento que hasta quería darle una bofetada ¡no!, me dije a mi misma, yo no soy el tipo de persona que saca su enfado y enojo en la primera persona que ve y que no tiene nada que ver en mis problemas, ademas ella no tiene nada que ver con mi enojo o ¿si? son tan, tan…

Himeko- pronuncio Merriel casi en susurro

Himeko, ¿Qué te pasa?, es solo un juego nada de lo hablamos va en serio- me dijo Mako

Un juego, claro en el cual ofreces a tu novia como el grandioso premio para el ganador de un juego tan estupido como este, sabes deberían de tener juegos normales y no estúpidos- le comente yo aun enojada

Himeko, deberías tranquilizarte- me dijo Kojima

Tu cállate, no quiero que te metas ¿sí?- le dije muy enojada pero al instante me arrepentí de hablarle asi

Bueno Himeko que te pasa estas en tus días o ¿qué?- me dijo Mako casi regañándome- ya te eh dicho que fue un solo juego, una broma... yo jamás ofrecería como premio a mi Kaoru, en mi vida lo haría

Mi amor tranquila no te enojes, fue broma- me dijo mi novia abrazándome por la cintura- ¿Qué te parece si te consigo un vaso de agua o quieres otra cosa?- me pregunto mi novia

Si gracias amor- le dije a Merriel, mientras ella se iba mire a mis amigos- lo siento mucho yo, yo no sé que me paso- les dije cabizbaja y sentí como Mako me abrazaba

No te preocupes Himetonta, pero, en serio me has asustado, no estas en tus días- me dijo muy bromista y en eso pude percatarme que la chica nueva aun me miraba con confusión y yo empecé a sonrojarme

No!, claro que no, y no digas esas cosas Mako- le dije fingiendo enojo, en eso llego Merriel con un vaso de agua y me lo entrego yo le di las gracias y empece a beber el agua

Aoba-san, Stubasa ¿no los regañaran si están aquí?- pregunto Kaoru

No, tenemos un pretexto, como pronto sera el torneo necesitamos entrenar hasta en horarios de clase- nos sonrió Stubasa- y Kojima nos está ayudando así que ella también se salvara

Pero y ¿USTEDES dices? - Pedimos a Aoba-san

Pues Kanade y Merriel se ofrecieron en acompañar a Himemiya a enseñarle la escuela y los clubs que hay- dijo Kaoru- Makoto y yo estamos ayudando a la encargada del laboratorio a limpiarlo- termino de decir agarrando la mano de Mako

Himeko, ¿que dirás tu?- me pregunto Mako, de pronto sentí como Merriel me tomaba de los hombros

Pues, ella- Kanade les sonrió a todos- también viene con Merriel, con "Miya-sama" y con migo

Bueno entonces, seria bueno que ya regresemos de nuestro difícil trabajo- dijo Merriel- ¿Cuánto será?- le pregunto a la encargada de la cooperativa sacando dinero- hoy me toca verdad- nos sonrió y la encargada le informo sobre la cantidad de dinero mientras ella le pagaba y regresaba con nosotros, y todos nos levantábamos

Toma- le dijo Aoba-san entregándole dinero- es de lo que Stubasa y yo pedimos

ah, no se preocupen- dijo Merriel negándose a aceptar el dinero

así luego nos invitan a comer ¿no?- dijo bromeando Kanade, después nos despedimos de Kojima, Stubasa y de Aoba-san

Ahhh, mañana me toca a mi verdad- dijo Kanade cabizbaja

¿Qué? no me digas que estas jodida- le pregunto Merriel bromeando

No, es solo que quería comprar un regalito para una chica guapísima que vi el otro día- dijo suspirando

Que viste, entonces, ¿no la conoces?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Pues por eso quería obsequiarle algo, para conocerla- contesto ella y el nuevo "trió" ósea Merriel, Kanade y Chikane se largo a reír

Oye, si te gustan las chicas, ¿Por qué observabas tanto a Stubasa?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Es que el también me interesa

Y mucho- agrego Merriel sonriendo

¿y tú que tenias con él?- le pregunto Kanade con notoria ansiedad y Chikane (la chica nueva) le sonrió

Éramos muy buenos amigos, no tuvimos alguna cercanía amorosa por si era eso lo que te preocupaba

No, no me preocupaba eso, bueno la verdad sí, pero- se detuvo antes de continuar, se paro frente a la chica nueva y tomo sus manos- más bien la que me preocupaba eras tú, porque si no hay aquí un ex tuyo me será mas fácil conquistarte

¿Conquistarme?, jaja te has confundido, ¿no crees?- la miro un poco picara- soy yo la que te conquistara Kanade

Bueno, después se conquistan, ¿no?- dijo Merriel

¿De donde conoces a Aoba-san?- le pregunte y ella me miro directo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y me empecé a sonrojar

¿Conoces?- pregunto en susurro mi novia y creo que yo fui la única en escucharla y me sonroje aun mas y es que como puedo hablarle de "tu" si ni la conozco

Pues, para ser sincera siempre fue como un hermano para mi, no solo porque compartimos gustos muy parecidos sino que también me protegía mucho

¿Te protegía?!- le pregunte yo impresionada

Si, como estuvo viviendo con migo un tiempo

¡Que!- le dijo muy sorprendida Kanade- viviste con Aoba

Es que somos familiares lejanos y tuvo que vivir con nosotros ya que estaba estudiando en el mismo colegio que yo y tardaba más tiempo en ir hasta su casa

¿Ustedes?- le pregunto mi novia

Si, Shun, Sara y yo-le contesto

Pero nos dimos cuenta que también teníamos muchos problemas, como los gustos de comida, algunos hábitos y lo más importante el tenis, siempre me retaba pero su forma de jugar yo la conocía perfectamente pues yo les enseñe a él y a su hermana, y después me dijo que sería su enemiga y no descansaría hasta derrotarme en el tenis

Wao, que historia!- dijo Kanade burlona y sorprendida- no imagine que Aoba fuera de esos que no saben perder

Bueno, el es bueno, muy bueno sabe jugar muy bien, pero yo entre "al mundo del tenis" a muy temprana edad y el empezó a practicarlo a los 13 años, ósea lleva 5 años en "este mundo"-dijo sin poder contener la risa

No me digas que es extraterrestre- le dijo bromista mi novia

No, solo es un ser único en este mundo, parecido a inhumano- nos miro riendo- ¿no lo creen así?

todas seguíamos riendo- Bueno- empezó a hablar Kanade- ya llegamos, listas para el regaño- nos dijo divertida- mira y aprende Chikane- le dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de nuestro aula, el profesor nos miro un poco serio- lo siento profesor, pero mis compañeras y yo nos ofrecimos en ayudar a nuestra nueva compañera a conocer mejor la escuela- se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir para mirarlo a los ojos -pero se nos hizo tarde- le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa al profesor y este como todos nuestros compañeros la miraban con la boca abierta, es mas podría asegurar que estaban babeando por ella

No, no hay problema descuide señorita Sakurai-le dijo el profesor que aun no dejaba de babear por Kanade, ella le sonrió y despues le dio las gracias, asi es como todas logramos pasar a nuestra aula

Se paso toda la clase demasiado aburrida y debo aceptar que esta vez no puse mucha atención a los profesores solo miraba frente a mi, a una persona de cabello oscuro azulado, aun siendo nueva todos la miraban y ella no se notaba nerviosa o incomoda y eso realmente me impresionaba mucho y ¡ya se que esta mal mirarla como la miro, pero es que

Amor- me dijo Merriel al oído sacándome de mis pensamiento- ya terminaron las clases, ¿te llevo a casa?- me pregunto como siempre, claro no era necesario que me preguntara eso ella siempre me llevaba a casa, me tomo de la mano llevándome con ella al estacionamiento de la escuela en el cual estaba su automóvil

No vino tu chófer- dije yo casi en susurro y es que ese hombre me agradaba mucho era bueno, alegre hasta bromista, ese tipo de personas me recordaban a mi madre

Vamos, no me rechaces- escuchamos decir a Kanade y por instinto volteamos a verla y pude encontrarla con la vista, estaba con una chica que le sonrió y Kanade la agarro de la mano la suvio a su motocicleta y se fueron juntas en dirección a la casa de Kanade, bueno eso supongo por que esa ruta va directo a su casa

Hay esa Kanade nunca cambia, aprovecha que vive sola y claro de la inocencia de otros- dijo Merriel y me miro a los ojos- ¿vamos?- me pegunto y yo solo me limite a mover mi cabeza en afirmación

No tardamos mucho en llegar, subimos las escaleras y saludamos al portero luego entramos a mi departamneto yo encendí el televisor y le deje en la mano a mi novia cerca de diez película- escoge la que quieras ver, mientras yo preparo algo de comer- le dije esto dirigiéndome a la cocina, prepare arroz con un poco de verduras y empezamos a comer, luego vimos la película que ella queria ver, me quede dormida recargada en el hombro de Merriel, al despertar pude verla dormir a mi lado, le di un pequeño beso en los labios- despierta dormilona- le dije mientras revisaba la hora en mi reloj que estaba al lado de los sillones- son las 11:38- le dije y ella me miro a los ojos

Me tengo que ir ya- me dijo ella mientras se levantaba

¿Por qué no te quedas Merriel?, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te sucediera algo

Amor, no te preocupes- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

No, Merriel- le dije, ella dejo de mirarme a los ojos para ahora mirar mis labios y de pronto me dio un pequeño beso, después otro más largo, con delicadeza y ternura, pero tuvimos que separamos por la falta de aire, ella me atrajo a su cuerpo agarrando mi cintura y luego me volvió a besar pero ahora profundamente, con pasión, dejo mis labios para seguir en mi cuello, me besaba con fuerza y sentía su deseos de seguir, empezó a tocar mis senos volviendo a besarme en los labios, empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta…

* * *

><p>hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, siento las tardanzas y les agradezco por leer, como es mi primer fic no se muy bien como se hacen estos, pero espero terminar el próximo capitulo y no tardar en subirlo y perdonen mi falta de ortografía<p>

Stubasa Shiina :P (soy medio lela)


	4. ¡quiero a Merriel!

**¡Quiero a Merriel!**

¿Por qué no te quedas Merriel?, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te sucediera algo

Amor, no te preocupes- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

No, Merriel- le dije, ella dejo de mirarme a los ojos para ahora mirar mis labios y de pronto me dio un pequeño beso, después otro más largo, con delicadeza y ternura, pero tuvimos que separamos por la falta de aire, ella me atrajo a su cuerpo agarrando mi cintura y luego me volvió a besar pero ahora profundamente, con pasión, dejo mis labios para seguir en mi cuello, me besaba con fuerza y sentía su deseos de seguir, empezó a tocar mis senos volviendo a besarme en los labios, empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura **sonó mi móvil **Tu eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música **me alivie profundamente, era mi salvación me gire a mi bolsa para sacar el móvil** Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda **

¿Qué haces?- me pregunto basando mi cuello- no- me dijo **Que se mente en mi alma la eleva y me inunda **

Voy a contestar, puede ser algo importante mientras veia la pantalla del movil era el número del teléfono de mi padre **Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y hast**- ¿si?- pregunte al descolgar el móvil

_Hija mía, ¿Cómo has estado princesa?_- me pregunto mi padre alegre de poder comunicarse conmigo y yo no me quedaba atrás- papa, estoy bien ¿y tú?- escuche que reía un poco antes de contestarme- _de maravilla, todos mis proyectos están siendo realizados, espero terminarlos pronto y todos_- yo me reí- claro que si papa, todos tus proyectos son increíbles y veras como pronto tendrás aun mas proyectos- suspiro- _eso espero hija, pero bueno te llamo para pedirte que me disculpes_- yo me extrañe un poco- si papa, pero ¿de qué?- le pregunte- _bueno es que no podre ir a verte este sábado_- me contesto un poco preocupado- este sábado ¿para qué?- entonces escuche como empezó a reírse- _hay hija, siempre tan despistada, el próximo sábado es el primero de Octubre, tu cumpleaños no lo olvides_- comprendí el porqué reía y lo afirme viendo el calendario-ha se me olvido, pero, no te preocupes papa tú tienes mucho trabajo y yo sé perfectamente que si no estarás aquí es por trabajo no porque tu así lo desees- le dije para que no se sintiera mal- además estas realizando tus sueños yo no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que lo descuides por mi, quiero que termines todos tus proyectos papa- le dije finalmente y escuche como reía un poco- tu jamás cambiaras hija, y gracias por tus palabras siempre me haces sentir mejor- yo me sentí muy feliz- papa si tu eres feliz créeme que yo también lo seré, así que realiza los proyectos- los dos reíamos y después nos despedimos y colgué la llamada

¿Que sucede?- me pregunto Merriel y yo le sonreí

Era mi papa, llamo para decirme que no podrá estar aquí el sábado- le dije feliz y ella me abrazo

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupadita

Sí, mi papa tiene mucho trabajo y desde que mama ya no está, el tiene mucho más trabajo, seria cruel de mi parte pedirle que este con migo y no trabaje

Si, en el trabajo le sirve mucho para distraerse- me beso la mejilla y luego me jalo de la mano- pero ahora ¿y tu fiesta de cumpleaños, la hacemos aquí o en mi departamento?

Aquí- le conteste – pero solamente las chica ¿sí?- le dije yo y ella me sonrió

Pero aun que sea algunas personas

Bueno, pero solo pocas personas más, sabes que no me gusta el escándalo

Si, y el viernes, sábado o, ¿qué día?- me pregunto ella

El sábado, en la noche

Bueno- me miro y luego se sentó en el sillón y me miro para que yo hiciera lo mismo- ¿ahora cual vemos?- me pregunto sacando la película del DVD

La de cars, pero la primera- le dije sacando la película de su cajita- ten

Bueno- me dijo y nos recargamos en el sillón a ver la película

De repente me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y muy frio, que lugar será este no lo reconozco, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos unos quejidos llenos de dolor, miedo, era seguramente una mujer que estaba llorando y un grito que me dejo más que asustada, sentí una mano en mi hombro me espante mucho, pero no grite, era una anciana - cuida lo que dices, porque puedes lastimar a los que de verdad te quieren, y di lo que quieres sin miedo- me aconsejo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Escuche el arrastre de unas cadenas acercándose cada vez más a mí provocando que me volviera asustar, pude divisar la silueta de un hombre muy alto- ¿qué es lo que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto una voz grave, fuerte y muy ronca proveniente del mismo lugar en el cual estaba parado ese hombre, gracias a que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude darme cuenta que estaba muy pálido- que es lo que quieres! - ahora no me pregunto mejor dicho me grito provocando no solo que me asustara aun mas, sino que me doliera mucho la cabeza yo cerré los ojos por el dolor, pero cuando lo abrí aquel hombre estaba sangrando de la frente, de la nariz, pude ver sus ojos rojos parecía que le ardían como si un acido le hubiera caído sobre ellos - no me dejes solo- fue lo que dijo- ven- me agarro la mano y pude darme cuenta que su mano era pesada, grande, la sentí rasposa y recorría un liquido espeso sobre ella- vamos- me dijo y gracias a un rayo que cayó cerca de la casa pude divisar mejor su cara; era un hombre de casi unos 30 años, de ojos negro profundo, me percate de que el liquido espeso era sangre que provenía de su hombro, eso me asusto demasiado, yo me solté de su agarre con mucho miedo- SUELTAME- le grite yo-VETE!- le volví a gritar ahora más fuerte

Himeko, despierta Himeko- abrí mis ojos muy asustada y frente a mi estaba una muy preocupada Merriel mirándome a los ojos- ¿estás bien?

Merriel- le dije aliviada apretando su mano-

Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla, tranquila amor- me dijo abrazándome por detrás recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, beso luego mi mejilla, y se acerco mas a mi oído

Tranquila- me abrazo más fuerte

Merriel, gracias- le dije ya un poco más calmada- me puedes decir la hora

Son las 4.40, es temprano intenta dormir amor- me dijo besando mi mejilla de nuevo

Si- le dije y esta vez pude dormir tranquila, sentí que me besaban las mejillas, los oídos y en mis labios

Despierta, dormilona- me dijo Merriel y yo la abrace me di cuenta que estaba en mi camita

Buen día- le dije yo- ¿Qué hora es?

Faltan cincuenta minutos para las siete, el agua para que tomes una ducha ya está caliente y el desayuno ahora lo termino

Gracias- le conteste levantándome para poder dirigirme al baño después de veinte minutos estaba en el comedor junto a ella

Vaya esta vez no tardaste tanto- me dijo con un fingido tono de burla

Hay aja, mira nada mas quien lo dice- le reproche

Pero si yo tardo como la mitad del tiempo en que tardas tu

¿En qué?- le pregunte desafiante

En todo, en desayunar, en arreglarme, en ducharme en todo

Wuu- le reclame sacándole la lengua

Ya he terminado, te espero afuera voy a prender el auto ¿si?- me dijo sonriente

Yo agarre mi bolsa y acomode mi horario, salí de mi departamento y me encontré con mi novia recargada en su auto, tenía una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto ella se veía muy linda

Hola- le dije abrazándola por la espalda

Hola- me contesto casi en suspiro- ¿nos vamos ya?

Si, vámonos- en menos de media hora estábamos ya en la prepa

Hola- nos saludo Kanade muy extraña junto con Kaoru y Mako

¿Hola?- en vez de saludo fue una pregunta, mi novia estaba confundida por la actitud de Kanade y yo también

¿Puedo robártela un momento Himeko?- me pregunto ella llevándose a mi novia- luego nos vemos chicas

Ni siquiera le dije que si- les comente a Mako y su novia

Jaja, pero bueno seguramente solo puede decirle a Merriel, ya sabes a de estar ligando- me dijo Mako aun riendo, llegamos a nuestra aula estaba la misma bola de chicos alrededor de una personita, la chica nueva quien se percato enseguida de mi presencia y no dejaba de mirarme claro disimuladamente

¿Y dejaste algún enamorado o noviesita en Francia?- le pregunto un chico llamando completamente mi atención en la respuesta que daría ella

Este, bueno yo- me miro un poco nerviosa y luego sono su móvil y ella lo saco de su bolsillo- disculpen- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida, me miro fugaszmente y me detuvo de la mano- Saotome-san, Kurusugawa-san, Kamiya buen día- nos saludo muy cordial y claro las tres correspondimos su saludo- disculpen, ¿saben donde están Kanade o Merriel?- nos pregunto ella cortésmente y claro porque a las únicas personas del grupo que llama por su nombre son a Stubasa, Aoba-san a mi novia y a Kanade

Me parece que fueron al sanitario, es lo más probable, ¿Por qué preguntas, Himemiya?- le pregunto Kaoru

Bueno, es porque Merriel me mando un mensaje- le dio su celular- para que fuera con ella, pero no me ha dicho donde esta

Ah, seguro fueron al sanitario, si quieres ir, faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases- le contesto ella

Gracias Kamiya, luego nos vemos Kurusugawa-san, Saotome-san- se despidió de nosotras

Adiós Himemiya-san- se despidió Mako

Nosotras entramos al salón y fuimos rodeadas por los alumnos

Disculpe Kaoru, ¿qué le parece la chica nueva?- le pregunto un chico

Es muy hermosa ¿no?-le contesto ella- es buena persona

¿Sabías que le dicen ahora ?- pregunto una chica

Asi, no lo sabía- contesto ella

Es porque así le llama Shiina, el delantero titular de futbol

Vaya, si creo que me había dado cuenta de eso ayer, pero como saben tanto ustedes acaso la espían- dijo ella jugando y todos empezaron a reír y es que si no salieron todos los alumnos tras la chica nueva cuando esta salió, fue simple y sencillamente porque Kaoru estaría dentro del salón, es que ella también es muy hermosa

Himeko, ¿hiciste la tarea?- me pregunto mi amiga Mako

¿Qué?, ah si quieres que te la pase- le dije sacando mi cuaderno

Hay muchas gracias Himeko, es que anoche no me dio tiempo de hacerla, tuve muchas cosas que hacer- me conto ella empezando a copiar la tarea

Pero, si tú vives más cerca de la escuela que yo y muy seguido compras comida enlatada- le dije yo riéndome- eres una floja

Hay Himeko, es que no entiendes nada - se acerco a mi oído- dije anoche, porque Kaoru me acompaño a casa- cuando termino de contarme lo ultimo sentí como mi cara estaba caliente y yo me moría de vergüenza, como se atreve a decirme esas cosas

Hay Mako, cállate- le dije yo arrojándole mi bolso

Hey no se vale, yo estoy indefensa- me reclamo lanzándome ahora ella su bolso

Yo me levante de mi butaca y le arroje mi marcador-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto riéndose de mi

Hay- le dije sosteniendo ahora mi móvil en acción de arrojárselo

No te atreverías Himeko, eso es muy valiosos para ti, y claro yo lo soy más, como quedaría si me golpeara con eso- me dijo y yo guarde mi móvil- hay te odio- susurre muy bajo

Te escuche- me dijo sentándose y volviendo a copiar la tarea

Tranquila Himeko- me dijo Kaoru abrazándome y besando mi mejilla, luego se acerco a mí oído- te demandare si tocas a mi Mako- me dijo riendo

Es una amenaza, hay por favor- le dije yo haciendo un puchero

En eso entraron el nuevo trio popular, mi novia venia abrazada de la chica nueva riéndose las dos, y Kanade muy enojada atrás de ella dos

Ya dejen de burlarse- les dijo Kanade un poco roja y justo después de ellas entro la profesora todos nos sentamos en nuestro lugar

Profe dejo tarea- dijo un chico y todos le dedicaron una mirada fulminante

Si, y también quiero revisar el mapa conceptual del sistema cardio respiratorio- nos dijo riendo

QUE!- gritamos todos y empezamos a preguntarnos unos a otros si era para este día

Lo deje la semana pasada jóvenes, así que sus equipos los quiero ahora, ¿Quién es el primero?- nos pregunto sonriente- no, nadie, bueno escogeré yo- dijo la profesora revisando su lista- HImemiya, ¿Quién es?- pregunto el

La chica nueva -dijo señalando a la peli azul

Bien, señorita su equipo- dijo el

Empecé a estudia en este plante ayer profesora – le dijo ella educadamente- no tengo un esquipo

Bueno entonces pasa solo tú, algún conocimiento debes de tener sobre el tema- le dijo sonriendo malosamente

Si- contesto ella levantándose de su butaca y eso me dejo más que sorprendida pensaba realmente estar allí, pero si sabe algo del tema- ¿puedo usar su marcador?- le pregunto a la profesora y esta asistió sentándose en su escritorio- las células oxidan la materia orgánica para obtener energía este proceso es llamado respiración - empezó a decir escribiendo en el centro del pizarrón la palabra _cardio respiración- _y el corazón es el motor del sistemacirculatorio- escribo una flechita a su lado derecho y anoto respiración al lado contrario escribió circulación- los vasos sanguíneos se clasifican en tres: arterias, venas y capilares

Disculpa- le dijo una chica llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué tiene que ver los vasos sanguíneos con el sistema?

La sangre circula por dentro de los vasos sanguíneos- le contesto dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta y muy sorprendidos- el primero sale del corazón y tiene alta presión por los latidos, el segundo son venas que regresan al corazón y el tercero solo intercambia sustancias

¿Cómo que intercambia sustancia?- pregunto un chico confundido

Un ejemplo seria que da oxigeno a los tejidos así como recoge dióxido de carbono y desechos- ella sonrío

La circulación y la respiración son los dos sistemas responsables de la oxigenación del cuerpo y como ya lo saben el oxigeno es la fuente vital de los organismos- nos dijo escribiendo debajo de circulación el nombre de los vasos sanguíneos- ya saben que ahora la sangre es considerada plasma y tiene glóbulos blancos y rojos etc.- dijo eso escribiéndolo también debajo de circulación- En conclusión la circulación es el acto de los seres vivos que consiste en transportar gases entre las células y el medio ambiente, previamente intercambiados por el acto respiratorio y metabólico - dijo eso escribiendo al lado de la respiración _fosas nasales,_ _pulmones_ y_ laringe_- la respiración es el acto que realizan los seres vivos para lograr el intercambio de gases con su medio ambiente.

Como que usted ya ha visto este tema, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el profesora

No profesora, pero sabia un poco sobre la circulación y respiración, el tema es cardio respiración y bueno, yo sabía que el corazón está relacionado con la circulación- dejo el marcador en el escritorio de la profesora y luego la miro- pero no sé si estoy bien, es solo una suposición de lo que podría ser- la profesora la miro de una manera extraña jamás ha mirado así a un alumno suyo o tan solo que yo sepa no- ¿me puedo sentar?- le pregunto la chica nueva y la profesora asintió con la cabeza

¿Alguien quiere agregar algo más o tienen otra opinión? – pregunto la maestra

Yo creo que debiste agregar un poco más sobre el funcionamiento del sistema respiratorio, los pulmones, laringe, faringe y todo eso- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo- pero me agrado, eres buena en esto Himemiya- le termino de decir

Entonces, ¿Qué opinas Kaoru?- le pregunto la profesora

Bueno a mi me pareció un poco interesante, pero ¿y a usted? porque a mí me agradaría mucho que ella participara conmigo en algunos concursos, claro si usted lo permite

Realmente me agrado tu esquema es breve, sencillo pero aun no está completo- le dijo a la chica nueva sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos- así que Himemiya estudia bien el tema- dirigió su mirada a la novia de mi amiga- y después Kaoru vemos si puede participar en algunos concursos contigo y, y alguien más quiere pasar o escojo yo- nos sonrió y así estuvo "rifando" a los equipos, claro que yo estaba en equipo con Kaoru y Mako, pero lamentablemente la única que expuso bien el tema fue Kaoru y es que yo no entendí nada, y Mako solo daba algunos ejemplos de lo que le entendía a Kaoru

La chica nueva es increíble no se veía nerviosa o preocupada al pararse frente a todos y hablaba con mucha seguridad que a mí me convenció y me pareció que era toda una experta en el tema, ella es muy inteligente y muy ¿hermosa?

Hi-me-ko, despierta- me dijo Mako- baja de la luna, ¿quieres?

Aah!- dije un poco fuerte- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa ya que me miraba fulminantemente

Vamos al sanitario- me dijo jalándome de la mano

¿Qué paso?- le pregunte una vez que estábamos dentro

Qué te pasa,¿ acaso quieres matar a Merriel?- me pregunto enojada

Que, no claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque si continuas así la vas a matar de los celos

¿Celos?, dice que de los celos, jaja que cosas dices

Himeko ya todos se han dado cuenta de cómo miras a Himemiya, bueno la única que no se ha percatado o finge no saber nada es Kanade, pero hasta la misma Himemiya

¿Qué dices?, la veo como a cualquier persona

Himeko te gusta la chica nueva, ¿verdad?

NO!, como crees tengo novia- la mire a los ojos- yo no…

Himeko si continuas así te meterás en buenos conflictos con Merriel, y no solo eso sino que también puedes provocar que se Merriel se enoje con Himemiya- me advirtió ella dejándome un poco impresionada o mejor dicho me hizo pensar, y reflexionar un poco y claro porque lo que me dijo es verdad

Pero es que no sé, yo no la quiero ver así, Mako- ella me sonrió

¿Tu amas a Merriel?- me pregunto y eso me dejo completamente anonadada

Yo, yo- no supe como contestar yo siempre he pensado que Merriel es una chica hermosa, buena y me quiere mucho así como yo también la quiero

Himeko- me hablo un poco extrañada

Yo quiero mucho a Merriel, ella es mi novia y sí, yo la amo- pude escuchar un ruido y al voltear me encontré con unos ojos azul profundo mirándome fijamente

Lo siento- dijo la peli azul sin quitar su vista de mis ojos, pude darme cuenta que su mirada reflejaba un poco de tristeza- no quise interrumpir

No hay problema Himemiya- le dijo sonriente mi amiga, la chica nueva se acerco al lavamanos y empezó a mojar su cara

Es extraño estar aquí- nos dijo ella secando su rostro con una pequeña toalla

¿Extraño?- pregunte yo

Si- me contesto mirándome y luego poso su mirada en Mako

¿Por qué?- le pregunto mi amiga

Es más relajado este lugar, en Francia los alumnos son un poco mas infantiles y mimados- termino de decirlo y todos empezamos a reírnos, salimos del sanitario las tres con destino a nuestra aula

Entonces ya saben chicos, todos están invitados a la fiesta de Himeko y pueden invitar a quienes quiera, claro si gustan llevar algo para animar la fiesta no hay problema, eso si nada de peleoneros, drogas- los miro a todos- solo tendremos unas cuantas cervezas pero tal vez solo una por persona- termino de decir y todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad, Merriel llevo a Kanade a la salida y sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, miraba muy enojada a Kanade

¿Por qué lo has hecho?, te dije que Himeko no quería eso

Hay Merriel no seas anticuada ella estará tan feliz que eso no le importara mucho

Pero y si llevan alcohol para "animar la fiesta", seré yo la que reciba un reclamo de Himeko no tu

No, serás tu Kanade, así que más te vale que no sea un desastre- le reclame enojada a Kanade y ella me sonrió muy entusiasmada

No habrá ningún problema te lo aseguro- me dijo entrando al aula y tras de ella nosotras- Chikane iras, ¿verdad?- le pregunto y yo solo escuchaba fingiendo que estaba observando mi bolso

Bueno, yo, si creo que si podre ir, ¿Cuándo es?

Será este sábado a las 7 de la tarde, te esperamos eh- le dijo Kanade aun más contenta y para ser sincera parecía ser ella la que cumpliría años y no yo

Empezamos a platicar y en menos de tres minutos nuestro profesor estaba dentro del aula, y claro así como esta clase fue aburrida todas las demás también lo fueron y creo que seguía mirando mucho a la chica nueva, a veces miraba a Merrile y en otras ocasiones a Mako

Hay que aburrido fue este día- nos dijo Mako- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto ella

No lo sé, tal vez al cine

Sí, pero cual vamos a ver, que no sea de terror- dije yo

Lo mismo opino- dijo Kaoru

Hay amor, no seas miedosa- le dijo Mako besando su mejilla

No, no es eso, en la mayoría de las películas de terror hay muchos gritos y eso no me gusta- dijo ella

Mejor una infantil- dijo Merriel- esas le encantan a Himeko y yo asentí feliz

¿Stubasa, Shige?, ustedes vienen

Si- afirmaron los dos- Miya-sama ¿usted vendrá?- le pregunto Stubasa a la peli azul

No creo que pueda ir- contesto ella justo en ese momento entro Kojima con un balón en la mano- stubasa, ¿vamos a practica?- le pregunto ella

No, vamos al cine a ver una película- le dijo sonriente

¿No te gustaría venir?- le pregunto la chica nueva- porque si tu vas, yo también voy- le dijo la peli azul pícaramente y claro que no tarde ni un poquito en enojarme, pero no, tenía que tranquilizarme ya que solo la está invitando

Sí, creo que si voy- le contesto Kojima un poco sonrojada

SI, entonces yo también voy- dijo la peli azul

Cálmate Kanade dos- le dijo Merriel y el típico trió empezó a reír

Platicamos y bromeamos hasta llegar al cine donde compramos los boletos, palomitas y bebidas, Mako se sentó al principio de la fila H a su derecha Kaoru, luego Shige, Stubasa, Kanade con un chico que invito seguramente para darle celos a mi mejor amigo, después estaba Merriel a su lado estaba yo y a mi derecha estaba la chica nueva con Kojima

No le puse ni la mas mínima importancia a la película, solo escuchaba como platicaban la chica nueva y Kojima, la peli azul hacía reír mucho a Kojima, tratando de no pensar en ellas puse toda mi atención a la película, pero no se ni porque pero al voltear me encontré con una imagen que me desagrado mucho Kojima beso a la chica nueva, pero esta inmediatamente se separo de ella lo que me sorprendió demasiado

No, perdona pero no puedo hacerte eso

¿Qué?- le pregunto Kojima confundida

* * *

><p>siento haber tardado mucho, pero he tenido una cuantas tareas y bueno tampoco se por que pero me gustaría que en esta historia Chikane fuera no solo destacada por su belleza sino también por si intelecto (bueno conocimiento) espero no tardar mucho en terminar el otro capitulo subirlo pronto<p>

muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Entrando un poco al tenis

**Entrando un poco al tenis **

No sé ni porque pero al voltear me encontré con una imagen que me desagrado mucho Kojima beso a la chica nueva, pero esta inmediatamente se separo de ella lo que me sorprendió demasiado

No, perdona pero no puedo hacerte eso

¿Qué?- le pregunto Kojima confundida y la chica nueva llevo su mirada a la pantalla dándole a entender que quería ver la película, Kojima hizo lo mismo con su rostro extrañado y confundido, mientras yo solo me sentía un poco desanimada, pude sentir la mano de Merriel entrelazándose con la mía haciéndome sentir la peor persona, como podía ser capaz de sentirme incomoda de ver escenas de la chica nueva y Kojima besándose si yo tenía novia, no cabe duda soy un caso perdido

¿Te gusto la peli?- le pregunto Kanade al chico con el que venía abrazada

Sí, me gusto- le contesto besándola

A mí me pareció aburrida- empezó a decir Shige- mejor hubiéramos visto una de terror, todo por culpa de Himemiya

¡Qué!, y ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto ella mirándolo sorprendida

Por nacer- me adelante a contestar obteniendo una mirada azul muy profunda y confundida que me provoco un leve sudor en las manos

Si, por nacer- confirmo Shige- y también la tuya Makoto

Ahss, pues ya naci, te prometo no volver a hacerlo

Hay aja, van a quererte de nuevo tus padres- bromeo Kanade y todos empezamos a reír- esa es siempre la frase de Shige, no te creas nada Chikane

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Shige y su amigo, el chico que invito Kanade se retiraron juntos ya que viven cerca, Kanade se fue con mi novia porque son vecinas de departamento, claro tuve que asegurarle a mi novia que dormiría con Mako y Kaoru nos acompaño.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunto la peli-azul a Kojima y ella mirando al suelo negó con la cabeza, esto hizo que la chica nueva la mirara un poco preocupada- pero, fui yo quien te pidió venir, si no te acompaño

No se preocupe Miya-sama, la llevare yo a casa- le dijo mi amigo, pude ver la mirada de la peli-azul tranquilizándose

Deja ya de mirarla- me dijo en bajo mi amiga- ya vámonos- me dijo lo ultimo jalando de mi brazo para ir junto a ella

Llegamos al departamento de Mako, Kaoru y yo preparamos la cena mientras Mako preparo la mesa, empezamos a comer y platicamos de algunas cosas de la escuela- ¿Recuerdan que en la mañana Kanade llego muy extraña y se fue con Merriel?- nos pregunto Kaoru

Si- contestamos al unisonó Mako y yo

Pues lo que sucedió es que Kanade conoció a una chica y quería pasar una buena noche con ella- empezó a reír un poco provocando risa al igual que curiosidad en mi amiga y en mi- tal vez no lo saben pero la técnica de Kanade es siempre decirles a todas las chicas que son especiales para ella- dejo de comer para mirarnos sonriente- pues se le ocurrió decirle a esta chica que no quería una noche, sino que quería alguien a su lado para siempre- empezó a reírse- bueno pues lo que sucedió es que

Mi amor ya, habla- le dijo Mako riendo por culpa de la risa contagiosa de Kaoru

Kaoru- yo tampoco dejaba de reírme- ¿Qué paso?

Bueno pues que la chica le contesto "yo estoy casada, lo único que quería era pasar un buen rato contigo, pero creo que eso no podrá ser" y dejo sola a la pobre de Kanade- empezamos a reírnos todas y eso me dejo sorprendida Kanade siempre ha sido una caza novas además de que siempre logra todas sus conquistas o bueno eso es lo que yo sabia

¿En serio?- le pregunte yo

Si, lo juro- me contesto riendo

¿Cómo lo sabes?, no nos estarás mintiendo, o ¿si amor?- le pregunto Mako

Como crees, Himemiya y Merriel me lo contaron frente a Kanade que estaba rojísima del enojo

Vaya, cambiando de tema, amor para cuando es la tarea de _leoye_- dijo esto último resaltándolo

Para el miércoles- contesto Kaoru despreocupada y Mako le sonrió

Amor, ¿hacemos equipo?

Lo siento, ya tengo equipo- le contesto

Pero, no se supone que

Que te deba ayudar en todo lo relacionado con la escuela porque eres mi novia- la interrumpió y Mako le dedico una mirada un poco triste

No, yo no- empezó a decir en bajo

No Mako, deberías hacer algo productivo además de practicar atletismo- suspiro un poco hondo- amor parece que trabajo para ti, si no me pides la tarea, se la pides a Himeko o a Kojimas y eso que no va en nuestra clase- tomo un sorbo de su jugo- mira que nos den clase los mismos profesores no quiere decir que hasta a los del otro grupo les pidas la tarea o los trabajos

Ya, ya lo sé, soy muy floja y eso no estábien, pero ya voy a trabajar más- la abrazo y Kaoru le beso la mejilla dando por terminada esa "discusión" yo no deje de sorprenderme esa era la primera vez que pude ver como discutían, y es que Kaoru y Mako era la única pareja que conocía que no tenían peleas, o en público no las tenían

Oye, ¿ya nos vamos a dormir?- me pregunto Mako

Si creo que si- le conteste

Bueno entonces yo me voy a dormir- nos dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado

Si- contestamos las dos dirigiéndonos a la habitación de mi amiga, nos acostamos juntas en la cama, yo abrace a Mako- oye, ¿Qué piensas de la chica nueva?- le pregunte

Yo, creo que es linda, inteligente, ¿tú qué opinas?- me pregunto abrazándome más fuerte mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho

Pues si es linda

Solo eso- se empezó a separa un poco de mi y después me miro a los ojos

Yo, no lo se

¿Te gusta Himemiya, verdad?- me pregunto sin rodeos provocándome nervios- dime la verdad

Si- le conteste dudosa de mi respuesta- eso creo

¿Estás confundida?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla derecha con su dedo índice haciendo que me relajara

Si- le agarre la mano- no sé que siento, a veces no dejo de pensar que es muy linda y también inteligente, porta siempre elegancia en su andar aun teniendo solo el uniforme puesto- suspire- no dejo de mirarla, si creo que si me gusta

Bueno eso está mejor

¿Qué?- me dejo sorprendida e impresionada, que fue lo que me acaba de decir

Es mejor que lo aceptas a que lo niegues cuando todos se han dado cuenta- empezó a mover juguetonamente mi flaquito- además que harás, porque Merriel no es celosa pero dudo que le guste compartir tus miradas

¿Pero qué cosas dices Mako?- le pregunté riendo un poco y ella me clavo su mirada azul en mi provocándome sentimientos extraños

Himeko, después de que Merriel compara tus miradas, tal vez llegue a compartir tus labios

¿QUE?, no digas tonterías

No son tonterías Himeko, tu amas a Merriel y lo único que sientes por Himemiya es atracción ¿verdad?- me pregunto aun clavándome su mirada profunda e indescriptible

Claro, ya te lo había dicho antes Mako yo quiero y mucho a Merriel

La quieres y ¿tambien la amas?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa y yo solo baje la mirada un poco extrañada y tal vez ¿confundida?

Yo, Mako yo- empecé a tartamudear sin siquiera saber que decir, ella solo me sonrió mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi

¿Qué te parece si mañana platicamos?, mira que ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar

¿Descansar?- pregunte confundida

Si, mañana tengo que ir con Kaoru, ya sabes tiene que ir a concursar

Ha, cierto me había olvidado, y ¿a qué hora será?- le pregunte

No, no creo que puedas ir- me contesto riendo

¿QUE? Y ¿por qué?- le conteste con una pregunta haciendo un pequeño puchero

Porque nos levantaremos a las cuatro y media de la ¡mañana!- me miro muy divertida- si quieres te despierto aun que dudo mucho que nos acompañes

Ahora que lo recuerdo- le dije evitando mirarla a los ojos- mañana tengo que ir con Tsubasa a la escuela para que le firmen sus documentos así podrá ir al partido

Hay aja- me reclamo con la mirada riendo aun- bueno descansa Himeko- me dijo abrazando mi brazo derecho, nunca me ha gustado dormir con las personas, hasta me incomoda dormir con Merriel las únicas personas con las que no me incomodo y creo que hasta me siento feliz, son Mako y claro mi madre

Himeko- escuche la voz de Mako mientras sentía un leve movimiento en mi hombro

Himeko, ya nos vamos te hemos dejado dinero para que tomes un taxi- me dijo la voz armónica de Kaoru, yo abrí un poco los ojos dándome cuenta que Mako se estaba arreglando el cabello un poco alejada de nosotras y Kaoru había dejado ya de mover mi hombro ahora me sonreía- yo me iré con Makoto en el auto así que he dejado dinero por si te lo has olvidado en casa- me dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna

Si, gracias- le dije a Kaoru quien me beso la mejilla en actitud de despedida

Oh, que me pongo celosa- dijo mi amiga mientras Kaoru salía de la habitación diciéndole a Mako que la esperaría afuera – ya me voy Himeko te cuidas y si quieres comer puedes comprar algo ya sabes donde guardo el dinero, ¿sí?- me dijo y después me dio un beso en mi frente

Si ya vete- le dije tapando todo mi cuerpo con las sabanas- adiós

Cuídate- me dijo apagando la luz de la habitación, pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose, al poco rato escuche el motor de un auto y seguro el de Kaoru, pude sentir muy pesados mis parpados y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura- **escuche la voz de Axel cantando, a mi me agrada como canta, pero hay veces en las que prefiero ¡DORMIR!**-Tu eres mi color mi poesía y mi música**- medesperté muy desorientada tome mi móvil lo más rápido que pude y presione el botón para descolgar- ¡Bueno!- conteste

Pequeña, estoy afuera de tu departamento, ¿Dónde estás?- me pregunto Stubasa

Hay, perdón Stuby- le dije un poco adormilada ya me había, pero ¿qué hora es? me pregunte a mi misma viendo el reloj que marcaba las ocho y media- hay Stubasa, perdón estoy en el departamento de Mako, pero ya voy a la escuela

No espera, Himeko los documentos me los firmaran en el partido- escuche voces de varias personas seguro ya estaba en la calle de mi departamento- así que no es necesario ir, por eso vine a "verte"

Haa, perdón- me disculpe y pude escuchar su risa

No, no pienso perdonarte a menos que- a caso quería chantajearme, como se atreve- que me acompañes al entrenamiento de hoy

Al entrenamiento, ¿por qué?- le pregunte un poco confundida

Porque sería feo ir solito- me dijo muy alegre- dime donde estas- le dije la dirección y fui corriendo en dirección al sanitario, me di una buena ducha, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba fuera con un short blanco, una blusa azul-cielo un poco ajustada, una sudadera blanca con estrellitas rojas en el centro, escuche el timbre sonar, corrí a la puerta para poder irme con mi amigo quien estaba fuera esperando por mí, cuando salí pude percatarme que estaba muy galán, muy perfumado y con una vestimenta que no era elegante pero tampoco al estilo "Shige", tenia puesta una camiseta blanca de manga larga con dos rayas azules en el costado del hombro hasta el derecho que no rebasaba el antebrazo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis blancos y recargada en su espalda una funda tipo mochila de entrenamiento, como la que usan los futbolistas

Y ahora ¿por qué pantalón?- le pregunte ya que el casi siempre utiliza short igual que yo

Eso es porque los chicos también tendemos a cambiar de gustos aun que sea una vez al año, tan solo un diez por ciento que ustedes- me reclamo riendo

No, yo no soy así- le reproche, seguimos platicando un buen rato y aun que en la mayoría del camino era yo la que hablaba me sentí extraña, Stubasa se notaba un poco ajeno a mi mejor amigo, parecía otra persona

Es aquí- me dijo, yo me sorprendí realmente imagine que estaría más lejos pero bueno, Stubasa y yo entramos en la zona de entrenamiento cual realmente tenía mucha área verde, mi amigo me extendió una raqueta que era un poco pequeña, tenía marcada una "P" en el centro, yo solo la agarre y lo vi sonriéndome- jugaremos en parejas

O sea vamos jugar tu y yo- el me miro alegre- yo no sé jugar tenis Stubasa

Eso no importa, solo esfuérzate- me animo muy sonriente- iré a dejar esto en la banca- hizo énfasis a su mochila- y voy por agua, ¿quieres?- me pregunto, yo hice un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, pude ver como se alejaba, después mire la raqueta

¿Cuál es?- pregunte al aire- una P, ¡no entiendo!

La letra P representa a la marca _PRINCE_- escuche una voz elegante, fina y firme que era sonora en todo el lugar, o tan solo eso sentí yo me atreví a voltear para encontrarme con ella, entonces escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo reclamándole por su llegada tan tarde provocando que dejara de admirarla con la mirada

Llegue hace diez minutos- le informo la chica nueva a mi amigo- pero fui por una ponta- le dijo señalándole su bebida

Vaya, ahora empezamos el partido, ¿con quién hará pareja?- le pregunto Tsubasa empezando a realizar algunos ejercicios de calentamiento

No adivinas- le dijo bromista la peli-azul quitándose la sudadera morada que tenía puesta

Kojima, ¿no?- le pregunto picaron mi amigo y lo único que yo hice fue voltear a verla, ella se percato, pero aun así no me miro

Créeme que intente hacerlo, pero- se sentó en el pasto y después dio un suspiro- prefiero no jugar con fuego, no me gusta quemarme

¿Le gusta?, o solo ¿pensaba jugar con ella?- le pregunto mirándola directamente y muy serio- ¿Minami termino con usted Miya-sama?

¿Qué?- susurro la peli-azul muy sonrojada por la ultima pregunto de mi mejor amigo y segura mente solo porque estaba sentada no cayó al piso, eso me dejo muy sorprendida y muy intrigada- Stubasa- pronuncio con los ojos abiertos y después agacho la mirada

¿Por qué no empiezan a jugar?

Sí- le contesto y luego me miro- ella jugara contigo, ¿no?

Como cree, usted jugara con Himeko, yo todavía no termino de flexionar- le contesto haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento

Bueno, vamos - dijo ella mirándome y entrando al área de la cancha- ¿sabes jugar?- me pregunto

No- le conteste un poco apenada

Bueno, mira debes de tener esta postura- empezó a explicarme y yo no le puse mucha atención a lo que me decía ya que solo me preocupe de mirarla en todo momento- inténtalo- me animo sacándome de mi mundo

Si- conteste intentando parame como ella lo había hecho- ¿así?- le pregunte un poco apenada, después sentí sus brazos tras los míos, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de mi espalda, pude sentir su respiración de mi oído derecho

Levanta un poco más la raqueta, flexiona un poco tus brazos y recuerda apuntar al cuadro derecho con la raqueta- yo eleve un poco mi mano, pero ella coloco las suyas sobre las mías y me puse tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos- solo la raqueta no tus manos- ella hizo un movimiento en mis manos elevando la raqueta y bajando el nivel de mis manos- estas muy tensa tranquila, creo que eres diestra, ¿verdad?

Si- pude sentir sus piernas rozando las mías y eso me erizo toda la piel

Entonces debes de mantener esta posición en tus piernas cuando realices un saque, atrás de la línea- me dijo recorriendo mi pierna derecha hacia atrás- la derecha atrás de la otra de forma paralela a la línea, y la izquierda apuntando al poste derecho y atrás de la línea, pero no te separes mucho- me dijo muy cerca del oído estremeciéndome mucho

¿Así?- le pregunte como niña pequeña muy nerviosa por sentir cada vez más cerca su respiración en mi oído

Si, tranquila- me dijo acercándose más a mi oído- toma con las yemas de los dedos la pelota y deja el mayor de tu peso en la pierna derecha ¿sí?

Si- ella me dio la pelota y yo un poco nerviosa la agarre torpemente, las manos me sudaban y no dejaba de temblarme las piernas y aun que trate de disimular, se que ella se dio cuenta de eso y supongo que le agradaba porque cada vez que me hablaba lo hacía mas y mas cerca de mi oído, yo solo rezaba para no llegar a hacer algo torpe como siempre

Debes aventar un poco fuerte la pelota y esperar un poco hasta que al levantar tu brazo la raqueta puede golpearla, la raqueta siempre debe de estar recta y apuntando hacia arriba, golpéala con fuerza para que puede pasar por encima de la red- me dijo terminado el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, ella me miraba fijamente- vamos, inténtalo- me dijo esto ultimo recargándose en un árbol que estaba a unos pasos de la cancha

Si- le conteste sosteniendo fuerte la raqueta, su mirada me ponía nerviosa y yo lance la pelota hacia arriba, lo peor de todo es que la pelota me cayó en la cabeza, yo solté la raqueta y me toque la cabeza que me dolía, voltee a ver a la chica nueva que me miraba un poco sorprendida y aun recargada en el árbol

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto reaccionando un poco preocupada y acercándose a mi

Si- le conteste con mucha vergüenza y ella sostuvo mi cara en sus manos haciéndome sonrojar, ella me miro de una manera indescriptible agacho un poco mi cabeza

Creo que antes debería enseñarte a lanzar las pelotas- me dijo un poco sonriente- ¿no practicas algún deporte?

No, ninguno

Bueno, sostén bien la pelota, solo con las yemas harás un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con tu antebrazo, no muevas ni tus hombros ni tu brazo- ella hizo un movimiento de su codo a su muñeca- no muevas la mano y arrójala con toda tu fuerza, con dirección recta

Si- le dije sosteniendo la pelota con mucha fuerza y sorprendentemente estaba demasía elevada

¡La raqueta!- me dijo la chica nueva haciendo que realizara el movimiento que ella me dijo con la raqueta, y sorprendentemente logre golpearla aun que la pelota no llego a pasar la red- ¡eso!- dijo casi gritando un poco sonriente

Estuvo mal, ¿verdad?- le dije un poco triste y ella me sonrió, después hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza

No, eso estuvo bien

¡Atrápala!- escuche gritar a Stubasa, por instinto voltee hacia él, viendo una pelota de tenis tan cerca de mí que cerré los ojos del miedo que recibir ¡OTRO! golpe con una pelota, al no sentir ni escuchar nada decidí abrir los ojos encontrándome con la mano de la peli-azul frente a mi cara que sostenía la pelota, así evitando que me golpeara

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto ella sin voltearse a mí, solo me miro de reojo y yo asentí así después ella miro a mi mejor amigo- ¡ya terminaste!- lo que dijo en vez de parecer afirmación sonó como una pregunta

Es que todavía me cambie de ropa- le contesto teniendo puesto ahora un short deportivo color azul y unas gafas, seguro porque el sol empezaba a salir más- pero, ¿preparada?

Si, entonces estás listo- le dijo ella sonriente acercándose al centro de la última línea de la cancha

Si- le contesto el mirándome- no te preocupes Himeko, cuando termine con Miya-sama practicaremos un poco tu y yo ¿sí?- me dijo retando con la mirada a la peli-azul quien le dedico una sonrisa burlona

Pobre de ti Stubasa, no podrás cumplir tu promesa- le dijo haciendo una postura similar a la que me demostró a mí, pero esta vez ella tenía la raqueta en su mano izquierda- prepárate que saco yo- le informo ella lanzando la pelota al cielo y poder golpearla, era en dirección al rostro de mi amigo, tan potente era la fuerza con la que fue golpeada que la única reacción de Tsubasa fue alejar su rostro y sin puder devolvérsela

Eso es todo- le reclamo burlón mi amigo- pues mire que esa técnica solo la realizan las personas cobardes

Vaya eso no lo sabía yo creí que tenias buen reflejo- le dijo rebotando en el piso un poco la pelota- y me podrías- lanzo la pelota al cielo- devolverla pelota

¡Pues mire que si!- le grito mi amigo regresándola, pero la peli-azul la devolvió con una velocidad sorprendente que hasta pude escuchar el viento cortándose, así empezaron un partido muy interesante y es que el deporte a mi no me agrada pero siempre me interesaron los partidos en los que mis amigos juegan además yo se que Stubasa es muy bueno eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y claro que al darme cuenta que se veía un poco tenso al jugar contra la chica nueva me llamo mucho la atención

La chica nueva realizo un saque tan bajo que podría asegurar que Stubasa no lograría regresarlo, pero claro mi amigo con mucha velocidad llego hasta lograr golpear -¡carajo!- grito tirando la raqueta, pues la pelota no sobrepaso la red y eso provoco una burla tremenda por parte de la peli-azul, quien en todo momento resaltaba mucha elegancia y yo no dejaba de mirarla

No es culpa de la raqueta que seas tan mal jugador- le dijo ella calmando un poco su risa y claro el le dedico una mirada de fingido rencor

Oye, no te burles que es lógico, ya que no he practicado en mucho tiempo

Pretextos son pretextos- dijo Aoba-san un poco alejado de la cancha deajndome muy sorprendida pues no me di cuenta de su presencia por estar atenta en el ¿partido?

Tardaste mucho- le reclamo la chica nueva- sirve Aoba- dijo la peli-azul lazándole la pelota y el con mucha facilidad la recibió con su mano izquierda – ahora preparemos los dobles

Vaya, Miya-sama no espere que invitara a _ESTE_ al partido- le dijo- pero bueno ¿con quién haremos los dúos?- le pregunto

Claro que ustedes dos harán dobles, necesitan estar en equipo para que el partido sea un poco justo- les dijo burlona

Entonces jugara con Himeko, ¿no?- pregunto sonriente mi amigo- que ella también jugara no la excluya

O será que Chikane le tiene miedo a Kurusugawa-san- dijo Aoba-san con tono un poco y ella solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, después volteo a verme

Vamos- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- después de este, tu sirves el primer saque- me dijo con firmeza, pero que le pasa ni siquiera me pregunto si me sentía capaz de jugar pero qué actitud- atrás de línea- me dijo acercándose a mi –recuerda flexionar un poco tus brazos y una vez que ya estés jugando debes también flexionar un poco las piernas para poder tener un mejor movimiento- me dijo mirando a mi amigo y también a Aoba-san, después se acerco a la segunda línea de la cancha la que está más cerca de la red

¿Preparadas?, halla va- dijo Aoba-san lanzado muy fuerte la pelota en dirección a la chica nueva quien con mucha facilidad y elegancia la devolvió

Acércate Himeko- me dijo Stubasa lazando la pelota hacia mí, yo me acerque un poco hacia la pelota y pude sentir la mano suave de la peli-azul

La raqueta de abajo hacia arriba- me dijo moviendo mi mano para que le diera justo a la pelota que no llego a sobrepasar la red

Hay Himeko, lánzala mas fuerte- me reclamo Stubasa y pude darme cuenta de que Himemiya le dedico una mirada fulminante, ella se acerco a mi moviendo mi muñeca de forma circular

Solo mueve la raqueta de abajo hacia arriba, con movimiento circulatorio y trata de que no muevas toda tu brazo- me dijo alejándose de mi- vamos Aoba, saca

Si- contesto rápido haciendo un saque demasiado veloz hacia el rostro de la chica nueva, esa era la misma técnica que realizo la chica nueva contra mi amigo, es mas se podría decir que iba con mucha más velocidad, pero ella con un poco de dificultad logro regresarla, así comenzando de nuevo, claro todo el ritmo termino con migo que apenas si pude rozar la pelota con la raqueta y bueno así dos veces más y me alegra mucho decir que en la quinta vez pude golpearla con un poco de fuerza que logro pasar la red, Aoba-san la regreso con mucha facilidad, pero con dirección segura hacia mi rostro y yo solo cerré los ojos

¡Quítate!- escuche que me gritaba Aoba-san y pude sentir como me empujaban con un poco de delicadeza, sin tirarme al instante escuche el golpeo de la raqueta a la pelota- ¿estás bien Kurusugawa?- me pregunto Aoba-san un poco preocupado

Si- el suspiro por mi respuesta, Stuabsa regreso la pelota con un saque impresionante y Himemiya la golpeo con mucha velocidad y fuerza hacia el rostro de Aoba-san que no pudo esquivarlo provocando, después de recibir el golpe que causo que perdiera el equilibrio así cayendo al piso

* * *

><p><strong>lamento haber tardado mucho y si se que no es de dios que Chikane haga esas cosas (pero si casi lastima a Himeko) pero espero eso no les moleste mucho ya que esa es la actitud que se me ocurrió, si lo se un poco exagerada<strong>

**espero terminar pronto el próximo capitulo y subirlo, muchas gracias por leer**

**perdón**** también por mi falta de ortografía y por que uno de los personajes se llame Stubasa y no TSUBASA(como debería llamarse ), pero pues a una persona le prometí que ese personaje se llamaría ****así**

**y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer :p**


	6. ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

¡Quítate!- escuche que me gritaba Aoba-san y pude sentir como me empujaban con un poco de delicadeza, sin tirarme al instante escuche el golpeo de la raqueta a la pelota- ¿estás bien Kurusugawa?- me pregunto Aoba-san un poco preocupado

Si- el suspiro por mi respuesta, Stuabsa regreso la pelota con un saque impresionante y Himemiya la golpeo con mucha velocidad y fuerza hacia el rostro de Aoba-san que no pudo esquivarlo provocando, después de recibir el golpe que causo que perdiera el equilibrio así cayendo al piso

Ahh- se quejo Aoba-san tapando con la palma de su mano su nariz y su boca

¡Aoba!- hablo un fuerte mi amigo- no creí que fueras tan veloz- empezando a burlarse, Aoba-san solo le dedico una fugaz mirada, después de que se levanto y pude darme cuenta que goteaba poca sangre de su rostro cabizbajo- ¿Aoba?- dejo de bromear mi amigo un poco impresionado

Chikane- pude escucharlo murmurar dejando de tocar con su mano derecha su nariz que empezaba a sangrar ahora un poco más

Porque no te vas a la sombrita y regresas cuando puedas jugar- le dijo con una voz prepotente y con una rabia tremenda, o tan solo eso me sentí

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le pregunto Aoba-san mirándola fijamente

Lo siento, pero no sabía que tenias tan pésimos reflejos- le contesto con un tono realmente burlón y demasiado arrogante, muy diferente a como hablaba siempre con él y con mi amigo

¡Lo has hecho a propósito!, sabes perfectamente que no soy tan veloz con los que usan técnicas surdas- le dijo Aoba-san demasiado enojado, acercándose un poco a la red

¡Lástima!- le sonrió - ahora no podremos jugar

Miya-sama, Aoba, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Stubasa tratando de evitar la riña que empezaba un poco tensa entre ellos- Himeko, ¿qué opinas?

Yo creo que sí, yo no desayune nada

¿Y usted Miya-sama?- le pregunto mientras tocaba el hombro de Aoba-san dándole a entender a este que no lo dejaría acercarse más a la red, la chica nueva asintió y así fue como Aoba-san se acomodo sus lentes, se puso su sudadera negra que tenia puesta, el siempre viste con prendas deportivas o bueno así siempre lo he visto además del uniforme escolar claro

Pronto llegamos a un restaurant que está cerca y un chico alto, rubio y un poco robusto que tenia puesto una camiseta blanca un pantalón y un chaleco de color negro con unas carpetas de menú en mano, quien miro directamente a la peli-azul un poco sonrojado, empezó a tartamudear- este, este ¿les gustaría ver, ver el menú?- extendió las carpetas y Himemiya aun con la mirada un poco ¿enojada? Negó con un movimiento en la mano mientras sacaba su móvil seguro para revisar la hora, pues al momento lo volvió a guardar en su mochila

No gracias- contesto

Gracias- dijeron al unisonó Aoba-san y mi amigo aceptando una carpeta

¿Qué les gustaría pedir?- pregunto el garzón sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la peli-azul quien volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa

Realmente solo desearía un café- le dijo ella y después volteo a verme- kurusugawa-san, ¿Qué pedirá?- me pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

Pues yo quisiera un jugo de naranja y tal vez

Un pastelillo- me interrumpió Stubasa alegre- Qué tal un pastelillo

Si, un pastelillo por favor- le dije sonriente al garzón quien empezó a escribir en su cuaderno, este sujeto me empezó a desagradar tal vez porque después de terminar de escribir dirigía su mirada a Himemiya

Yo quiero un capuchino y también unos panqueques- dijo Stubasa- hay que engordar dijo en bajo mirándome y eso provoca una pequeña risa entre los dos, el garzón continuo escribiendo, después miro a Aoba-san y este dejo de mirar la carpeta

Un jugo escorpión, una rebanada de pan de ajo y- escuche un ruido rechinante proveniente del lugar de mi amigo, pude ver que se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y me percate como la cara de mi amigo se deformaba cada vez mas y con una expresión de asco agacho la mirada- un palto de spaghetti con ajillo y guindilla

Aliméntate bien amigo- le dijo Stubasa dando un leve golpe en el hombro de Aoba-san

¿Cuál es el jugo escorpión?- pregunto la peli-azul y el garzón aprovecho para hablarle lo cual provoco un enojo tremendo en mí, yo solo mire por la ventana ignorando un poco la "situación"

Es jugo de limón junto con cebolla morada y ajo molidos, claro si desea se puede agregar betabel, sal e inclusive miel

Ah- miro a Aoba-san- es lo mismo que preparaba en el colegio

Si- contesto Aoba-san- ¿quieres uno?- le pregunto

No, creo que no- dijo ella con una sonrisa- me quedo conforme solo con un café

Eso sería todo- le dijo la peli-azul al rubio que guardo su cuaderno

En un momento les traeré los alimentos- dijo el rubio dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar a su destino

Por cierto, ¿vas a estar presente en la junta del día lunes?- le pregunto Stubasa a Aoba-san

No, no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo, mañana salimos a concursar y dudo estar a tiempo, pero tu si estarás, ¿verdad?

Sí, yo también fui representante y nos darán reconocimiento- mi amigo me miro- Himeko, ¿no sabes si Kaoru también ira?- me pregunto alegre

No lo sé hoy ella fue junto con Mako por lo del concurso, pero todavía tienen que hacerle un examen mañana

Entiendo- me contesto volteando a ver al rubio que venía hacia nosotros- gracias- le dijo al garzón que traía ya los alimentos- aquí está el capuchino, los panqueques- le extendió a Stubasa la comida y así también a todos nosotros

Me tengo que retirar ya- dijo la peli-azul una vez que termino de beber su café, saco su móvil y empezó a escribir algo

¿A dónde irá?- le pregunto mi amigo- será tal vez con una pequeña chica llamada Kojima

Qué más quisiera yo- le dijo esto acomodando la sudadera que tenia puesta- pero no, quede con Shun-wha- le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y cargo sobre su hombro derecho su mochila- ¿Cuánto será?- le dijo al garzón pidiéndole la cuenta- esta vez pago yo- dijo sonriente provocando que al pobre rubio se le cayera el cuaderno de la mano

Lo, lo siento- ella muy rápido levanto el cuaderno del piso, después pago la cuenta y volteo hacia nosotros que no dejamos de mirarla

Luego nos veremos- dijo esto empezando a caminar a la salida y antes de salir volteo a verme con una corta sonrisa a la cual correspondí como una idiota, si por qué no deje de mirarla hasta que mi vista o mejor dicho el muro del restaurant no me lo permitió

Hey, Himeko regresa- me dijo burlón mi amigo- baja ya de la luna

Después de un rato Aoba-san se fue a entrenar al parecer a un gimnasio que estaba cerca y mi amigo Stubasa decidió acompañarme de regreso al departamento de Mako

¿Quieres pass?-mi amigo me impidió terminar la pregunta pasando rápido y con una sonrisa

No vas a pasar- me dijo a lo cual yo asentí, estuvimos viendo una película 3 metros sobre el cielo, a mi me encanta como habla _Mario Casas_ y conozco un poco de el por qué vi una serie llamada Los hombres de Paco, además Mako me había dicho que la peli estaba triste, a mi más bien me hizo enojar la actitud que opto la actuación de _Marial Valverde_

Huy que final- dijo sonriente mi amigo

Como ocurre con muchas parejas- comente apagando el DVD

Si- me dijo mi amigo ayudándome a guardar la película junto a las demás- oye Himeko, dime una cosa y por favor- me miro directo a los ojos sentándose en el sofá más grande y recargando su espalda por completo en el respaldo - contéstame con la verdad

¿Qué?- pregunte sin entenderle- sí, claro que es

Te gusta Miya-sama verdad- me dijo con una mirada profunda dejándome muy sorprendida

¡Qué!- casi le grite y él me miro un poco enojado

Si te gusta Himemiya Chikane- dijo separando su espalda del respaldo-ella no es buena para ti Himeko

Pero que estás cosas diciendo- le sonreí un poco nerviosas- no digas tonterías

Mira pequeña- empezó a decirme ahora con un tono un poco más bajo, como siempre me habla el- la conozco perfectamente y para ella no eres nada solo provocaras hacerte daño- me dijo levantándose- ahora te gusta, pero cuando la llegues a conocer mejor tal vez la odies

Que- dije murmurando, sus palabras me dejaron más que impresionada

Himeko me tengo que ir ya así que cuídate y por favor no olvides lo que te he dicho- lo ultimo me lo dijo con un tono de advertencia y consejo

Luego no vemos- por fin le conteste una vez que estábamos en la salida, lo vi marcharse y entre al departamento sin entender aun lo que me acababa de decir

El día se paso muy rápido, yo regrese como a las 12:30 a mi departamento ya que tenía que lavar todas mis ropas y limpiar todo el departamento, lo cual no me costó demasiado esfuerzo o trabajo alguno ya que vivo sola, una vez termine toda mi labor me tome una buena ducha, después de media hora tocaron a mi puerta seguro ya llegarían los chicos

Hola- me saludo Kanade- vamos a guardar en tu cuarto los objetos que se puedan romper

Ahh, si está bien- entramos a la sala y guarde un jarrón que mi padre me había regalado al igual que algunas otras cosas y claro mi tv también la guarde ya que la última fiesta (que me hizo el favor de organizar Kanade) unos de los invitados se encargaron de destruirla por completo y claro está, que hoy no deseo que suceda algo similar

¿Por qué tan temprano? apenas son las 3:35- le pregunte una vez que habíamos ya terminado de guardar las cosas y ella me sonrió muy alegre

Porque vamos a comprar unas cuantas _viñas, whiskys _también algunas cervezas espero te guste la _Tecate_ o tal vez _Heineken_, oye no te gusta el _Budweiser_-tocaron la puerta, claro yo feliz de que interrumpieran la gran lista de bebidas ya que no sabía perfectamente cuales eran o que eran, le dije que tendría que abrir la puerta, sin embargo me acompaño hasta esta y continuo con su lista, mi novia que era quien estaba llamando solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que tenía dibujada en el rostro y es que cuando Kanade empieza no hay nada ni nadie que le detenga- también compraremos coñac _Hennessy_ o _Fin Bois_, verdad Merriel

Si si, ya deja de molestar a mi chica y lárgate a la cocina- le dijo bromeando con un tono enojado y me abrazo- Kanade más te vale que no hayas invitado a muchas personas

No como crees, los del 511 no los invite ya sabes cómo se ponen, tampoco invite a todos los del 509 y 307, pero pues somos pocos- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y camino hasta el refrigerador, saco dos refrescos _coca cola_- ¿Mako y Kanade vendrán?- me pregunto sentándose en el sofá y después le lazo uno de los refrescos a mi novia que ágilmente lo sostuvo con su mano derecha

Supongo que sí- me senté en el sofá contrario quedando de frente a ella- regresaran de concursar hoy cerca de las ocho y media o nueve, pero mañana temprano Kaoru tendrá que ir a realizar un examen

Vaya, que horror- cometo mi novia dando un sorbo al refresco- Kanade vamos a comprar algo de comer algunas bebidas para la fiesta, ¿el congelador lo has traído?

No, iba a traerlo pero llegaste- se excuso, y empezó a caminar a la puerta- acompáñame a pedírselo a mi primo

¿Josep te lo prestara?-le pregunte y ella me contesto un sí con una sonrisa- ¿lo has invitado?

Si, también pondrá la música espero no molestemos a los vecinos- me contesto esta vez mi novia

No creo- contesto Kanade - vamos Merriel, ahora regresamos Himeko- me termino de hablar antes de salir, así dejándome sola en mi departamento un poco molesta porque Josep vendría, el fue mi amigo desde que llegue, el me presento con Merriel y Kanade, pero siempre ha sido de lo peor fue capaz de pedirme que saliera con él según que le gustaba solo para que le diera las respuestas del examen final y claro que no acepte pues en ese tiempo Merriel y yo estábamos por formar un noviazgo, hace unos cuantos meses deserto de la preparatoria por sus faltas

Decidí pensar en otra cosa y lo único que pensé fue en comida, pues escuche un sonido muy conocido proveniente de mi estomago, aproveche para prepararme algo de comer ya que no había vuelto a comer desde la mañana, terminado así de recordar lo que antes me había dicho Stubasa y eso me termino quitando todo el apetito, eso claro después de haber preparado con mucho esmero mi spaghetti con rebanaditas de quesito- cuando la conozca, tal vez ¿la odie?- susurre al aire un poco confundida

¡Himeko!- escuche el grito de mi amigo Shige al otro lado de mi puerta golpeándola un poco, eso termino de sacarme de mis pensamientos

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte una vez que abrí la puerta y percatándome de la presencia de Kojima

Hemos venido a ayudarte- me contesto Kojima y yo la mire un poco tal vez enojada o puede que haya sido una mirada de ¿envidia?

Si, también llegaran algunos amigos del equipo y, ¿no nos dejas pasar?- me pregunto alegre el rubio dando media vuelta, levantando algunas bolsas que seguro pesaban pues los gestos de su cara expresaban esfuerzo y eso provoco una leve risita entre Kojima y yo, recordándome que era mi amiga, no entiendo aun porque de pronto deje de tratarla como tal

Pasen, ¿les ayudo?- pregunte sin esperar respuesta pues ya había levantado del suelo dos bolsas que realmente si pesaban y sumándole lo torpe que soy, mas aun al caminar pude deducir que caería y claro mi suposición no fue errónea pues perdí muy rápido el equilibrio y mi cuerpo tomo trayectoria a la derecha o sea hacia Kojima quien llebava su bolso de entrenamiento en el hombro derecho y en la manos traía también bolsas, Shige me quito de las manos las bolsas antes de que cayeran al piso y claro Kojima me abrazo pues de cualquier forma caería sobre ella

Jajaja- así acostumbran caminar, por el piso ¿no?- nos pregunto aun riendo el rubio haciendo que no solo me avergonzara sino que también me enojara

Cállate, que tu no podías tampoco levantar las bolsas- le contesto Kojima levantándose muy rápido- o me vas a decir que no pesan- me tendió la mano a la cual acepte, quedando de frente con ella

No, esas no pesaban- ella lo miro fulminantemente

Bueno, tal vez un poquito- termino de decir y todos empezamos a reír- ya, vamos a trabajar

Si- contestamos al unisonó Kojima y yo, sacamos algunas cosas de las bolsas, muchos refrescos y también muchas papas fritas, igual unas bolsas enormes de maíz palomero

Yo no preparo las palomitas, soy terrible y termino quemando la cocina- dijo Shige librando ya que se puso su sudadera- voy con los chicos, ellos traerán _red bull_, algunas _monster _y tal vez encontremos otras- se volteo a nosotras antes de salir- las veo al rato

Adiós- le despedí y un incomodo silencio invadió todo el departamento, Kojima continuo guardando las bebidas y lo único que hacía era observarla

Porque no dejamos esta actitud tan tonta- me dijo ella con una mirada tranquila y sonriendo

Que- susurre y en menos de un segundo comprendí a lo que se refería, simplemente agache la mirada y guarde silencio

Himeko- me llamo un poco hartada- somos amigas, ¿no?- me dijo tocando mis hombros haciendo que la mirara al rostro que un tenía esa sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te molesta de mi?- me pregunto acercándose un poco más a mi

Kojima, yo- no supe que contestarle o mejor dicho no quise contestarle" sabes Kojima lo único que me desagrada es que estés cerca de la chica nueva, ni siquiera quiero que la mires" eso sería algo no solo tonto también disgustan te para ambas así que mejor evito esa escena, justo salvando este horrible silencio sonó su móvil y ella al revisar quien le llamaba se le alegro el rostro y su nueva sonrisa reflejaba una felicidad rápidamente me miro pidiendo permiso con un bajo "disculpa" y se alejo un poco

Hola- dijo sonriente- no, no estoy ocupada, si- soltó una pequeña risita provocada por la plática que tenia- no, depende, pues si me compras un helado tal vez- dijo revisando la hora en su reloj de mano- pues, espera un momento- tapo con la palma de su mano derecha la bocina inferior y una parte del teléfono- oye Himeko, ¿la fiesta empieza a las 7, verdad?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí con un movimiento afirmativo con mi rostro y ella me sonrió- si antes de las 9 entendido- dijo una vez teniendo el teléfono al lado de su rostro con un tono condicional, se despidió y después colgó el móvil

Oye Himeko, tendré que irme ya y regreso a la fiesta ¿sí?- me dijo levantando su bolso de entrenamiento

Si- conteste rápidamente

Entonces me voy ya, adiós Himeko- se despidió de mi y después salió del departamento, aburrida me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, empecé a sentir mis parpados muy pesados y mis ojos me ardían un poco, lentamente quede dormida sin darme cuenta del tiempo

_Estaba dentro de una casa oscura, fría, con algo de elegancia pero, un poco tenebrosa e inclusive con carencia de vida y se podía escuchar de afuera una lluvia muy fuerte, extrañamente estaba sentada en una silla cabizbaja y con una mirada perdida en ese tiempo tenía 8 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente, en mi mano sostenía una fotografía de mis padres junto a mi aun más pequeña con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba no solo vida sino también alegría, se escuchaban truenos largos y muy fuertes, curiosamente no me asuste siendo ese tipo de días que más odio porque me asustan_

_Himeko- dijo mi tío que entro corriendo por la puerta, me abrazo fuertemente- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aqui?- me pregunto con una enorme preocupación en su rostro_

_Tio Kirisu- le dije pronunciado como siempre mal su nombre el me miro un poco más tranquilo al ver entrar a la habitación la mucama con dos tazas de té en una bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos_

_Marian, ¿Cómo ha estado Himeko?- le pregunto cargándome entre sus brazos de forma afectiva_

_Señor Kurusugawa, ella ha estado así desde que se fue al trabajo señor- le contesto dejando al lado de la mesita la bandeja con las tazas té- señor han llamado del hospital por la señora que al parecer se ha sentido un poco mal_

_¿Mi mama?- me apresure a preguntar consiguiendo la pesada mirada de mi tío que tenía un gran pesar con mucha tristeza_

_No te preocupes Himeko mama va a estar bien, ya verás- me tranquilizo con sus palabras – poso su mirada en la mucama que sostenía el teléfono en sus manos- tengo que contestar pequeña, pero ahora regreso- me acostó en la cama y me dio un beso en la frente- por favor Marian cuide de ella- salió de la habitación contestando el teléfono_

_Marian, ¿papa regresara?- le pregunte a la mucama que además de ser una persona que quería mucho era muy importante para mi_

_No pequeña, jamás regresara- me dijo con una sonrisa abrazándome- jamás…_

Tan floja como siempre- escuche la voz de Mako y pude sentir un beso en mi mejilla derecha

¡Suéltame!- grite fingiendo asco- ahora me tendré que lavar

Ya es tan tarde, mira ya son las 7- me dijo señalando el reloj de mi habitación- nos encontramos con Shige, Stubasa, Kanade, Josep, Merriel y algunos chicos del salón así que ahora están afuera colocando la música

Si vamos -le conteste alegre levantándome de la cama- mañana a ¿qué hora se ira Kaoru?

Creo que se levantara por las cinco de la mañana para poder viajar- me contesto extendiendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa en rostro- señorita Kurusugawa Himeko, ¿me daría el honor de ser la primera en felicitarla en su cumpleaños número 17?- me pregunto y yo me acerque lentamente

Señorita Saotome Makoto, me parece que será todo un honor para mí- le dije aceptando su abrazo y descansando todo mi rostro en su pecho y sin entender por qué unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a correr- Mako- pronuncie su nombre aun llorando- gracias- susurre muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharme

Tranquila- me dijo acariciando mi cabellera- que te parece si te despides de esas lagrimas y salimos a festejar a la señorita

Si- le conteste y después de un corto tiempo salimos juntas, Merriel estaba esperándome con su camiseta color azul oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla azul ajustado y unas botas negras con tacón de aproximadamente cinco cm, junto a ella Kanade muy similar solo que tenia puesto unos tenis azules y una camiseta de cuadros grises y blancos

Las dos chicas más deslumbrantes de todo el departamento con una sonrisa se acercaron a mi- Himeko si me permitieras- me dijo Kanade extendiéndome sus brazos y claro yo la abrace al igual que a los demás chicos dejando por última persona a mi novia quien me miraba con mucha ternura

Creo que es mi turno- comento acercándose a mí y yo me lance a sus brazos uniendo nuestros labios en un profundo beso que no tenía intención para terminarlo, después de un rato de permanecer abrazadas la una a la otra ella me susurro al oído -vamos a sentarnos-

Si- le conteste caminado de su mano al sofá de doble asiento donde permanecí abrazada a ella hasta que Kaoru me pidió bailar con ella y claro yo soy muy torpe así que preferí fuera Merriel en mi lugar

Muchos chicos llegaban menos una persona que busca con la mirada, desde hace un rato esperando encontrarla en ese momento tocaron a la puerta que fue abierta por Kanade- al fin llegas, ¿quién te entretuvo tanto tiempo hee?- dijo picarona mente y pude ver a Kojima entrando haciéndome sentir un poco triste

Hola- me dijo Shige- ¿Por qué tan calla dita si es tu fiesta?- me rpegunto alegre ofreciéndome una ponta de naranja

Gracias- le dije tomando un poco- siéntate- me obedeció como niño pequeño sentándose frente a mí, después llegaron Stubasa, Kojima y Kanade y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en "bolita" los amigos platicando de varias cosas

¿No vendrá Chikane?- pregunto Kaoru y pude detectar en el rostro de Merriel ¿disgusto?

No lo sabemos, la invitamos pero a mí me había dicho que no sabía si podría venir ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer- contesto Kanade tomando un sorbo de su cerveza- y ¿Cómo te fue Kaoru?

No lo sé, había muchos chicos que terminaron más rápido que yo

Mentira- la contradijo Mako- solo fueron dos chicas antes que tu y terminaste al mismo tiempo que un chico, no son "muchos"- dijo ella y todos empezamos a reír

Realmente yo creo que Kaoru va a ser de las mejores- comete

Sí, yo creo que será no solo de las mejores sino que también la mejor- dijo alegre Shige

* * *

><p><strong>lamento haber tardado mucho en subir este capi<strong>

**espero les haya agradado, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y**

**GRACIAS! por leer**

**espero subir pronto el priximo capitulo y de nuevo gracias por leer :P**


	7. ¿feliz cumpleaños?

**¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

¿No vendrá Chikane?-pregunto Kaoru y pude detectar en el rostro de Merriel ¿disgusto?

No sabemos, la invitamos pero a mí me había dicho que no sabía si podría venir ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer- contesto Kanade tomando un sorbo de su cerveza-y ¿Cómo te fue Kaoru?

No lo sé, había muchos chicos que terminaron más rápido que yo

Mentira- la contradijo Mako- solo fueron dos chicas antes que tu y terminaste al mismo tiempo que un chico, no son "muchos"- dijo ella y todos empezamos a reír

Realmente yo creo que Kaoru va a ser de las mejores- comete

Sí, yo creo que será no solo de las mejores sino que también la mejor- dijo alegre Shige

Después de terminar nuestra platica sobre varias cosas de la escuela, algunos chicos "guapos" del salón que fueron nombrados por Kanade y otros cuantas cosas que en realidad no llamaron mi atención, y claro así se paso toda la fiesta y cada vez que tocaban a la puerta solo me inquietaba, me entristecía hasta podría decir me ¿irritaba? Mas, pues realmente Kanade tenía razón, la peli-azul no llego en ningún momento

**CHIKANE (narrado/relatado por Chikane)**

Apenas tome el primer vuelo a Francia gracias al boleto que mi padre me había enviado no tarde mucho, en el avión por más que intente no pude conciliar el sueño pues mis pensamientos aun seguían en otro lugar

¿Desea algo de beber?- me pregunto una aeromoza muy sonrojada seguramente porque la mire fijamente- señorita- pronuncio muy bajo agachando la mirada, sonreí por su reacción tan tímida, lo cual era común en muchos chicos y chicas que estaban frente a mí y claro yo ya estaba acostumbrada

¿Podría darme una ponta de uva?- ella asintió tímidamente mientras se alejaba un poco y en menos de un minuto estaba frente a mí con la ponta en sus manos, le agradecí y con la mirada clavada en la ventanilla no pude dejar de pensar en ella todo el viaje, una vez termino el vuelo y estuve en el aeropuerto al par de la salida, caminado busque con la mirada a las personas que esperaba estuvieran aqui

¡Chikane!- escuche el grito rechinante y lloroso de mí primo quien corrió a abrazarme, yo lo levante del suelo abrazándolo con ternura- te extrañe mucho- me susurro al oído y yo le dedique una sonrisa, el era un niño de 7 años, rubio y muy lindo, aun que era muy inquieto, vestía un short de mezclilla color negro, una camiseta azul con unos tenis blancos siempre se viste

Yo también- le dije dejándolo en el suelo- Misuzu- dije perdiendo toda diplomacia, ella corrió hacia mí para abrazarme fuertemente, yo la levante del piso y aproximadamente di cuatro vueltas con ella entre mis brazos ya tuve que detenerme pues ella me lo pedía en el oído con miedo en la voz, después termino reposando su rostro entre mi cuello y mi mejilla, ella era una bella mujer de 19 años es unos cuantos centímetros más bajita que yo, es pelirroja de complexión delgada y con unos ojos color violeta oscuro traía puesto un vestido color negro pegado a todo su cuerpo que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas

No se vale yo también quiero abrazo- reprocho mi pequeño primo y mi tía Misuzu soltó un poco el agarre de mi cuello y volteo a mirarlo para sacarle la lengua

No, tu turno paso hace un momento- volvió a abrazarme y yo empecé a reír a lo bajo

Vaya, mi querida sobrina no sabes que feliz estoy de volver a verte- me dijo con una asquerosa sonrisa de lado a lado, como siempre terriblemente actuado me dedico una sonrisa de "amor"

Tío Nobuo- dije cortante terminado el abrazo con Misuzu- me da gusto volver a verlo- le dije con mi típica y fingida sonrisa de alegría la misma que hacía a las entrevistas planeadas por mis padres

¿No me das un abrazo?- me pregunto extendiendo los brazos y con un gesto de fastidio que supe disimular rápidamente me acerque a él, un corto abrazo que no duraría ni tres segundos

Que les parece si ya nos vamos, está haciendo un poco de frio- cometo Misuzu quien empezaba a temblar

Hermana, debería tener otras ropas, deja mucho que pensar- le comento el haciendo énfasis a su vestido y yo con un gesto de frialdad como siempre logre disimular mi enojo, me quite el abrigo largo de color negro que traía puesto y le tape con este

Hermana política, no lo olvide tío Nobuo- le advertí con un tono de consejo y él me miro con un odio fulminante, ignore su mirada y empecé a caminar con trayectoria a la salida

¿En qué has venido aquí?- le pregunte al salir y ella se abrazo fuerte a mi brazo izquierdo, pues afuera empezaba a estar el ambiente muy frio

Llegue en un taxi, no pensaba venir cerca de ese hombre- me dijo apretando fuerte mi brazo

Está bien tomaremos un taxi- le dije acercándome a la avenida principal- llamare a la base- le dije sacando mi móvil y llamando al número de la base que habitualmente tomaba, y donde rápido me contestaron

Sobrina, hermana- pronuncio el rubio haciendo que lo miráramos- porque no me permiten llevarlas

Yo di la ubicación del lugar y después de asegurarme que vendría un taxi colgué- disculpe tío Nobuo, pero ya vendrán por nosotras- le conteste guardando mi móvil

Papa, déjame ir con ellas- le pidió mi pequeño primo con una carita suplicante

No, eso no sería nada cortes, tu prima acaba de llegar y ya quieres fastidiarla Amyr- le replico el rubio a mi pequeño primo que se puso muy triste y podría asegurar que lloraría

No se preocupe tío Nobuo, a mi no me molestaría en nada que nos acompañara mi primo

No, yo no permitiré una actitud grosera de mi parte, Amyr, vámonos ya- jalo de la mano de mi sobrino para alejarse un poco- sobrina, hermana las espero en la casa

Si- contesto Misuzu asintiendo y ellos caminado se perdieron de nuestra vista

Siempre le grita mucho- dijo ella un poco triste refiriéndose al pequeño Amyr

Sí, pero seguro que cuando crezca, Nobuo se arrepentirá de tratarlo así- comente sin pensar lo que pensaría mi tía

¡Chikane!, no digas eso- me dijo un poco fuerte mirándome con un poco de asombro

Perdona, pero creo que no me entendiste

Entonces dime qué es exactamente lo que quisiste decir- me pidió- porque lo que entendí se le llama "síndrome del emperador"-en su rostro se notaba un gesto de diversión, pues siempre que empezábamos un "pequeño" debate jamás terminábamos

¡No!, no me refiero a eso, sino que Nobuo es un parasito y en cuanto Amyr crezca dudo que a mi padre le agrade que se eche a perder un miembro de la familia- la mire con una sonrisa- además tu sobrino se parce mucho a ti

¿Eso qué significa?- me pregunto alegre mientras escuchamos el rechinar de las llantas del taxi que estaba frente a nosotras, empezamos a caminar juntas directo al taxi

Pues, que eres muy inteligente- le detuve antes de que abriera la puerta del taxi y colocando ambas manos en su rostro acariciando sus mejillas le dije- además de tu belleza- la deje con el rostro un poco extrañada, aproveche para abrirle la puerta y pedirle cortésmente que entrara, a lo cual ella obedeció y dentro del auto ella me continuo abrazando hasta llegar a la mansión, me encargue de pagarle al taxi y caminamos hacia las escaleras para entrar

Señorita Kusakage-dijo Otoha mi mucama personal, quien al mirarme se alegro y con una feliz sonrisa dijo- señorita Himemiya- pronuncio a lo bajo con los ojos cristalizados y yo cortésmente como siempre la salude a ella y a las demás empleadas, así después continúe caminado hacia el comedor con una sonrisa triunfal junto a Misuzu luciéndola y presumiendo que no había soltado mi brazo ni un momento, estando en el comedor pude ver a mi padre, a mis hermanos Shun-wha y Soushiru quien se levanto con la boca abierta, yo lo salude pero parece que no articulo nada pues solo me miraba

Hija- llamo mi padre quien también se levanto y con paso seguro y elegante se acerco a mí, me dedico una mirada arrogante a lo cual yo no me quede atrás- has tardado mucho, pero me alegra verte

Igual yo padre, lo extrañe- dije cortadamente

Nobuo me comunico que no aceptaste su compañía hacia la casa- me miro pidiendo una explicación a lo cual yo busque de reojo a ese asqueroso rubio

No padre, lamentablemente él se ofreció a acompañarnos una vez que ya había llamado a un taxi- me miro un poco enojado por contestarle así- pero sin excusarme pido disculpas si fui grosera- le dije volteando a mi hermano Shun-wha a quien fui a abrazar

Felicidades- susurro para que nadie escuchara, después terminamos nuestro corto abrazo, voltee para encontrarme de nuevo con mi primito y Nobuo

Tío Nobuo , ¿no ha venido mi tía?- le pregunte extrañada de no verla

Si, ya regreso pero está cuidando a tu hermanita, que se puso muy mal- me termino de decir lo último con un leve tono de burla haciéndome sentir un dolor en mi pecho

¿Qué?- pregunte a lo bajo y rápido voltee a ver mis dos hermanos, Shun-wha levanto un poco las manos al igual que elevo el nivel de sus hombros tratando de decirme un "no se" a lo cual tuve que volear a Soushiru quien me dedico una mirada tranquilizadora

Solo le dio gripe- me conto- ¿quieres ir a verla?

Por favor- le dije acercándome rápidamente a la escalera seguida de Misuzu quien se notaba muy preocupada

¿Actuaras tan grosera como para nos saludar a tu primo Henrry?- me ordeno mi padre quedarme quieta y no subir, yo voltee para encontrarme con mi primo entrando al comedor, seguido de Minami que lucía un radiante vestido blanco que la hacía ver tan hermosa…

Chikane-san, me da gusto volver a verla- me dijo Henrry acercándose a mí para saludarme de mano, pero yo seguía con la mirada clavada en Minami que me sonreía atrevida mente

Chikane- me susurro Misuzu haciéndome reaccionar y rápidamente salude a Henrry quien me miraba confundido

Chikane-san ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto mi primo

Si, disculpa, pero estoy un poco cansada y estaba por ver como esta mi hermana

Ella está bien Chikane-san, pero sería mejor que fueras a verla y después me cuentas como te ha ido en Japón, ¿sí?

Gracias Henrry- de nuevo empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras junto a Misuzu, encontrándome con mi tía Katary que sorprendida de verme se detuvo fuera de la habitación

Hola, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- me pregunto alegre

Hace un momento, mi hermana está bien, ¿verdad?- le pregunte con un tono preocupado y tal vez también grosero

Si, esta descansado ahora, pero si quieres verla puedes entrar

Gracias- me apresure a abrir la puerta, deje que Misuzu entrara y después cerré al puerta- vaya, si estas dormida- dije al aire acercándome a mi hermana para contemplar más de cerca su rostro- Sarah

Creo que actuaste un poco grosera con mi hermana- me dijo Misuzu acercándose a mi

Lo siento Misuzu, pero a veces solo puedo tratarla con lastima o así- ella me miro con reproche- o prefieres que la trate como hace un momento frente a todos

Bueno, pero no puedes ser hipócrita con ella, creo que sería mejor eso que humillarla, además de que para eso tú tienes más que experiencia

No lo sé, a mí nunca me han humillado- le conteste arrogante ganándome una mirada retadora de su parte

Ah no- me dijo con rivalidad

No seres perfecta hermanita- escuche hablar a mi hermana quien me sonreía-Chikane, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Apenas hace un rato- le dije sentándome en la cama a su lado

Y porque no me despertaste, tonta- me dijo colgándose a mi cuello para acercarme a ella- Chikane te extrañe

Igual yo- le dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente

Creo que regreso en un momento, no he saludado a Katary y no quiero que se sienta "ofendida"- resalto esto último mientras se acercaba a la salida- Chikane cuida de Sarah- me advirtió saliendo de la habitación dejándonos solo a mi hermana y a mí

¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto

Estoy estudiando en una escuela de Tokio y sabes- empecé a reír- me encontré con unas amigas de Shizuma

¿De Shizuma?- me miro extrañada- no me digas que

¡No!, ellas me reconocieron por mi apellido, nos seas mal pensada

Yo mal pensada, tonta- me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- además es tu culpa por actuar como tu queridísima prima

No, yo no actuó como nadie, solo soy como debo ser- le dije recargando mi rostro en su hombro

Eres tan arrogante como papa

Sarah- le dije y ella abrazo mi rostro contra su pecho, la habitación estaba impregnada del característico aroma de mi hermana, el mismo que me encantaba cuando era una niña, tocaron la puerta

¿Diga?- pregunto mi hermana sin soltarme

Señorita Sarah, señorita Himemiya, la cena ya esta lista y su padre pide que baje- mi hermana separo un poco mi rostro,

Creo que debes irte- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente- gracias Marian, ahora mismo baja mi hermana

**HIMEKO (narrado/relatado por Hiemko)**

Merriel se acerco a mí que tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo o lo que se podia distinguir en el tipo ventanal, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido ya, solo estábamos Kaoru, Kanade, Shige, Stubasa, Merriel y yo así que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo- ¿Qué tienes?

¿Qué?- mire a mi novia que me miraba en el umbral de la puerta

Si, ¿Qué tienes? Parece que no estás aquí- entro a la habitación- y eso no me gusta

Estoy bien- le dije abrazándola

No me gusta que te encierres en tus pensamientos, ¿qué sucede?- me pregunto besando mi mejilla

Nada, solo que me doy cuenta que acabo de cumplir los 17 y en menos de un año terminare de estudiar la preparatoria y cumpliré mi mayoría de edad, eso realmente me asusta

¿Te asusta?- me pregunto sin entenderme

Si, tú eres mayor de edad y ya trabajas, por lo que se eres independiente y solo le has pedido ayuda a tus padres en momento difíciles

Ya veo, es eso- se acostó por completo en mi cama y suspiro- realmente yo jamás estuve como tú, yo deseaba con toda mi fuerza ser mayor de edad y jamás volver a sentirme dependiente de algo o de alguien, creo que somos diferentes

Si, por eso me gustas, porque sé que alguien espera por mí, y que me cuidara así como yo también quiero cuidar de ti-le dije recargando mi rostro en su pecho y abrazándome a su abdomen

Eso me alegra, así no tendré que preocuparme porque algo malo me suceda- me dijo un poco burlona- como caerme un meteorito

Tonta, estoy diciéndote la verdad, yo voy a cuidarte a quererte y te esperare todos los días- le dije besando su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla

Yo también- me dijo alegre

**CHIKANE (narrado/relatado por Chikane)**

Si señorita, con su permiso- escuche los pasos de la empleada alejándose

Bueno, entonces te dejo descansar y mañana platicamos, cuídate Sarah- le di un beso en su mano derecha y ella con su rostro sonrojado me empujo de los hombros

Vete ya- me dijo volteando a otro lado

Adiós- me levante de la cama y le dedique una mirada de ternura, ella susurro un te quiero así después sali de la habitación directo al comedor

Buenas noches- salude cortésmente dándome cuenta que era yo la única que faltaba en la mesa mientras Shun-wha recorrió la silla para poder sentarme junto a él, estábamos en la mesa todos

Hija, feliz cumpleaños- me dijo mi padre empezando a provar algunos alimentos que a la vista se notaban deliciosos y al igual todos me dieron las felicitaciones a lo cual agradeci- podrías contarnos ¿Cómo te ha ido en Japón?- pregunto mi padre empezando con la plática mientras las empleadas servían las otras comidas y una entre ellas llamo mi atención

Bien, no he tenido ningún problema en la escuela y en cuanto a mi hospedaje me es un lujar tranquilo, aun que toda la ciudad es muy transitada no tengo ningún inconveniente en terminar mis estudios allí- le conteste empezando a comer mientras mi padre le daba un sorbo a su copa

Pues que bueno porque estaba pensando que te encargaras de la empresa en Japón- me estaba atragantando por su comentario, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza y lo mire con una incredulidad- Claro una vez que termines tus estudios y cumplas tu mayoría de edad- sus palabras deberían de haberme tranquilizado pero aun seguía con miedo, si debo aceptarlo tenía miedo

Eso sería algo increíble Kaito, ¿cuándo lo pensaste?-le pregunto Katary con una sonrisa

Lo planeaba desde hace tiempo, como también quisiera que fueras tu Soushiru quien se encargue de los pequeños contratos de publicidad que tenemos en América

Sería un honor padre, pero lamentablemente dudo que ha mi hermanita le agrade verme, ya sabes me envidia- empezó a bromear mi hermano y claro todos empezaron a reír

No deberías decir eso Soushiru, que a tu hermana no le agradan las bromas y créeme que te va a tener con mucho trabajo encima- le advirtió Minami quien no dejaba de mirarme con atrevimiento en todo momento

Sí, creo que tienes razón- le contesto mi hermano- gracias Marian- le dijo a una chica de cabello color castaño con destellos rubios, ojos color esmeralda que seguía sirviendo los alimentos

Otoha sirvió mis alimentos y claro yo se lo agradecí mientras me adelante a preguntar esta vez yo- mi madre, ¿Por qué no ha venido?- pregunte mirando mi taza de café

Tu madre no ha podido venir, ella tiene que estar atendiendo otros asuntos

¿Asuntos?- pregunte burlonamente- mas importantes- dije un poco bajo pero todos lograron escuchar y me padre me miro un poco enojado

Yo pude venir, porque estaba cerca, pero tu madre está ahora en Australia no puede venir

Eso ya lo se padre, pero ahora díganme ¿Por qué no vino mi abuela?

Ella vendrá después, por cierto Nobuo mi madre me ha dicho que planeas venderles a los Einzbern

Ah, sí bueno es que en realidad estoy haciendo un contrato con ellos yo he propuesto dar el territorio y ellos los materiales, será una mini foto galería ubicada en

Porque no me has consultado nada, Nobuo- le dijo un poco fuerte mi padre interrumpiendolo- Soushiru quiero que estés al pendiente

Pero Kaito, es que no confías en mi- le reprocho enojado el rubio

No es que no confié en ti, no confió en los Einzbern

¡Padre!- alce las voz levantándome de la mesa- disculpen, pero me retiro ya- dije cortante y seria empezando con mi andar

Chikane- escuche que me hablaba con arrogancia mi padre, pero no me detuve

Chikane espera- me llamo Misuzu siguiéndome- ¿A dónde vas?

A mi habitación, estoy cansada

Chikane…

**HIMEKO (narrado/relatado por Hiemko)**

Me desperté encontrándome con el rostro de mi novia- Merriel- susurre y fue entonces cuando recordé que anoche tuve una fiesta un poco asustada salí de mi habitación y claro me encontré con lo que esperaba, estaba en un lugar horrible, todo el apartamento estaba sucio, botellas de refrescos de alcohol y hasta de jugos en el piso lo bueno es que todos los invitados de Kanade se fueron, solo quedamos nosotros

Hola- me saludo mi novia besando mis labios- ¿Cómo dormiste?-me pregunto sorprendida por el desastre que había, inclusive vidrios rotos en el suelo- ¡Kanade!, ven a limpiar- empezó a buscarla hasta que la encontró y con una mirada enojada volvió a repetir lo de antes ahora más fuerte y yo me acerque

¿Qué?- pregunto Kanade semidesnuda junto a mi amigo Stubas, yo me sonroje por completo y me voltee, Mako que ya se había despertado preparo el desayuno y Shige dormía abrazadito de mi osito de felpa

Vengan, el desayuno está listo- dijo Mako mientras escuchaba como acomodaba lso platos

Yo te ayudo Mako- dije escapándome de ese momento tan incomodo

* * *

><p><strong>quiero darle las gracias a Karin por comentar en mi segundo capitulo y disculpa por no habértelo agradecido antes, gracias por leer<strong>

**también**** quiero agradecerle a Reika igual por haber cometar y leer mi fic, realmente lo que ambas escribieron me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo**

**despulpen**** que tenga muchas faltas de ortografía y también que tarde un poco en subir los ****capítulos, ademas creo que tardare un pco en subir el proximo cap. pues ya empiezan los dias de exámenes**

**Gracias Reika y**** Karin**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :P**


	8. Planeando un paseo

**Planeando un paseo **

No es que no confié en ti, no confió en los Einzbern

¡Padre!- alce las voz levantándome de la mesa- disculpen, me retiro

Chikane- escuche que me hablaba con arrogancia mi padre, pero no me detuve

Chikane espera- me llamo Misuzu siguiéndome- ¿A dónde vas?

A mi habitación, estoy cansada

Chikane…

**HIMEKO (narrado/relatado por Hiemko)**

Me desperté encontrándome con el rostro de mi novia- Merriel- susurre y fue entonces cuando recordé que anoche tuve una fiesta un poco asustada salí de mi habitación y claro me encontré con lo que esperaba, estaba en un lugar horrible, todo el apartamento estaba sucio, botellas de refrescos de alcohol y hasta de jugos en el piso lo bueno es que todos los invitados de Kanade se fueron, solo quedamos nosotros

Hola- me saludo mi novia besando mis labios- ¿Cómo dormiste?-me pregunto sorprendida por el desastre que había, inclusive vidrios rotos en el suelo- ¡Kanade!, ven a limpiar- empezó a buscarla hasta que la encontró y con una mirada enojada volvió a repetir lo de antes ahora más fuerte y yo me acerque

¿Qué?- pregunto Kanade semidesnuda junto a mi amigo Stubas, yo me sonroje por completo y me voltee, Mako que ya se había despertado preparo el desayuno y Shige dormía abrazadito de mi osito de felpa

Vengan, el desayuno está listo- dijo Mako mientras escuchaba como acomodaba los platos

Yo te ayudo Mako- dije escapándome de ese momento tan incomodo

Himeko, gracias- me dijo mi amiga mientras me daba los vasos para llenarlos de jugo

Buenos días- dijo sonriente Kaande ya vestida con las ropa de anoche

¡Buenos días a todos!- nos saludo Shige colocando mi osito en el cuello de su camiseta

¿Y Kaoru?- pregunto Stuabasa tallando sus ojos aun adormilado

Se fue hace un rato, pero desayunen ya que se enfría- coemto MAko mientras se sentaba para empezar

Si- contestamos al unisonó y después de terminar con todo el spaghetti Merriel obligo a Kanade a que nos ayudara a limpiar

Yo tengo que ir a las prácticas, así que ya me voy- dijo Shige escabulléndose, y estaba a punto de salir cuando Mako apareció frente a él con el cuchillo en manos y con una mirada amenazadora, así después todos juntos empezamos a limpiar, tardamos un rato en dejar el apartamento como ayer pero quedo limpio y yo… aun no dejaba de pensar en la peli-azul que no había llegado a la fiesta anoche a pesar de que Kanade la invito, sacamos mi televisor y unas cuantas películas y es que no teníamos más que hacer, siempre o era ver películas en casa o en el cine, después de decidirnos por una película llamaron a la puerta y una alegre Kanade fue directo a esta

Una furiosa Kojima entro saludando a todos y luego con una mirada fulminata directo a mi mejor amigo dijo- Stubasa, acaso no piensas ir a las practicas- empezó a decir mientras entraba al comedor y Shige soltó una risita ganándose también una mirada de enojo por parte de la recién llegada- y tu Shige no estás en condiciones de burlarte que no vas nada bien- se acerco de nuevo a la puerta- solo les diré que pronto iniciaran las competencias de atletismo, deporte, cultura e intelecto, así que dejen de estar jugando- me pido disculpas por hablar así en mi apartamento y después se fue dejando a un rubio y a un peli-rojo completamente estupefactos

Bueno, creo que ya no es necesario que ayuden más- les dijo Kanade

Y la basura la tiro yo, además Himeko sacara los cuadros así que no hay ningún problema si se van ya- ambos dieron las gracias mientras salieron corriendo tras Kojima

Después de ordenar todo, vimos la película _tengo ganas de ti (3MSC 2) _por petición de Mako, que a mí me pareció un poco más triste que la anterior cometiendo el error de pensar en Mario Casas y en Maria Valverde terminando así en recordar las palabras de mi mejor amigo "ahora te gusta, pero cuando la llegues a conocer mejor tal vez la odies" no se por que pero mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse lentamente y un frio me recorrió de pies a mi cabeza, unas leves punzadas que poco a poco fueron más fuertes en mis dedos que no pida jugar ya con el cabello de Mako que recargaba su cabeza en mis piernas, aun no logro entenderlo ¿cuando la conozca mejor?, será que la peli-azul es una mala persona o tal vez es ese tipo de personas que hace menos a los demás y si a mí me habla es por Merriel hay ¡¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?!

Termino la película y Mako dormía sobre mí, pues no dejaba de abrazarme y yo aun jugando con sus cabellos- yo ya me voy, te cuidas Himeko- se despidió de mi Kanade besando mi mejilla, yo le dije un adiós y Merriel la acompaño hasta la puerta donde se quedo un rato y después regreso con nosotras

¿Quieres que lleve a Mako a la habitación?- me pregunto mi novia acercándose a mí y yo con una sonrisa negué con un movimiento del rostro mientras abrazaba a Mako- vaya que no se ve tan sicópata mientras duerme

Sí, creo que tienes razón- le conteste y las dos empezamos a reír cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar - ¿contestas?- le pregunte obligándola a ir y con una flojera se levanto y fue a contestar a la cocina

Alo- escuche contestar a mi pareja, después se acerco con el teléfono inalámbrico en manos- es tu padre

Mi papa- le dije sonriente mientras aceptaba el teléfono- papa, ¿Cómo has estado?- empecé con la lluvia de preguntas- ¿ que te dijeron, se realizara en nuevo diseño que preparaste? -_Hija espera_- me interrumpió mi padre- _porque no me haces las preguntas una en una_- escuche que se reía- Si, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte esperando con ansias su respuesta y el con una voz tranquila y cómoda me contesto estar bien- y ¿el diseño?- le pregunte esperando su respuesta-_Pues perfecto aun que no es para un producto más que nacional logre convencer con mis argumento a los demás de votar por mi diseño_- dijo alegre-¿seguro que no le coqueteaste a las mujeres papa?-empecé a bromear y los dos empezamos a reír- _aparte hija, pero bueno te llame para decirte que dentro de una semana podre ir a visitarte_- me soltó tan de repente al sorpresa que me tarde un poco en asimilarla- ¿Es en serio? Papa- le pregunte muy alegre mientras me encontré con la mirada de Mako frente a mí con una intriga, un "aparente" enojo- si, el próximo sábado estaré junto a ti hija- me conto alegre y yo no me quede atrás pues no sabía que decir estaba tan feliz, hace tiempo que no lo veo y poder verlo me alegraba mucho, durante un pequeño rato mas continuamos hablando pues tenía que colgar ya que su secretaria le comunico sobre la llegada de un tal Dustin cual nombre me parecía conocido, bueno eso escuche en la bocina y después terminamos la llamada

¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto una alegre Mako y mi novia se sentó junto a mi

¡Mi padre vendrá el próximo sábado!- le grite emocionada y ella me sonrió muy alegre

El señor Kiritsugu vendrá- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- esa es una buena noticia Himeko- después de abrazarnos mire a mi novia que estaba cabizbaja

Debemos festejar- dijo sonriente y yo la mire enojada

Nada de fiestas

Claro que no Himeko, mejor vamos a comprarte un vestido, ¡de color blanco!

Oye Mako…- tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado y empezó a ponerse su jaquet

Y también vamos a pedir que te peinen el próximo sábado, vamos con la amiga de Kanade, ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano directo a la salida

Espera Mako, no quiero ponerme un vestido- le dije soltándome de ella- ni que me peinen- le dije parrándome y mirándola imponente pero eso no sirvió para nada pues ella me sonrió y después volvió a llevarme con ella a la salida

No querrás que tu papa encuentra a una muchachita nada presentable, además Himeko- se volteo para sostener mi rostro entre sus manos y con una tierna mirada me beso la mejilla- le confesaras que eres lesbiana, ¿no?

¿Qué?- susurre a lo bajo y es que era verdad yo le había dicho a Mako que se lo diría a mi papa cuando lo volviera a ver pero ahora que me doy cuenta esta tan cerca ese día no puedo hacer otra cosa más que temblar del miedo y empezar a imaginarme una reacción negativa por parte de mi padre ante mi confesión, que hare yo se que le debo de decir todo, pero pues para mi padre los homosexuales no creo sean de su agrado y mucho menos saber que su hija es una de tantos

Y yo estaré contigo- me dijo de manera confortante- no dejare a mi Hemeko sola

Sí, pero no me gustan los vestidos Mako- le dije tratando de cambiar un poco el tema que no fue necesario le dijera lo que sentía para que ella se diera cuenta, si Mako es la única persona de todos los que conozco aquí en Japón que me conoce como la palma de su mano

¡Merriel, ayúdame a convencerla!- mi amiga le llamo a mi novia que empezaba a acercarse el sonido de sus pasos cada vez mas

¿En qué?- le pregunto mi novia saliendo del apartamento y tras de ella cerrando la puerta de este

Pues vamos a comprarle un vestido blanco, unas zapatillas, un colgante- continuo hablando un montón de cosas más que ni siquiera sabía por qué tan emocionada estaba, aun más que yo

Creo que mejor le haces caso, si no dudo salgas viva de aquí- me comento mi novia besando mi mejilla izquierda, le dedique una sonrisa mientras caminaba a la par de Mako

Estaba realmente muy feliz pues quería que llegara ya el día sábado, peor tenía miedo mucho miedo, justo en ese momento sonó una dulce melodía de piano proveniente del móvil de Mako, quien rápidamente lo reviso-¿No vas a contestar?- le pregunto mi novia, pero ella al darse cuenta quien era apago su móvil y continuo caminando con un leve enojo en su rostro

No, no es nada importante- dijo ahora volteando a verme- dime Himeko quieres un vestido como este, o como este- habíamos llegado ya a su tienda de prendas y vestido favorita, no dejaba de señalarme una variedad de vestidos que realmente eran llamativo pero ninguno había llamado mi atención o tan solo eso creí cuando me encontré con un vestido largo de color negro con adornos muy elegantes y claro la primera persona que se me paso en la cabeza fue a la peli-azul que me mataba lentamente imaginándola con ese vestido puesto acercándose a mí con una sonrisa, empecé a mover mi cabeza de lado a lado tratando de pensar mejor otra cosa

¡Mira este vestido es el mismo diseño del que uso Gia en la revista que te enseñe el otro día!- me dijo muy entusiasmada Mako mientras señalaba el mismo vestido que había estado viendo hace rato- se ve muy fino ¿no lo crees?

Ah, sí está muy lindo- dije volteando a ver una pequeña fotografía al lado del vestido en la cual se podía ver a la hermosa mujer de la que hablaba mi amiga

No le queda- comento Merriel y Mako empezó a reír- a menos que crezcas unos centímetros- yo la mire haciendo un puchero en forma de reproche

Voy a crecer, así que mejor ya no digas nada- le dije mientras observaba otros vestidos, y las sorpresa que me di al ver que la mayoría era diseños formales y refinados, dudo me quede bien algo como esto, pensé mentalmente mientras me acercaba a un vestido muy bonito

Te verías perfecta- me dijo Merriel al oído mientras me abrazaba por los hombres, quedando atrás de mi- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?- me animo acercándose a la trabajadora para preguntarle por el vestido

De un momento para otro estaba siendo empujada por mako hacia el vestidor y así tuve que probarme el vestido que me había pasado Merriel y no solo ese, también otros que Mako busco "especialmente para mí", sin descanso alguno pasamos un buen rato en la tienda esa, con mucha pereza y cansancio llegamos a casa las tres que habíamos comprado ropas para todas y que horror era recordar que mañana regresaríamos clases otra vez

Himeko, ¿Cuál te podrás el blanco o el rojo?- me pregunto haciendo énfasis a los vestidos que antes habíamos ya comprado

No lo sé, el que sea- le dije sin ningún interés ganándome una mirada amenazante

¿Qué estás diciendo?, será un momento muy especial, podrás ver a tu padres después de casi un año- se volteo a verme- que estoy segura lo extrañas o ¿no?

Si, le echo de menos- le dije confesando lo que quería ocultar toda esta mañana y ella me sonrió

Pues es claro hasta el vecino lo extraña- la mire sin entender- para serte sincera es un hombre muy bueno no se merece una hija como tu- me reprocho en broma- aun que sea deberías interesarte por causarle una buena impresión de su linda hija

Hay Mako deja ya de acosar a mi chica- le dijo mi novia mientras se acercaba a mi para besar mi mejilla- saben ya es un poco tarde y tengo que regresar a casa- nos dijo ahora abrazándome y realmente no sé el motivo por el cual me alegraba saber eso, que me está pasando, me pregunte mentalmente mientras me despedía de Merriel y me sentí mal por lo que anteriormente me había alegrado, la mayor parte del día me la pase junto con Mako y no tuve mucho tiempo para Merriel y ahora me alegro de que se fuera

**CHIKANE (narrado/relatado por Chikane)**

Estaba ya recostada desde hace un rato, tanto me aburrí de no poder conciliar el sueño que preferí salir a caminar y valla la sorpresa que me lleve pues en el pasillo me tope con la empleada de ojos esmeralda que llevaba varias cosas y sin notar mi presencia pues choco con migo y estoy seguro que si no fuera por mi velocidad no habría lograda detenerla antes de que cayera al suelo y ella muy sonrojada e impresionada me miraba con un poco de preocupación tal vez porque le gritase o pudiera enojarme, me pidió disculpas y rápido se agacho a levantar los papeles que ahora reposaban en el suelo y yo con mi natural rapidez le ayude a levantarlos

Disculpe- volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a caminar y justo antes de que fuera larga la distancia que nos separaba la detuve, sosteniendo su brazo derecho provocando que se volteara hacia mí y pude encontrarme con unas ojos esmeralda cristalinos

Señorita- me dijo a lo bajo con una mirada indescriptible

¿No me vas a saludar?- le pregunte mirándola directo a los ojos

Señorita, yo- se volteo a otro lado para no mirarme y yo solté su mano para sostener su rostro entre mis dos manos sintiendo su cálida piel, con mucha cautela gire su rostro hacia mí para poder cruzar nuestras miradas como tanto deseaba- yo…- me miraba fijamente y después esquivo velozmente la mirada

Me ignoraste en toda la cena- se soltó de mis manos, para después dar media vuelta y quedarse cabizbaja por casi tres minutos

Hace cinco años nunca me hubiera detenido- me dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared de mi habitación

Marian lo has dicho tú, hace cinco años cuando-me detuve en pensar mejor que decirle- cuando era aun una chiquilla

Señorita, tengo que llevar estos papeles a su padre- empezó a caminar lentamente- con su permiso

Marian, gracias- le dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que lograse escuchar y es que además de que la mayoría de mis disculpas y agradecimientos son tan falsos como mi sonrisa frente a los amigos del trabajo de mi padre, este era distinto, solo este gracias era distinto y ella continuo caminando hasta dar vuelta donde la perdí completamente de mi vista

Un poco desanimada camine directo a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua, después de beberla regrese a mi habitación esperando y esta vez el sueño pueda mas, agradecí al universo que así fuera

Me desperté cerca de las 7 AM, un poco tarde para la hora en la que estoy acostumbrada despertarme, decidí levantarme pues el sueño ya no podría volver a invadir mi habitación otra vez, con un poco de desgana me decidi por primero ducharme y así después baje ya cerca de las 7.30 me encontré a dos personitas en el comedor, mi hermana se levanto con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarme

¡Hola!, ¿cómo despertó la señorita Himemiya?- le pregunte haciendo un gesto con devoción

De maravilla, agradezco su preocupación- me dijo haciendo un ademan de superioridad, yo le extendí mi brazo izquierdo invitándola a caminar junto a mí a la mesa, donde dejo a mi hermano mayor con una leve sonrisa en los labios, un afable saludo de mi parte correspondido de igual manera

Hermana, estaba pensando en que fuéramos Sarah, Shun-wha, mi tía Misuzu y nosotros dos al campo o tal vez podríamos ir a cabalgar como cuando éramos mas pequeño ¿Qué te parece?- me invito casi obligándome, fue tan directo y además ira Misuzu y si no voy no sé que no me reclamaría después

Si, vamos hermana y ¿me dejas que monte a silver?- me pregunto Sarah con una sonrisa muy emocionada

A mí me parece que es una perfecta idea- escuche hablar a Minami quien me miraba de la misma forma que anoche, tenía un vaso de agua en su mano y recargaba en el umbral de la entrada en una pose muy sensual me atrevería a confesar

Pero que Sun-wha no vaya, el es muy niño para estas cosas- dijo ella acercándose a nosotros hasta quedar al lado de la meso, sentándose sobre esta y cruzando ambas piernas- no lo crees así Chikane-chan

No sabría con exactitud cuánto me enojo que me llamara así, exageraría si dijera que mucho y admito que sería una mentira si dijera que no me incomodo- no lo se Minami, ¿Qué te parece si también va Henrry?- gracias a los cielos mi hermana hablo antes de que yo le dijera unas cuantas palabras no muy elegantes o respetuosas

No creo que pueda ir, peor le avisare- nos dijo haciendo un gesto de enojo- Marian ¿ya está caliente la bañera?

Si señorita, eso es lo que le venía a decir- le dijo con un tono un poco inquieto

Bueno pues, creo que puedes ya retirarte Marian- le ordeno muy "educadamente"

Espera, le pedí que viniera, Marian- Soushiru le pidió esperar- ¿podrías por favor preparar a silver, a giry y también a un caballo manso?-

Si joven, con su permiso- se despidió y rápido salió

Vaya, entonces ¿piensa salir ya?- pregunto Minami refiriéndose al paseo que daremos

No, todavía no le he preguntado a Misuzu si le parece ir- le informo mi hermano mayor levantándose de su silla- yo le avisare a mi padre ahora regreso

Entonces, si quieren yo le digo a Misuzu- comento Minami mientras se acercaba a la salida

No tienes que preocuparte, le preguntare yo- le impedí continuara su destino que era seguramente directo a la habitación de mi tía, ella me dedico una mirada de enojo pero eso no me importo, me seguí a la habitación de mi tía que seguramente seguía durmiendo pues llame dos veces a su habitación y no contesto además ella no se lleva bien con tener que madrugar, me decidí por entrar y claro me quede completamente paralizada, pues me encontré con mi tía vestida en un mini short y una blusa casi tranparente además de estar completamente destapada, junto a ella dormía muy tranquilo mi primo Amyr aferrado a su brazo derecho, me acerque a ella y levante la sabana que estaba completamente desordenada del lado de mi primo, la mitad entre sus pies y la otra en el suelo, la acomode tapando a Misuzu y a Amyr, lentamente salí de la habitación y decidí ir a tomar algo un jugo no me sentaría nada mal

¿Le avisaste a Misuzu?- me pregunto mi hermana que estaba por entrar a su habitación

No, aun no despierta, le diré al rato- ella me sonrió

Está bien- me dijo y después entro a su habitación, yo tranquilamente fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso con jugo de naranja, mi padre me había dicho anoche que quería hablar conmigo y francamente eso a mí no me interesaba, pero si no quería terminar teniendo problemas con el debería hacerlo, no tenia ánimos para eso ahora, así que mejor iré a verlo en la tarde

Regresa- escuché una aguda voz de niños jugando y casi gritando y así de pronto sentí el choque de un pequeño cuerpo contra mí, un poco molesta mire al culpable del dolor que empezaba a estar en mi cabeza, un pequeño peli-negro de ojos verde, un niño de casi tres o cuatro años

¿Y tú?- le pregunte con un poco de molestia y claro obtuve una triste y llorosa mirada de su parte

Yo, yo- no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez "yo" y entonces empezó a llorar lastimando aun mis oídos y es que este niño tenía más pulmón que me primo

Dylandu- pude ver como Marian se acercaba junto a él y lo cago entre sus brazos, el niño aun llorando empezó a bajar el tono de su llanto- lo siento señorita

¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- le pregunte dejando mi vaso en la mesa

Es que, señorita no sé como entro siguiendo la mariposa, pero no volverá a pasar, Dylandu pide perdón- le ordeno al niño que me miro aun con los ojos llorosos y lagrimas en el rostro

Yo, lo siento- eso no lo entendí decirlo bien pero sabía que lo dijo

No, te pregunte ¿Qué hace este niño aquí en mi casa?

* * *

><p><strong>espero pronto continuar el próximo capitulo y subirlo. ademas quiero agradecer a Guest y a isaty por comentar<strong>

**también agradezco a todos por leer, perdonen mi falta de ortografía y aprovecho este momento para escribirle algo a una amiga:**

BlueMoon1410 **lamento si te ofendí, esa no era mi intención solo bromeaba, lamento ser tan infantil y tonta, se que tal vez no leerás esto pero ¿podrías perdonarme?**


	9. un obsequio de papa

**"Un obsequio de papa"**

Dylandu- pude ver como Marian se acercaba junto a él y lo cargo entre sus brazos, el niño aun llorando empezó a bajar el tono de su llanto- lo siento señorita

¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- le pregunte dejando mi vaso en la mesa

Es que, señorita no sé como entro siguiendo la mariposa, pero no volverá a pasar, Dylandu pide perdón- le ordeno al niño que me miro aun con los ojos llorosos y lagrimas en el rostro

Yo, lo siento- eso no lo entendí decirlo bien pero sabía que lo dijo

No, te pregunte ¿Qué hace este niño aquí en mi casa?- dije haciendo un movimiento con mis manos señalando todo lo que nos rodeaba

Bueno, es que, señorita- me miro un poco asustada por lo enojada que hable, arrepentida por actuar así cerré mis ojos, recibir una mirada de miedo o rencor por las demás personas no era nuevo o molesto para mí, a veces hasta me agradaba saber de su odio o envidia hacia mi, pero no de personas como ella- por favor no tengo donde más tenerlo que aquí- eso ultimo provoco que no solo abriera los ojos de prisa, sino que también le dedicara una mirada desconcertante, su respuesta no me la esperaba, no entendía que significa "no tengo donde mas tenerlo" es decir tener a su cuidado al niño, ¿Por qué?, o sea ¿Por qué debía ELLA cuidar a ese NIÑO?

¿Qué dices?- le pregunte un poco fuerte y ella cerro sus ojos asustada por la cercanía entre las dos que provoque dando unos pasos hacia ella, sosteniendo con mi mano en uno de sus hombro, el niño también asustado, empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte lo que provoco me irritara y hasta me enojara aun mas- ¡solo haz que se calle!- le hable demasiado fuerte alejándome un poco de los dos, recargándome en la pared aun enojada, ella al parecer le daba un regaño al niño, después el niños se cayó, ambos se voltearon a mi cabizbajos

Lo siento- escuche claramente disculparse al niño que aun tenía los ojos llorosos- mama- susurro el niño mirando a Marian y yo sintiendo un golpe en el pecho, la falta de aire se hizo presente en este momento tan desagradable, me recargue en la pared, este era un vuelco completo -no puede ser posible-susurre, pero la oji-esmeralda al parecer me entendió perfectamente, la mirada preocupada y triste de Marian me dolieron aun más de lo que me pude haber imaginado

Señorita, ¿está bien?-salvándome de ese silencio incomodo que reinaba, pregunto Otoha que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, muy preocupada y apresuradamente se acerco a mi- señorita-sostuvo mi brazo entre sus manos, las miradas de ellas dos tan preocupantes por mí, me hicieron sentir una persona que no merece nada ni la preocupación de dos empleadas que probablemente tengan más corazón que otros en los cuales podría entrar yo, vaya al parecer mi auto-estima estaba bajando, rara la vez he pensado eso de mi, pero sus miradas tan preocupadas por mi solo significaban algo, la gran noticia que me soltó de golpe ese niño sin malas intenciones me puso muy mal

¡Suéltame!-mire de repente con molestia y enojo al pequeño niño, el confundido, no, mejor dicho con tristeza y miedo me miraba- no necesito tu ayuda- le dije a Otoha que me miraba ahora también triste, desorientada camine hacia la salida lo más rápido que pude, si creo que hubiera sido mejor haber ido a hablar con mi padre que estar allí, entrando a mi habitación me tire a la cama, no pude contener mas y pegue un fuerte grito callado, tape mi rostro con la almohada y con mucho dolor no deje de llorar calladamente, para que ese niño llame a Marian mama, debe ser por que así lo es, pero eso significaba que Marian…

Señorita- escuche la voz de Otoha que llamaba a mi puerta

Lo siento, pero no quiero ver a nadie- le dije sin abrir mis ojos

Perdóneme, pero no me iré hasta que me permita entrar- me aclaro sus intenciones, no habría salida alguna, esta mujer es como que mi prima, no se detiene por nada del mundo, cuando se aferra a algo ni el mismo demonio puede hacer que cambie de opinión, creo que eso lo aprendió de Michiru no, no fue de ella quien lo aprendió- señorita, déjeme entrar por favor

¿Está bien si la dejo pasar?, eso no, no lo sabré si no la dejo pasar, tengo que saber si ese niño es, no, eso no puede ser posible- entra ya- le susurre, y aun cuando lo dije muy bajo ella escucho, abrió la puerta y después de cerrarla se acerco a mí sentándose justo a mi lado- dime

Señorita, ¿está bien?, déjeme tomar medida de su temperatura- haciéndole caso me voltee hacia ella, quien me miraba triste pues se percato que mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

Estoy bien- le dije cortante arrepintiéndome de voltearme a ella, aleje el aparato de mi y la mire- quiero que me digas ¿Quién es ese niño?

Es el hijo de Marian- pronto contesto y yo con una mirada impresión por su respuesta tan "sorprendente"

Eso ya lo sé, pero un niño no nace sin la ayuda de dos- le dije sarcásticamente- uno más uno- me senté en la cama justo como ella

Dan dos- me contesto un poco divertida y le mire un poco tranquila

En este caso, dan tres Otoha, dime ¿quién es ese niño?- a pesar de estar bromeando, me tranquilizaba su voz, sin duda alguna me hubiera estresado con esa misma respuesta por parte de otra persona, pero no de ella

Que quiere que le diga señorita- me dijo desviando la mirada

¡Que se caso, que tuvo un novio, o no sé, que ahora sale con alguien!- le dije alzando un poco el tono de mi voz

Pero no fue así- me dijo levantándose de la cama- no fue así…

¿Cómo que no fue así?- le pregunte temiendo que la respuesta era la que ahora en mi mente estaba formulando

Señorita, no necesito decírselo, ¿acaso lo ha olvidado?, lo dudo mucho- yo agache la mirada, un poco triste aun- pero si es así, sería preferible que usted creyera que Marian tuvo un novio alguna vez

Un desagradable silencio se apodero de la habitación, yo ya no estaba enojada o alterada, más bien la tristeza era tan fuerte que no pude dejar de sentirme mal, gracias a los cielos llamaron a la puerta- Señorita, su padre quiere hablar con usted- escuche la voz de el ayudante personal de mi padre, y bueno ahora que lo pienso esas palabras no me agradaron ni me salvaron de nada

Tengo que irme- le dije a Otoha que me miraba un poco apenada por mí, con lastima probablemente

Señorita, no fue culpa suya- me dijo, fingiendo con una mirada tranquila mi molestia por esas palabras que ma hacían sentir culpable me apresure a salir, directo al despacho de mi padre, era imposible dejar de pensar en el rostro de ese niño, me estaba frustrando y enfadando con migo misma, de pronto estaba frente a la puerta, me imaginaba que me diría mi padre, así que con desgano toque la puerta- permiso- dije y después entre- me llamaba padre

Si, tu hermano me ha avisado que saldrán a dar un paseo, así que decidí que habláramos antes de que te fueras- le escuche hablar, estaba sentado mirando la ventana que daba a fuera, dándome la espalda de la silla, me acerque más a él, o mejor dicho a su escritorio, todo era igual de elegante como lo recordaba, tal vez con unos cuantos adornos mas, pero daba la misma apariencia refinada

Lo escucho- le dije tomando asiento en un sofá frente al escritorio

Quería darte una buena noticia o mejor dicho una sorpresa- me dijo volteando su silla hacia mi- será un regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo extendiendo la mano y soltando la llave de un auto, que cayó frente a mí en unos documento, ¿documentos? mi vista se fijo mas en eso que en la llave- BMW nuevo modelo- hizo que mirara la llave- de color gris, dime ¿acerté?

Padre- lo mire con una sonrisa y el también sonreía- por favor si no es mucho pedir, podría no intentar comprarme- el me miro ofendido, y antes de que me regañara me levante- si solo era eso, creo que me retiro

Espera, eso no es todo- me dijo impidiendo saliera- siéntate por favor- me pidió y obligadamente me senté y calle para escucharlo- acéptalo, no será ni el primer ni el ultimo regalo que te haga, hija hace tiempo que tienes tu mercedes, ¿no te aburre?

Jamás, ese auto es muy importante para mí ya lo sabe padre- le dije, recordándole que ese auto no lo cambiaría por nada

Pero hija, ya tiene algo de tiempo, ¿no lo crees así?- me pregunto tratando de convencerme

Por favor padre, no tengo ni dos años con ese auto, además fue un obsequio de mi prima

Este también es un obsequio, pero de mi parte, se cuanto deseas los autos no me lo rechaces hija- con un poco de fastidio, tome las llaves en mi mano- desde que eras mas chica me pedias un auto, y me dije que podría ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños

Gracias padre- le dije mirando de nuevo eso documentos, mi padre nunca ha sido un desorganizado siempre guardaba todos sus papeles en su escritorio o en otros lugar cuando tiene compañía en su despacho aun siendo algunos de sus hijos quien le acompañe- pero, lo acabas de decir, cuando era más chica, tú me negaste el tener uno y fue mi prima quien me regalo el mercedes

Tenía miedo que sufrieras algún accidente- me dijo como un buen hombre aun cuando su tono de voz era el mismo que usaba para convencer a sus queridísimos clientes- nunca me perdonaría que por mi culpa te pasara algo

Por favor padre, todos estamos inseguros, no porque tenga o no un auto dejare de estar proclive a tener accidentes

Pero puede un conductor producir muchos accidentes hija- me dijo aun intentando convencerme de que era un buen padre

Tiene razón, pero el problema es aun mayor cuando el conductor es un menor de edad, estoy segura esa era una de sus principales preocupaciones- la única, de eso estoy segura- siendo usted mi tutor

Y aun lo soy, pero sé que has crecido al igual que tu forma de pensar y ver el mundo, has madurado mas, por eso hija acepta el auto es para ti, se que tendrás precaución- lo mire un poco cansada por nuestra mini conversación

Gracias, bueno ahora creo que ya me puedo retirar, ¿no padre?

No, hay algo muy importante que quería decirte, o mejor dicho pedirte- me miro de nuevo fríamente como siempre

Entonces lo escucho padre- le pedí esperando otros sermón de esos que acostumbra darme todos los días de mi cumpleaños

Quería pedirte que no hables con Marian- me dijo cortante, claro de eso quería hablar, ya me lo esperaba, pero no ahora, no en este momento, creí que esperaría a decirme esas cosas en la cena de otra forma

¿Qué dices?- le pregunte "muy" molesta, ahora lo que debía de hacer es que el me hablara mas de ella y del niño ese, tenía que esperar a que el comenzara a justificarse y así empezar a sacarle más información, porque ese niño no día ser de…

Es lo mismo que te pedí de no hablar con Otoha, ya que solo son empleadas

Vaya, ahora juzgas a las personas por la posición social- le dedique una mirada fría, pero él me miro aun más serio de lo que me esperaba, empezando a hablar de Otoha seguramente intentaba no responder alguna de mis dudas, o aun peor contestármelas con lujo de detalle

Puedes verlo como quieras, pero solo espero evites la cercanía con ambas empleadas, por cierto un niño anda por allí y no quiero que reclames, a veces es un poco más inquieto que Amyr, es el hijo de Marian

Ya lo conocí, pero hubieras intentado ser mas considerado al hablar de eso- claro, como siempre ni se preocupo de que reacción podría llegar a tener, lo único bueno en este día es haber conocido al niño, y saber quién era antes de que mi padre me diera la grandiosa sorpresa, no me hubiera gustado nada que el presenciara mi reacción desconcertante, la misma que tuve hace un rato- me gustaría que me contaras, ¿Marian se caso?- le pregunte esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa o similar a un "salía con un chico"

No, ese niño fue producto del abuso que sufrió Marian, es obvio, ella jamás salió con alguien- me soltó tan fuerte lo que tanto ansiaba fuera erróneo, pero que mas podría esperar de mi padre disfruta verme y ser el causante de mi reacción en momentos como estos, aun sintiéndome devastada y sin energía de seguir allí, podía sentir mis ojos arder y un leve mareo se apodero ese momento de mi

Dime Chikane, ¿no te sientes mal?, porque Marian te haya salvado de sufrir esa tragedia- no lo soportaba, si me quedaba allí no lo resistiría y seguramente dejaría que una vez más mi padre me viera tan vulnerable, tendría que optar por actuar con entereza si no quería perder la futura batalla que tendría con mi padre

Padre- le dije en un tono tan imponente como anoche, mientras hablando de los Einzbern- si eso es todo lo que me tenía que decir, creo yo que podría ya retirarme

Si hija, eso era todo, claro también te entregare algo- me dijo abriendo un cajón de du escritorio, mientras me levantaba del sofá- es una carta de tu abuela, Misuzu le comunico que estarías de visita aquí y envió la carta

De mi abuela- le dije mirando la carta sin saber que decir, ¿porque me la entrega?, si muchas veces me negó saber de los Einzbern- gracias- le dije recibiendo la carta y dando media vuelta, me detuve en la entrada, aun sin terminar de salir de su despacho- que pase buen día padre- me encamine directo a mi habitación, el paseo seguramente será un poco más al rato y yo no deseaba por nada del mundo toparme con ese niño o aun peor con Marian, deje el sobre con la carta dentro en mi velador, me recosté en mi cama y decidí dormir un rato, algo raro pues no acostumbro dormir a esas horas del día

**NARADO POR HIMEKO (Narrado/ relatado por Himeko) **

Ah, que aburrido, ya es de noche y yo todavía quería apartar un lugar con la amiga de Kandade

¿Un lugar?- le pregunte sin entender

Bueno, me refiero a que la amiga de Kanade trabaja todos los fines de semana y pues como es toda una experta en el estilismo, quería que tuviera presente que nosotras queremos que transforme a la señorita Kurusugawa Himeko en la verdadera reina que es

Mako-chan!, por favor no quiero ni tener un gran peinado, ni ropas extravagantes ¿sí?

Si Himeko, pero mira yo te prefiero con el vestido blanco, aun que claro se nota que te ves mejor para Merriel con el rojo- dijo sentándose en el sofá- me imagino a Himemiya-san, huy- empezó a reír de una forma un poco pervertida provocándome un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, me voltee a verla y ella aun sonreía

¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa y fingiendo un enojo pues ahora me empezaba preguntar si ella me hubiera mirado igual que Merriel, ella probablemente se creyó mi "enojo" pues su expresión en el rostro cambio

Pues Merriel te comía con la mirada, no te diste cuenta o que- me dijo dándome otra respuesta, o más bien tratando de hacerme olvidar su último comentario

Mira nada mas- le dije sentándome a su lado, decidiendo mejor dejar a un lado a la peli-azul- el vestido blanco me gusto más así que ese me lo pondré

Claro, es como te sientas mejor- aun sonreía por su comentario incomodándome un poco

¿Qué es lo que da tanta gracia Mako?-ella agacho la mirada y después se quedo callada, con una cara seria volteo a mirarme

Oye Himeko, ¿Por qué crees que no vino Himemiya-san?- eso me puso un poco desanimada, hubiera preferido que continuara molestándome con algunos comentarios similares al anterior relacionandos a la chica nueva, pero me entristeció un poco recordar cuanto anhelaba encontrarme a la peli-azul ayer en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que me diera las felicidades y me abrazara, si quería sentir un abrazo de ella, quería saber que sentiría en ese momento que de solo pensarlo me erizaba toda la piel, pero ella jamás apareció dejándome más que desanimada y triste

No lo sé- me recosté en el sofá y fije mi vista en la alfombra de mi sala

Himeko, creo que Merriel se enojara contigo si continúas mostrándote estar aun que sea un poco interesada en Himemiya-san

Lo siento, pero no es mi intención, en serio- le conteste intentando convencerla de lo que me sucedía- es solo que no puedo, por alguna extraña razón siempre termino pensando en ella- Mako dio un suspiro y me sonrió

Pues que te puedo decir Himeko, si hasta yo babeo por ella porque es muy linda- se recargo completamente en el sofá y yo sorprendida por lo que me había dicho, voltee a verla lo más rápido que pude, esperando me diera un consejo- pero a diferencia de ti, la número uno es mi Kaoru, y además a Kanade también el gusto recuerdas- me dijo tratando de animarme pues me sentí mal cuando menciono su forma de pensar con Kaoru

Pero es Kanade, a ella la mayoría de las personas le gustan y mas las chicas- ambas empezamos a reírnos, era verdad lo que me había dicho Mako a todos en la escuela les gusto la chica nueva desde el primer día, pero a mí, en mi caso estaba exagerando y siendo obsesiva con ella

Himeko, has estado con Merriel casi ya dos años, si realmente te importa tu relación con Merriel cuida que nada ni nadie la destruya- me miro directo a los ojos- un solo y diminuto error puede terminar con toda su relación, unas solas palabras pueden terminar lo que ustedes han estado fortaleciendo

Si Mako, nunca me ha pasado esto, he conocido a muchas chicas muy lindas, pero nunca me había puesto así, yo quiero mucho a Merriel, por eso no planeo por nada del mundo terminar afectando nuestra relación simplemente por una chica

Bueno y ahora, dime ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comprar helado en la tienda de la esquina?- me dijo levantándose y buscando en el bolsillo de su jaquet dinero

¡Sí!, me parece perfecta la idea, pero yo pago- le dije llevándome las llaves del apartamento, la mire para que me siguiera a lo cual ella entendió y así fue, caminamos juntas, cuando llegamos al establecimiento el señor muy amable nos regalo unas barras de chocolate y galletas, pues eran las ultimas y no tenia donde colocar los nuevos paquetes, compramos pequeños botes de helado de sabor café, chocolate, galleta y fresa, regresamos al apartamento, empezando a DEBORAR el helado de chocolate, los demás los guardamos en el refrigerador, encendimos la televisión y empezamos a ver _Drake y josh _hasta que terminaran los dos capítulos seguidos de esta serie, los dos capítulos de la caricatura llamada _hora de aventura _y terminado desvelándonos pues fuimos directo a la habitación cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, me sentí un poco inquieta pues hasta este momento había estado tratando de evitar pensar en la visita de mi padre, su reacción ante mi confesión me mataba lentamente, no podía siquiera pensar en una aceptación o tan solo perdón por su parte

El entenderá- escuche a Mako hablarme llamando mi atención y fue cuando pude sentir por segunda vez la mirada tan cálida de Mako, esa que a nadie le vi dedicar, lentamente empecé a tranquilizarme y ella me dedico una radiante sonrisa- no tienes que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien

El preocupado será el- le dije, ella empezó a reír por mi comentario y lentamente se acerco a mí, eso me estaba asustando- ¿Qué pasa?

Beso mi mejilla derecha- te vez tan indefensa cuando pones esa cara- su respuesta me puso alegre, no por pensarme indefensa sino por saber que ella se preocupaba por mí a su propia forma, un poco rara pero así es como ella quiere y cuida a sus seres queridos, diciendo cosas aparentemente sin sentido alguno o mejor dicho, diciendo cosas tan obvias que a cualquiera nos es difícil decirlas

Cuando tu se lo dijiste a tu madre, ¿qué paso?- le pregunte con interés

Ya lo sabes Hime-chan, no me dejo estar viviendo o estar cerca de ella

Si eso ya lo sé, pero jamás me describiste su reacción- pude ver una triste sonrisa en su rostro

Entiendo, pues al principio tubo un shok, cerca de diez minutos en un incomodo silencio y después empezó a alterarse un poco- acaricio mi mejilla- se suponía que yo me casara con el hijo de un gran amigo empresario suyo desde que era una niña mi madre me lo decía "deberás casarte con el hijo del tío Federick y ser una buena hija, esposa y madre" esa ha sido la forma de pensar de mi madre y saber que su hija jamás seria lo que tanto anhelaba, mi madre quería que yo fuera doctora igual que ella, pero eso a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto ya lo sabes

¿Entonces no pudieron hablar de eso?- le pregunte queriendo me contara mas

No, en cuanto comprendió bien lo que le había dicho, se enojo conmigo y me dijo que me fuera, no quería verme, "ya no eres más mi hija" esas fueron de las últimas palabras que me dedico, cuando tomo las llaves y se acerco a la puerta antes de salir me dijo "voy a salir y cuando regrese no quiero ni verte a ti ni tus cosas"

Mako- susurre, lo que me contaba era demasiado cruel para que una madre lo dijera

Pero ahora estoy aquí, gracias al tío Federick que me consiguió trabajo y vivienda lejos de mi madre, después pude llegar y estudiar aquí, luego conoci a una niña llorona que no dejaba de llamarme asustada todas las noches, jajaja

Mako-cha!- le dije totalmente "enfurecida" y ella empezó con un ataque de cosquillas al cual no pude ni esquivar ni contraatacar- No Mako-chan ya, para por favor

¡¿Como me llamaste?!- me dijo subiéndose sobre mi cuerpo y mirándome burlonamente, fue cuando sentí el golpe de una almohada en mi rostro

Jajaja- empezó a reírse y yo al final pude golpearla con mi almohada, sin embargo ella seguía sobre mi impidiéndome golpearla como quería, debo aceptar que Mako es mucho más fuerte que yo y fue tan fácil para ella quitarme mi "arma mortal" quedando ella con dos almohadas en las manos

¡Ya!, me rindo Mako

Cuida tus palabras, estas bajo mi control y serás mi esclava- me dijo lazando las almohadas con su mano derecha- ¡ataque mortal!- fue entonces que recibí unos cuantos almohadados de su parte

¡NO!, jajaja- no le fue suficiente pues al lanzar las almohadas a otro lado empezó con su fastidiosa ráfaga de cosquillas- para, ya para- hacia caso omiso de mis suplicas, entonces de pronto se detuvo

¡YAA!- le dije haciendo un puchero de reclamo - Mako-chan eres de lo peor- ella seguía sobre mí y se acerco a mi rostro, mirándome fijamente

La bebe quiere llorar- me dijo burlonamente, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía razón, mis ojos estaban llorosos- hay pobrecita bebe, no llores- la empuje un poco enojada, no soporto que me digan bebe o cosas parecidas ni Merriel me habla así, o no muchas veces pues sabe que me incomoda, aun que cuando es Mako además de mi madre y Stubasa me tranquiliza que me hable de esa forma, ella lo sabe perfectamente pero a mí no me gustaría para nada decírselo de nuevo, dejando a un lado lo que pensaba, yo continuaba empujándola hasta que sin querer termine tirándola de la cama y empecé a burlarme de ella- la venganza es mala señorita- me dijo sonriendo malévolamente y fue cuando me mordió la mano

¡AH!- solté un grito y ella empezó a reírse- eso es venganza

De maldoso a maldoso y medio- me dijo acostándose a mi lado- para la otra recuerda que existe el karma

Tú no eres religiosa- le saque mi lengua - me dolió Mako-chan- la mire enojada- lo peor es que me dejaste la mano babeada

Jaja, pero si bien que quisieras tener tus labio babeados por los míos

Ni loca- le dije- ¿cómo es que Kaoru no ha muerto aun contigo?

Ja, eres una envidiosa- me dijo y yo intente empujarla de nuevo, pero ella sujeto mis manos con las suyas y de nuevo sobre mi me impido hasta moverme

Envidia, yo de ti, no me hagas reír- le dije sacándole mi lengua como una terrible ofensa

Sí, mi Kaoru es inteligente y dime que tiene Merriel además de su cara bonita

Esto, ella pues ella es- realmente siempre he pensado que mi novia es muy afectuosa y claro también cariñosa además de hermosa, pero eso realmente me daba pena aceptarlo- es amable

Himeko- me miro un poco fría-es en serio, ¿esas son las únicas virtudes que le encuentras a Merriel?

Ah, no, claro que no ella, ella también es buena persona

Esto va mal Himeko, debes ver a tu pareja como la persona más perfecta, que aun teniendo mil defectos, tiene y tendrá millones de virtudes- me dedico una linda sonrisa- porque tanto por sus defectos como por sus virtudes es que sientes esas cosas por ella y estas a su lado

Creo que serias una muy buena poeta- le dije divertida por las cosas que había dicho, sabiendo que lo que me decía era más un consejo de preocupación que un reclamo o una burla por no pensar así de Merriel, decidimos las dos cambiar de tema pues el que tratábamos hace un momento me entristecía e incomodaba ella soltó mis manos y se levanto de la cama, quitándose de encima de mí, sentada ahora en la cama

¡Mira! Ya es tarde, vez por tu culpa esta princesa no podrá descansar bien- me dijo haciendo énfasis a ella misma- eso se lo diré a mi enamorada- me reclamo Mako

¿Princesa, tu?- amabas empezamos a reír- eso es lo mas incoherente que has dicho en tu vida y que le diras a la pobre de tu Kaoru

Tu deja me hago ilusiones, le diré lo mala que eres conmigo - se volteo hacia el apagador y termino apagando la luz- descansa

Si, también descansa Mako-chan, por cierto ¿mañana te irás a tu apartamento o te quedaras aquí?

Me estas corriendo- me dijo aun sin apagar la lámpara de mi lado

No, claro que no es solo que, no quiero estar sola mañana

¿Sola, pero no vendrá Merriel?- me cuestiono y claro tenía que responder si no, seguramente no se quedaría para mañana

Por eso- le conteste y ella me miro entendiendo a lo que me refería, mirándome un poco intranquila- quiero que estés aquí, conmigo

**NARADO POR CHIKANE (Narrado/ relatado por Chikane) **

Cuando levante los parpados de mis ojos pesados con mucho desgano como cuando un niño tiene que levantarse para ir a la escuela, topándome con un par de profundos ojos violeta mirándome fijamente, mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo y mi rostro era acariciado por sus suaves y delicadas manos, ella es una princesa, no eso es muy poco para ella, dudo exista alguna descripción completa de su belleza, sus labios delgados, sus ojos llenos de vida e ilusión, su sonrisa tan sincera y plena, su cabello adornaba su rostro, ella es una pelirroja hermosa- por fin despiertas- me dijo con esa cálida y fina voz de ángel

Misuzu-me miro aun sonriendo y susurro un "dime"- ¿me has esperado mucho?

Demasiado- me dijo provocándome un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, pues ella se refería al esperarme desde hace tiempo, para por fin verme, eso lo entendí claramente y aun que me daba felicidad debo aceptar que me ponía muy nerviosa siempre que optaba por tener esa actitud conmigo

Perdona- le dije sentándome en la cama y volteándome a verla- están listos ya todos, ¿no?

Sarah me pidió avisarte que ya podíamos irnos- me informo levantándose- hace apenas un momento me aviso, pero estabas descansando y creí más conveniente no despertarte- yo le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento- es que ayer te vi muy cansada

¿Cansada?- fue entonces después de un rato que entendí a lo que se refería, el día anterior en la cena, cuando me retire ella preocupada me siguió y yo muy grosera le dije que debía descansar-perdóname, fue muy descortés de mi parte hablarte así

No tienes de que disculparte, es lógico que uno se moleste cuando hablen mal de sus seres queridos- miro el sobre que reposaba en mi velador y después volteo a verme poniendo una radiante sonrisa- me llevaras en tu caballo, contigo ¿verdad?

¿Qué?- le pregunte poniéndome un poco nerviosa

Sí, me dejaras montar a "silver" y claro tu estarás conmigo ¿no?

Ah claro que sí, yo montare a "gyri" a "primorosa" o a cualquier otro caballo, no te dejare sola ni a Sarah

Gracias- me dijo abrazándome- sabes que no se montar a caballo, por más que lo intento me da miedo estar sola, y nunca logro montar bien alguno

No te preocupes- le dije saliendo de la habitación junto a ella- sabes si Otoha preparo algo para llevar

Pues me parece preparo TU feo spaghetti para comer en el paseo

¿Qué tienes en contra del spaghetti?- ambas reímos, pues la razón era sencilla cuando éramos más niñas estaba ella enferma y pues cuando probo el spaghetti fue directo al sanitario a vomitar, eso frente al chico que le gustaba que nos había visitado, desde entonces odia el spaghetti y no soporta probarlo, menos cuando hay visita

Tía Misuzu, Chikane- nos llamo Sarah con una canasta de alimentos pesada, lo sé porque cuando me vio con mucho esfuerzo me extendió la canasta para que la ayudara, las expresiones de su rostro nos dio gracia a mí y a Mizusu que nos empezamos a reír, le ayude con la canasta que sinceramente no pesaba mucho que digamos, llegamos a fuera donde tenían a "silver", "gyri", "primorosa" y un caballo para jalar una calesa en la cual subieron Misuzu y Minami, yo ayude a Sarah a montar a "silver" y luego lo monte yo, pues planeba ir con mi hermana montadas las dos en "silever" mi hermano Shun-Wha subió en "primorosa" y claro Soushirou se monto en su caballo "gyri"

Sujétate fuerte y ten cuidado- le dije a Sarah que me abrazo de la espalda, apretando un poco fuerte con sus manos mi sudadera- pero tranquila, que no te hare nada- le dije empezando a reírme de ella que empezó a morderme en el área del trapecio, haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito ganándonos las miradas de todos, entonces Misuzu empezó a reír, pues Sarah ahora en vez de morderme en el área del trapecio, me mordía el hombro del movimiento un poco brusco que hice al sentir el dolor

¿Vamos?- pregunto mi hermano mayor, Shun-Wha nos miro sonriendo

El ultimo es un cabeza de chorlito- dijo mi hermano adelantándose, entonces mi hermano mayor y yo nos miramos

¡Eso es de niños!- dijo mi hermano mayos también saliendo a vuelo- eres la ultima Chikane

De niños, y el también va- dijo riéndose Sarah

¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte y ella me susurro un "ya que"

A una velocidad promedio, no pensaba por anda del mundo galopar a toda velocidad con ella a mi lado, no me perdonaría si llagase a lastimarse o que el aire fuerte de la velocidad la dañara, llegamos todos a un lugar tranquilo, seguro y claro muy lindo, lleno de vida

Aquí esta bien- dijo Misuzu sacando un mantel para el suelo, donde nos sentamos todos a disfrutas de los alimentos…

* * *

><p><strong>agradezco que se pasen a leer el cap. (perdiendo su valioso tiempo), perdonen por tardar mucho y también pro mis faltas de <strong>**ortografía**

**si, la Marian de los recuerdos de Himeko es la misma que trabaja en la casa de los Himemiya**

**espero actualizar ponto, denme un lique, like, laique, o como le llamenn ****jajaja**

**se cuidan, que tengan una feliz navidad, año nuevo y regalo de reyes magos **

**espero les haya gustado el cap, el proximo si se tratara del paseo, espero actualizar pronto**

**de nuevo gracias pro leer! se cuidan :P**


	10. un divertido paseo

**antes que nada quiero informar que este cap solo se trata de Chikane, de lo que pasa en su fin de semana, prometo en el siguiente cap que entre en escena Himeko! jaja espero els agrade el cap, lso dejo leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Un "divertido" paseo<strong>

El ultimo es un cabeza de chorlito- dijo mi hermano adelantándose, entonces mi hermano mayor y yo nos miramos

¡Eso es de niños!- dijo mi hermano mayor también saliendo a vuelo- eres la ultima Chikane

De niños, y el también va- dijo riéndose Sarah

¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte y ella me susurro un "ya que"

A una velocidad promedio, no pensaba por nada del mundo galopar a toda velocidad con ella junto a mí, no me perdonaría si llagase a lastimarse o que el aire fuerte de la velocidad la dañara, llegamos todos a un lugar tranquilo, seguro y claro muy lindo, lleno de vida

Aquí está bien- dijo Misuzu sacando un mantel para el suelo o mejor dicho tierra y pasto, donde nos sentamos todos a disfrutar de los alimentos, alimentos que hacía tiempo no probaba y no es que no me gustaran o no los pudiera conseguir en Tokio, es solo que estas comidas las preparaba especialmente Otoha, que debo aceptar no conozco a nadie que cocine tan bien como ella

Y que tal es Tokio?- me pregunto Misuzu con una sonrisa curiosa

Es un lugar un tanto transitado, no es que sea muy escandaloso pero a diferencia de aquí no es un lugar ni tranquilo ni relajante es más bien un lugar divertido y concurrido, me he informado de que la isla Yakushima es apodada la isla encantada, por las imágenes que encontré pude ver que realmente es un lugar hermoso aun que a mi parecer da un aspecto un poco turbador, muy impresionante, por otro lado me encantaría ir a Nikko, en la región de Kanto se localiza en la prefectura de Tochigi en las montañas, un lugar congestionado de la cultura japonesa, con muchos santuarios y ese tipo de cosas que deberían haber en Japon- conté un poco animada, realmente no me interesaba mucho sin embargo debería hablar de mi, si no ellos harían preguntas que no me agradarían

Pues si te interesa saber sobre la cultura japonesa deberías ir a Kamakura está en la ciudad de Kanagawa, está cerca de Tokio, en ese lugar hay muchos santuarios y templos, es muy reconocida por su enorme estatua de Budha- comento mi hermano Soushiru quien recibió la atención de todos, Misuzu se abrazo a su brazo derecho, se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo a lo bajo con intención de que solo el escuchara, los dos empezaron a reír y yo ya enfadada por la escena que presencie, decidí no darle mucha atención a ellos dos sería mejor ignorarlos si no quería terminar hablando de mas, después de un rato en silencio, hablo Misuzu

Y dejaste algún novio en Francia?- me pregunto después dando un sorbo a su limonada, deje de probar mis alimentos, la mire seria, más de lo normal, todos quedaron en silencio y pude sentir a Minami enojarse

No, mi intención era conocer lugares y tradiciones, estudiar y destacar de mas en lo que prometí a mi padre lograría hacer- le informe tan fríamente terminando con alguna intención de su parte y de la de los demás en realizar otra pregunta sobre el tema

Por cierto, Minami tu no conoces a una tal Merriel?- le pregunte a la castaña que me miro un poco despistada, negó con la cabeza- Merriel Bouquet- ella me miro un poco interesada sin embargo oculto con una sonrisa volviendo a negar

No, ni idea de quien sea- comento, mientras miraba al cielo azul

Y a Kanade Sakurai?- le pregunte y ella rápidamente volteo a verme con un poco de intriga, nerviosismo y hasta preocupación

De donde la conoces?, te ha dicho algo?, debes cuidarte de ella Chikane, no es la buena chica que aparenta ser, ella es una mal criada, una mujeriega, una caprich...- la mire enojada para después interrumpirla

Ella es mi amiga- la interrumpí y ella me miro impresionada por mi comentario- la conocí en mi nueva escuela- lo que Minami había dicho y estaba a punto de decir me molesto mucho, realmente yo considero a Kanade una buena amiga, su mirada sincera me lo dice- de donde la conoces tu?- le interrogue ahora yo y ella muy nerviosa dejo su vaso de limonada y luego me miro

Estudie junto a ella, ten cuidado siempre juega con los sentimientos de los demás- me informo aconsejándome y la mire con una leve sonrisa

Y como lo sabes?, no me digas que tu?- no termine mi pregunta pues ella empezó a hablar

Ella, Shizuma, Merriel, Katherine y yo éramos amigas, las cinco nos conocíamos muy bien y éramos unidas- me informo lo que yo suponía- pero teníamos varios problemas, Kanade terminaba metiéndose con la pareja de todas inclusive con la pareja de Shizuma- su comentario me sorprendió y mas lo último que me informo, nadie ni si quiera yo me atrevería a salir o intentar pretender un poco a la personas que fuera pareja de mi prima Shizuma, eso sería un grave error, tal vez uno demasiado grande, y conociendo el carácter de mi prima y lo miedosa que llega a ser Kanade eso se me hacia imposible, la mire para continaur cuestionandola

Quien es Katherine?- le pregunte y ella me miro arrepentida de haber nombrado a alguien más, seguramente ella creía que Kanade y Merriel me contaron algo

Era una amiga, las cinco lo éramos- me dijo nerviosa y la mire cansada de su estúpida respuesta y ella noto mi poco fastidio

Entonces tienes amigas que conocen a Shizuma?- pregunto Soushiru y lo mire, susurre un "en serio?" y él me miro sonriendo

Y tu también eres su amigo Shun-wha?- le pregunto Sarah y el la miro asqueado seguro por el imaginarse teniendo una amistad con Merriel o Kanade

Las conozco, como no si son las más "lindas" de la escuela, son las tontas populares presumidas, solo una de ellas en verdad se merece la fama- dijo esto haciéndonos reír a todos

La única que se lo merece es Chikane-comento Sarah y el rio burlonamente

Que va, ella no se merece la fama ajena- me rei de su cometario, despues de callarme el continuo- se llama Kaoru Kamiya- todos me miraron, luego a Shun-wha- es la estudiante estrella- todos dijeron un pobre

Chikane hazla añicos- me advirtio mi hermano Soushiru y su comentario me provoco intranquilidad y nerviosismo, el simple hecho de imaginarme competir con Kaoru me desanimaba de mi capacidad, esta era la primera vez que me sentia insegura frente a alguien que no fuera alguna de mis primas- demuestrale quien eres- todos volvimos a reir y Minami se abrazo a mi, algo que me incomodo y mas por la mirada extraña de Misuzu, mire friamente a Minami

Que sucede?- le pregunte y ella se separo ligeramente de mi

Me alegra que hayas regresado- me dijo alegre y yo nehue con un movimiento de mi cabeza

Solo vine de visita y bien lo sabes-todos me miraron callados

No me agrada que estes cerca de Marreil y menos de Kanade- no entendi su comentario, pero me enoje con ella, demasiado diria yo

Son mis amigas, que quieres que deje de hablarles?- le pregunte ironicamnte con un tono de voz fuerte, todos aun callaban y ella me miro nerviosa, no por mi voz, era preocupacion de lo que podria apsarme junto a Kanade, eos realmente era incomodo

No, solo ten cuidado con ellas por favor, Kanade es capaz de lastimar hasta a sus amigos por su bien- eso fue muy molesto para mi

Por que lo dices, fue una experiencia propia?- ella me miro incomoda por hablar frente a todos, callo un momemnto y luego se decidio por hablar

Podriamos hablar despues?- me pidio y yo la mire aburrida

No me apetece hablar contigo, ni ahora ni despues- ella se sintio muy ofendida, se levanto enojada y empezo a caminar a no se donde

Chikane!- me regaño Sarah y yo la mire sin comprender- ve con ella, que si se pierde en este lugar veras como te ira- fue una amenaza sin sentido, sin embargo decidi levantarme

No se perdera- musite con desgana empezando a caminar lentamente

No te preocupes hermana, ire con ella- aparecio mi hermano Soushiru salvandome, agradeci sinceramente eso, el fue tras la castaña mientras yo volvi a sentarme

Porque lo haz hecho?, se supone que este era un dia para pasarla en familia- me encaro Sarah enfadada por lo sucedido

Ella solo es mi prima politica- le dije cortante- no deberia estar aquí

Entonce Misuzu tampoco deberia estar aquí, ella solo es mi tia, no de ustedes- comento enojada y la mire desarmada, no sabia que contestar o como atacar a su comentario- o me diras que es disitnto?

No, pero dime que harias si Misuzu habalra mal de Izumi?- le pregunte y ella me miro sonriendo

Misuzu jamas hablaria mal de alguien, no sin tener alguna razon- me pegue mentalemnte, actue como una niña

Tienes razón, debo disculparme con Minami, no le di la oportunidad de justificar sus palabras o mejor dicho consejos, hablare con ella más tarde- ambas chicas me sonrieron alegres, debo aceptar que desde que Misuzu se acerco a Soushiru me irrite, tanto que mi enfado de recordar que entre mi hermano y Misuzu hubo algo y pensar que podrían llegar a tener algo similar o aun peor, llegar a más de lo que llegaron anteriormente como pareja, todo mi enfado lo deje sobre la castaña que tenía la culpa de nada, de absolutamente nada, despues de un rato regresaron sonriendo y platicando mi hermano Soushiru y Minami, eso me alegro en parte, así me seria mas fácil hablar con Minami

Que les parece si montamos a caballo- dijo Sarah mientras se acercaba a Shun-wha o mejor dicho a "primorosa", termino siendo ayudada por mi hermano, ella se notaba feliz de estar intentando andar en caballo, Soushiru y Minami subieron a "gyri", claro yo me monte a "silver" y después me miraron mis dos hermanos, ambos planeaban tener una carrera, mire a Misuzu ella se acerco a mí y me extendió su mano, la levante del suelo, la cargue para después dejarla tras de mí, ella se abrazo a mi espalda un poco fuerte, sentí su miedo y empecé a reír internamente, sujete fuerte la rienda preparándome para la carrera

Hasta donde?- les pregunte y ellos rieron

Hasta la cascada, entonces hasta la cuenta de cinco- dijo Soushiru sujetando con gran fuerza las riendas- uno- todos mantuvimos fija la mirada al frente- dos, cinco!- grito empezando a galopar con rapidez

Tramposo!- grito Shun-wha también andando rápido, realmente me esperaba eso de mi hermano Soushiru

No empezaras?- me pregunto Misuzu y yo reí un poco

Sería injusto si empiezo igual que ellos- dije con arrogancia y ella empezó a reír- listo "silver"- llame a mi caballo y me dispuse a galopar a gran velocidad, por algo "silver" era mi caballo, el más veloz de todos, sin esfuerzo alguno alcance a Shun-wha y me acerque demasiado a Soushiru quien acelero la velocidad al verme cerca, yo sin duda no perdería esta carrera, no me daría el lujo de perder, así que sin pensarlo dos veces galope a gran velocidad tanta que podía sentir el aire tan intenso, tan fuerte que casi me dejaba sorda por unos instantes, termine llegando tan solo unos segundos antes que Soushiru y Shun-wha a la cascada donde "silver" se movió bruscamente, agacho un poco su cara y bebió agua, Misuzu no logro sujetarse a mí y termino cayendo a la cascada

NO!- grito Misuzu intentado no empapar con el agua su ropa, sin embargo termino inclusive mojando hasta su cabello- SILVER!- reprocho al caballo que simplemente la ignoraba bebiendo agua, yo empecé a reír y ella me miro con un fingido enojo

Te da gracia, tu porque estas aun en silver, cobarde- lo ultimo lo murmuro tomando agua entre sus manos y después lanzándola a mí, yo la mire fingiendo estar ofendida, así que decidí bajarme de silver para empezar a mojarla, Soushiru quien nos miro divertido tiro a la corriente de agua a la castaña que dio un agudo y fuerte grito, ella lo miro totalmente mojada y Soushiru empezó a reír, sin embargo su alegría no duro mucho pues Shun-wha lo pateo tirándolo al agua, todos reímos por al expresión en el rostro de Soushiru de susto, seguro no se esperaba el empujón de Shun-wha quien huyo como cobarde saliendo del agua con Sarah sobre "primorosa" a gran velocidad, ambos se burlaban como triunfadores, después de un rato salimos del agua quitándonos algunas ropas quedando casi en ropa interior, o bueno ese fue mi caso y el de Soushiru, pues Sarah le prestó su sudadera a Minami y Shun-wha le dio su camiseta a Misuzu, sin embargo no tenia Short, falda o píntalos, así que al igual que yo estaban en ropa interior, Soushiru solo quedo con su pantalón todavía mojado

Idiota- le reclamo Minami quien no para de burlarse a Soushiru - te hubieras visto tu, Shun-wha eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacerle al tarado de tu hermano

Ahora regresaremos- dijo Soushiru montando a "gyri" y Shun-wha sobre "silver"- iremos por las cosas se quedan aquí

Quieren que los acompañe?-les pregunte y ambos negaron

Creo que debes hacer algo- dijo alegre mi hermano mayor mirando a la castaña y luego a mí, ambos comenzaron a andar a su destino, mientras todas decidimos sentarnos en rocas que estaban a la orilla del rio, después de un rato decidí comenzar a hablar

Sarah- todas me miraron- como esta tu relación con Izumi?

El ha estado visitándome seguido y papa ya lo recibe con más tranquilidad, antes ni Soushiru quería verlo cerca de mi- no solo él, musite y todas me miraron con enojo

Me refiero a que mi padre antes tampoco lo aceptaba- me excuse y todas me miraron con cara de pocos amigos- Mizusu comenzó a reír, así después las otras dos chicas también lo hicieron

Minami- llame a la castaña después de que todas terminaban de reír, ella me miro directamente a los ojos expresando varias cosas, sorpresa, temor, alegría, desconfianza, intriga, molestia, enfado, tristeza- podemos hablar?- le pedí con suplica en la mirada, ella no dijo nada, así que decidí levantarme, me acerque a ella- a solas- sostuve su mano con la mía, provocando que se levantara de la roca que estaba sentada, luego comencé a caminar alejándome de las demás chicas, nos adentramos entre los arboles del pequeño bosque

A dónde iremos?- me pregunto asustada, era la primera vez que ella venia a este bosque y no lo conocía, note que miraba atrás- donde estamos?- me pregunto suplicando que contestara

No dejare-me detuve y ella me miro intranquila- no dejare que te pase algo, escuchaste- me voltee a ella que me miraba sorprendida, luego me sonrió- estás segura conmigo- se le cristalizaron sus ojos que miraban directamente a mi

POR QUE?!- me pregunto abrazándome, escondiendo su rostro ya lloroso en mi pecho, yo acaricie tiernamente su cabello- porque de Mizusu?, que tiene ella que no tenga yo- me imploro por una respuesta, podía sentir su tristeza, la abrace mas fuerte- ella jamás se fijara en ti, ni siquiera sabe que eres gay- me recordaba abrazándose mas fuerte a mi pecho, podía sentir su dolor, podía sentir su enojo, su tristeza- si tú me lo hubieras pedido, yo jamás me hubiera casado con Henrry, me iría contigo a donde quisieras, estaría a tus pies- se separo de mí, me miro reclamándome con enojo en su voz- estaría contigo sin importar el que dirán, sin importar lo que nos hicieran, seria tuya, solo tuya- me miraba con tristeza

Era una niña cuando me fui, como pedirte a ti que te fueras conmigo, solo eres mayor que yo por dos años- le recordé

Entonces ahora, vámonos juntas, pronto serás mayor de edad, escapemos juntas a donde sea- me dijo con esperanza en su mirada

Estas casada- le dije con tristeza- no eres mía, ya no eres mía- ella susurro mi nombre aun llorando

Escúchame princesa- ella guardo silencio o trato de hacerlo, me miro fijamente a los ojos- tu y yo nacimos para no estar juntas, No estar juntas- ella agacho la mirada, su sollozo se detuvo, bajo el rostro y yo lo levante con ambas manos acariciando su suave rostro, limpie despacio con los pulgares de mis manos con cautela y sutileza las lagrimas de Minami, acerque mi rostro al de ella y uní nuestras frentes, permanecimos así casi dos minutos, mirándonos a esos ojos marrones hechizantes, me decidí, acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente, con la mirada le pedía permiso a mi siguiente acto, cerré los ojos y así después uní sus labios con los míos, ella sin negarse me beso tiernamente

Perdón- le dije abriendo mis ojos para mirarla- me miro sin entender

Porque?- me pregunto confundida, sin intención de contestar su pregunta volví a besarla, era un beso profundo, sin pensarlo busque espacio en su boca, un juego en el cual danzabas nuestras lenguas, degustaba su exquisito sabor a cereza, nuestro beso se volvió apasionado, inclusive frenético, me besaba con desesperación, como si de ese beso dependiera el que no nos separáramos, ella se abrazo a mi cuello y con su mano derecha acariciaba mi cabello aun húmedo, la levante del suelo y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, camine rápido a un árbol, donde la recargue sin soltarla, apegue mas y mas mi cuerpo al suyo, ella jugaba con mi cabello y yo acariciaba lentamente su pierna derecha, la besaba con fuerza y con mi mano derecha rosaba su mejilla con delicadeza

Por esto- le conteste bajando mi mano a su entre pierna, roce lentamente su intimidad, ella se sonrojo, evitaba gemir sin embargo no lo logro, pues me atreví a tocar mas su ya húmeda intimidad, ella me miro desesperada

Chikane, hazlo- me suplicaba, y yo obviamente tenía intenciones de obedecerla, pero decidí parar, la mire al rostro, tenía su ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta, respiraba con dificultad, abrió sus ojos confundida y yo la baje de mis brazos, la deje que estuviera parada, me miro extrañada y sonreí, me miro enojada y me pellizco muy fuerte la mejilla y yo solté un grito, empezó a reírse

Ya verás- la amenace, yo la abrace por la cintura y la bese nuevamente, nuestras leguas tenían una gran batalla, yo probaba con furia sus labios de cereza, la abrace de la cintura y ella se abrazo a mi cuello, fui yo quien termino con el beso, para después abrazarla protectoramente, por ningún motivo dejaría que ella tomara el control, podíamos hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme

Chikane, te gusto?- me pregunto ya más tranquila, yo rei por su pregunta ella separo su rostro de mi pecho y me miro levantando su ceja izquierda,- que da gracia?- me pregunto nuevamente, yo acerque mi rostro a ella y bese con ternura su frente

No sabes cuánto, no te imaginas cuanto me gustas, no podrías creerlo- ella empezó a reirse ante mi respuesta, sujeto con alegría mi mano como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de regalar lo más preciado y valioso que pudo recibir y comenzó a caminar- no me refería a mi- me contesto provocándome un sonrojo, ella me dedico una mirada de ternura aun caminando- a dónde iremos?-le pregunte y ella volteo a verme aun alegre

Regresamos- me comento y yo reí calladamente

Por allá no es- le dije y ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- por allá tampoco es -de repente se detuvo, volteo a verme enojada, luego cambio la expresión de su rostro a niña tierna que se acerca a ti por que quiere algo- que?- le pregunte divertida

Entonces a donde es?- me pregunto, así después yo camine a la derecha, ella me siguió casi corriendo hasta alcanzarme, después tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, su calidez era tan tranquila que decidí no soltarme de ella, no hasta que ella quisiera, llegamos junto a Sarah, Mizusu y mis hermanos que habían ya regresado, ella corrió a la carroza, realmente me sorprende que a mi padre y a mi hermano les gusten ese tipo de medio de transporte, para mí una coroza es tan insegura que prefiero quedarme en casa, me acerque a todos, la manta que traía Sarah me sirvió bastante para tapar mi cuerpo mientras esperaba que mis ropas se secaran

Oye Chikane, pronto vendrás a visitarnos verdad?- me pregunto mi hermana

Si- le conteste y ella me miro alegre, empezamos a platicar de algunas cosas graciosas, como cuando la tía Katary se embriago en una cena familiar, a mi padre se le notaba lo enfadado, su rostro rojo de la rabia, pero eso no fue lo gracioso, sino al cosas que dijo Katary, como que Nobuo y ella solo lo hicieron una vez y fue para que naciera Amyr, o que a ella le dio asco estar con el estúpido rubio, o que confesara que Nobuo no era bueno en la cama, lamentablemente no estuve presente, pero según mi hermana como siempre en las cenas familiares grabaron, y ella guardo una copia de la grabación, me la dejaría para verla al regresar a Japón me moría de las ganas de ver el video y burlarme del rubio, después de un rato de platicar, ya era de tarde y decidimos regresar, ese día había sido demasiado corto, realmente quería estar más tiempo junto a mi hermana y mi sobrino pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía que regresar y tomar las clases de mi nueva escuela, llegamos a la mansión y Otoha nos recibió, tenía preparada la comida y claro todos acudimos al comedor, sirvieron nuestros alimentos, esperamos a que llegara mi padre quien no tardo mucho en aparecer

Como estuvo el paseo Chikane?- me pregunto y el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me irrito

Tranquilo, ninguna novedad- le dije cortante, fue entonces cuando sentí el pie de Minami acariciando mi pierna, muy cerca de mi intimidad, me sobresalte y solté un pequeño grito, todos me miraron extrañados, apreté fuertemente mis piernas impidiendo el paso a las caricias de Minami que empezaban a ser nada inocentes

Señor, tiene visitas- informo Marian entrando, me dedico una mirada fulminante, en el lugar que ella estaba podía ver claramente lo que sucedía bajo la mesa, además mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y míname con una lujuria que solo Marian y yo podíamos identificar

Quién es?-pregunto curiosos mi padre y ella dejo de mirarme

El señor Takaeda, viene a saludar a la señorita- Minami rápidamente dejo de jugar, no sentí más sus caricias, su rostro de sobresalto y su tensión me afirmo que no seguiría jugando

Entonces que pase aquí- dijo sonriente y ella negó con la mirada

Dice que es un asusto personal y solo quiere ver a la señorita- contesto intimidada por la mirada de enojo de mi padre quien se levanto de la mesa al escuchar eso

Por favor Kaito déjate de niñerías, necesito hablar con tu hija- apareció de la nada el señor Takaeda tan imponente como siempre, su voz arrogante y su mirada de superioridad se distinguían en todo el lugar, podría afirma que el es de los pocos hombre que le darían rivalidad a mi padre, el señor Takaeda me miro, entendí enseguida y sin dudarlo me levante

Señor Takaeda, no sabe cuánto me alegro de verlo aquí- le dije acercándome a él y a mi padre que estaba que lo mataba con la mirada-padre- le hable, el afirmo, después se sentó y nos miro

La comida se enfriara así que apúrate Chikane, Marian sirve un lugar para el señor Takaeda- ella asintió y rápido salió del comedor, el señor Takaeda y yo empezamos una caminata directo a la sala

No sabes cuánto te extrañe pequeña- me extendió sus brazos y yo rápidamente me abrace a él, su aroma a café se impregnaba a mí, realmente él había sido para mí una figura paterna, aquella figura que tanta falta me hacia aun en estos momentos- has crecido mucho- me dijo alegre acariciando mi cabello, después de terminar el abrazo el tomo asiento en el sofá individual y yo simplemente preferí estar de pie, el me miro con una sonrisa- persona por no venir antes, no era mi intención dejar a mi pequeña Chikane sin mi presencia el día de su cumpleaños

No se preocupe señor Takaeda, el simple hecho de tenerlo aquí junto a mi es más que suficiente- él se largo a reír ante mi comentario

No es común de los Himemiya no ambicionar nada y menos si corre sangre de los Kaioh en sus venas- su comentario me dio gracia

Y menos si es apadrinada por los Takaeda- termine su frase y ya sin soportarlo mas ambos comenzamos a reír, luego de parar me miro alegre, saco una caja de el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y me la entrego, la tome sin entender bien

Ábrelo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños par ti- me informo y mire la caja, después de observarla unos segundos opte por abrirla y averiguar que contenía, grata sorpresa me lleve encontrándome con un relicario, sin dudar lo abrí encontrándome con la foto de una bella chica de cabellos peliaqua, solo tres años mayor que yo, con unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, una sonrisa hermosa, y expresaba ternura en su mirada- te gusta?, se que a ti te va y te viene lo material, pero creo esto no es como las demás cosas, verdad?- me pregunto y voltee a mirarlo sorprendida, la alegría en mi no cabía, salte a sus brazos para abrazarlo nuevamente- y es actual, la foto se la tomo pensando en enviártela- me separe el observando detalladamente la fotografía, musite un gracias- hace años que no la ves verdad, así es ella actualmente- me informo y yo simplemente me moría de la alegría- creo que ya deberíamos regresar Chikane, por favor guárdalo y solo úsalo una vez que este en Japón- entendí la razón, por ningún motivo permitiría que mi padre armara un jaleo por verme ese relicario o mejor dicho la foto del relicario

Si señor Takaeda- le dije y él se puso de pie, ambos caminamos hasta el comedor, probamos y terminamos de disfrutar los alimentos, Mizusu y Sarah fue directo a sus respectivas habitaciones, mi padre se fue al despacho a organizar asuntos que tenía pendientes, mis hermanos salieron pues supuestamente tenias planeado hacer algo entre hermanos antes de que Shun-wha y yo regresáramos a Japón, Minami y su padre se despidieron y se fueron, yo opte por también ir a mi habitación, entre a mi habitación y sostuve la carta que mi padre me había dando antes, era de mi abuela, bueno decía allí que era de Iri Einzbern, no me atreví a abrir la carta, decidí sacar mi maleta del closet que estaba con mis pertenecías ya ordenadas, la abrí y entre mis ropas guarde mi relicario y la carta de mi abuela, cerré la maleta y la acomode, decidí acostarme en mi cama y revise mi móvil, tenía un mensaje de Kanade que me "reclamaba y exigía" una justificación por no haber asistido a la fiesta que planeo tener el día de ayer- no fuiste a la fiesta, te estuvimos esperando, mas te vale que hayas pasado la noche con unas cuantas chicas guapísimas y me las presentes después, si no te las veras conmigo- termine de leer su mensaje que me dio gracia, sin embargo no podía sacar de mi mente la frase de que me estuvieron esperando, será que no solo ella y Merriel esperaban verme allí, la chica de ojos amatista habrá notado que no estuve?, para nada, ella tiene ojos solo para Merriel, se lo que es estar en una relación y lo difícil que es cuidarla, así que no me debo extrañar el que al parecer a esa chica no le intereso, su actitud es extraña, no es como la mayoría de las chicas, será que realmente estará enamorada de Merriel? Es muy difícil saber cuando uno está enamorado, debería pensar en otras cosas, las relaciones de los demás no me incumben, y estoy haciendo mal en pensar en la novia de mi amiga

Escucho que llaman a mi puerta- que sucede?- pregunto para no obtener respuesta, me levanto y voy directo a la puerta con curiosidad, la abrí sin embargo no vi a nadie, fruncí el ceño, como es posible que hagan estas cosas, cerré la puerta, pero al momento volvieron a llamar, abrí sin encontrar a alguien, voltee mi mirada a todos lados sin encontrar a alguien, entre y al momento cerré la puerta, me recargue en esta y solté un suspiro, volvieron a llamar a mi puerta y ya fastidiada solo di media vuelta rápido y abrí encontrándome a un pequeño niño riendo, al verme su sonrisa se borro y me miro con miedo, esa mirada me recordó tanto a mi herma, sin darle importancia al desprecio que me daba ver ese cabello negro que no quedaba con eso ojo jade, que eran tan parecidos a los bellos ojos de su madre-que quieres aquí?- le pregunte fríamente y él me miro con ternura, una sonrisa alegre y se acerco a mí, me agache hasta estar a su estatura, lo mire a los ojos- que da gracia he?- le pregunte seria, pero en lugar de asustarlo, pareció darle gracia, seguro pensó que estaba jugando con el- por que no te largas mocoso, déjame en paz- le dije un poco fuerte, enojada y el se acerco a mi toco con sus pequeñas manos mi rostro y pude sentir el liquido en mi rostro, lo separe rápido de mí, me lleve la mano a la mejilla encontrándome con migajas de pan mojadas y con chocolate liquido embarrado en mi rostro- mocoso!- le grite enfada y se echo a correr, sin pensarlo corrí tras él y sin esfuerzo alguno lo alcance, lo levante hasta el nivel de mi cara y lo mire enojada, el reír juguetonamente, las mucamas se hicieron presente, contemplado la escenas y esperando le hiciera algo al niño, sin embargo no decían nada y yo no les di importancia- esto, esto no da gracia- le dije enojada y el continuaba riendo- no da gracia!- le reclame empezando a reír también, nuestra risa resonaba en toda la sala, lo deje en el suelo y lo mire- déjame ya- le dije ya al terminar de reír, rápido coloco sus manos en mi abdomen, o mejor dicho en mi blusa- NO!- le grite riendo- no te la vas acabar- le amenace y el ya se había echado a correr, lo perseguí, el fue directo a las mucamas o mejor dicho específicamente directo a una que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, hasta que llego y se "escondió" tras su madre, ella me miro sorprendida y pude notarla feliz, lo había notado, yo había estallado en risa y empezaba a jugar con ese niño

Quiero un vaso de agua- dije al aire- un vaso de agua!- grite y rápido unas cuantas mucamas reaccionaron y fueron por ello, me acerque a Marian- permiso- le dije pasando a la cocina, las mucamas siguieron en lo suyo menos la que fue por mi vaso de agua, sostuve el vaso y fui directo a mi habitación, entre al sanitario viéndome al espejo, abrí la llave de agua y me lave el rostro, luego me cambie mi blusa, ya era de noche y pronto llegaría Shun-wha para irnos, salí de mi habitación sin dudar y rápido llegue a la puerta de su habitación, entre lentamente, ella estaba dormida, me acerque con rapidez, no quería estar lejos de ella, saque mi móvil y sin pensarlo dos veces le tome una fotografía, guarde mi móvil y me quede observándola, sus cabellos rojos eran tan intensos y brillantes, su rostro, me acerque a ella lentamente y bese su frente- te extrañare Mizusu- dije al aire de despedida, ella tenia lso ojos abiertos y me miraba fijamente, a veces su mirada me hacía pensar que ella sabia mis sentimientos, su sonrisa me hacía pensar que ella igual sentía algo por mí, pero mi ilusión se acababa cuando me daba cuenta que ella miraba, trataba, les sonreía y les hablaba igual a todos

Ya te irás?- me pregunto con tristeza en su mirada

Si ya me tengo que ir, vine a despedirme, Mizusu por favor prométeme que cuidaras de Sarah- le pedí y ella asintió sin decir nada, di media vuelta y fui directo a la salida

Te quiero- escuche su voz, ese tono de voz era distinto a los tantos te quiero que me ha dicho, me voltee a ella confundida, yo estaba sonrojada- me refiero a que te quiero, eres mi sobrina, no eres como mi hermana pequeña- me dijo con ternura, siempre lo hace, es su forma de tratarme, dice cualquier cosa con intención de motivarme, pero después dice lo que "realmente" intento decir, me deja como estúpida con absurdas esperanzas, afirme con la mirada, pronuncie un igual yo y decidí salirme, llegue hasta mi habitación, saque mi maleta y salí de allí, llegue hasta la sala donde estaban ya mis hermanos y mi hermana Sarah

Te cuidas Chikane, cuídate si?- me suplico preocupada Sarah y la mire con ternura-descuida Sarah, cuidare de mi, tendré precaución en todo lo que haga- le bese la frente y me voltee a mis hermanos, Soushirou me abrazo y así me despedí de él, Shun-wha y yo salimos de la mansión, las mucamas nos despidieron, se me hizo tan normal no encontrarme con mi padre, sin darle importancia a la falta de su presencia caminamos hasta un auto que nos esperaba fuera, entramos y el chofer nos saludo cordialmente, nos llevo al aeropuerto para así regresar a Japón

Por que Mizusu no nos despidió, que le dijiste?- me pregunto y yo lo mire confundía

Que dices?- le pregunte- yo no hice nada, fui a despedirme de ella, pero no decidió bajar

Y que te dijo? O mejor dicho que le dijiste?- me pregunto y yo alce mi ceja aun mas confundida

Que me quería como si fuera su hermana menor- el dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no comprendí lo que trato de decirme y al parecer se arrepintió, como si fuera yo capaz de comprender lo que el idiota trataba de decir- porque no fui yo a despedirme de ella?- se reclamo y me reí por su actitud, llegamos al aeropuerto donde esperamos a que anunciaran que fuéramos a abordar el avión

* * *

><p><strong>espe<strong>ro no h<strong>aya sido extravagante y mas cuando estaba en el bosque jajaj (sucia), agradezco el que se hayan pasado a leer el cap **

**si les gusto o teinen dudas pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejar un review, sobre mis faltas de ortografía les pido una disculpa a todos**

**sobre los reviews**

**Reiko lamento no haber llegado a contestar tu review espero no solo la navidad, sino también todos los días los pases bien, que estés feliz todos los días y claro gracias por comentar, lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto como esperabas, te mando saludos si? y espeor rponto poder leernos, de nuevo garcías por dejar tu reviw.**

**.**

**almendra otoriramos ****ya vez yo aquí actualizando****, jajaj por favor no seas vidente tu también, que si Himeko se nota un poco dudosa, en este cap no pude hacer lo que me pedías, tendrás que esperar un poco para ver un acercamiento un poco mas personal entre ellas(que sera pronto, muajajja) igual feliz cumpleaños (navidad?, eso existe?) y claro que pases genial todos los días, y lo de que Chikane fu salvada, tendrás que esperar para descubrir de que se tratan aun que puede que pronto en unos cuantos caps sospeche de que se trate, espero te cuides y espero pronto poder leernos, saludos y cuidate**


	11. Es que todos saben de Himemiya?

**Hola!, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes y bueno aqui les dejo el cap 11, espero les grade**

* * *

><p><strong>Es que todos saben Hiemmiya?<strong>

Porque Mizusu no nos despidió, que le dijiste?- me pregunto y yo lo mire confundía

Que dices?- le pregunte- yo no hice nada, fui a despedirme de ella, pero no decidió bajar

Y que te dijo? O mejor dicho que le dijiste?- me pregunto y yo alce mi ceja aun mas confundida

Que me quería como si fuera su hermana menor- el dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no comprendí lo que trato de decirme y al parecer se arrepintió, como si fuera yo capaz de comprender lo que el idiota trata de decir- porque no fui yo a despedirme de ella?- se reclamo y me reí por su actitud, llegamos al aeropuerto donde esperamos a que anunciaran que fuéramos a abordar el avión, lo cual ocurrió unos cuantos minutos después, mi hermano cortésmente llevo tanto mis maletas como las suyas, yo le seguí, una vez arriba decidí sentarme al lado de la ventanilla, después Shun-wha se acerco, me miro tan feo que opte por cederle mi asiento lateral a la ventanilla, yo me senté a su lado, después decidí dormir lo que restaba del viaje, y así sería si no fuera por los reclamos de una chica que casi gritaba me despertaron, se había armado un gran jaleo, y quienes discutían estaban sentados al lado de mi, yo solo miraba un poco la situación y volteaba a mirar a mi hermano que acababa de despertar y me miraba igual o aun mas desconcertado que yo, Shun-wha se tapo los oídos y se volteo a la ventanilla para que el escándalo no terminara molestándole aun mas, rápidamente el concilio el sueño y lo sé por el cambio de su respiración, así que regrese mi vista a la escena que empezaba a calmarse ya un poco, ubique entre las que armaban el escándalo a una chica peli-roja de ojos electrizantes color rubí y no deje de mirarle, ella estaba junto con dos chicas una chica de cabellos negro azulados, y una castaña que usaba gafas, esta ultima era la que mas escándalo hacia, le reclamaba a la aeromoza sobre el retraso y cosas así,

Señorita, por favor tome asiento, no es recomendable que no tenga puesto el cinturón de seguridad- le comento la aeromoza intentando calamar a las chicas

Mira por favor cállate si?, creí haberte hecho una pregunta, supuestamente por el clima tuvimos que partir después, y ahora me dices que lo mejor sería ir por el recorrido más largo esperando que sea ya seguro estar en el aeropuerto, y si no dan el aviso de que es seguro bajar?- soltó un suspiro enojada la castaña- hemos perdido ya todos los aquí presentes demasiado tiempo, porque no simplemente vamos al otro aeropuerto?- pregunto, sin poder aguantarlo solté una pequeña risita, llamando la atención de todos y en especial una expresión fulminante por parte de la castaña

Algo que quieras decir?- pregunto ella, sin gran interés en eso le dedique una mirada un tanto arrogante, y voltee la vista- entonces no hables, la gente cobarde no sabe hacer otra cosa acaso?- me ofendió volviéndose hacia la aeromoza, no pude evitar y solté una carcajada, el comentario de la chica solo pudo hacerme reír, ella se volteo a mi desafiante y camino un poco hacia mí, manteniendo su distancia claro

Si tanto le importaba llegar a tiempo, porque no ha tomado el vuelo anterior, la gente de servicio le ha explicado ya la situación y le puedo asegurar que están haciendo hasta lo imposible por llegar a un menor tiempo, sin embargo no pueden cambiar de ruta así de un momento para el otro, solo porque a gente como usted le apetece, deben recibir la señal, y obtener permiso para ello, creo que eso es más que obvio señorita- me miro con furia y estaba ya roja de coraje, ante lo último que dije, con un tono lleno de burla sin duda mi hermano carcajeo - no solo usted, también muchos de nosotros estamos inquietos por llegar a tiempo, pero no podemos hacer nada, y antes de perder la cordura como usted, preferimos esperar de la manera más atenta posible- ella se cerco amenazante a mi persona y fue justo cuando mi hermano se levanto

Discúlpeme hermana- me dijo al ver mi rostro de enojo, la situación empezaba a ponerse emocionante y al idiota se le ocurría aplacar todo- solo quería pedirle un zumo a la aeromoza – dijo mirando a una chica que se acercaba, después de solo unos instantes ella llego con una lata de zumo, cual mi hermano recibió y luego agradeció, ella se fue y mi hermano se giro hacia la ventanilla, yla castaña se regreso con las demás personas, que continuaron ahora con una platicar, al parecer tratando de hablar del mismo tema, en realidad no le puse mucha atención a ellas, la peli-roja era la que menos alegaba, y fue entonces cuando seguro sintió mi pesada mirada y se volteo a mí, me miro extrañada y de pronto se sonrojo y mucho, seguro noto que era a ella a quien miraba detenidamente, rápidamente llevo su mirada a otro lado tapando un poco su rostro con sus manos evitando así que yo continuara viendo su rubor, reí por su actuar que me recordó a una rubia, no pude sacarla de mi mente y entonces…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlas backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Señorita no sabe cuánto nos alegra tenerle aquí con nosotros- no dejaba de alabarme ese sujeto, tanto que empezaba a hartarme, se supone que en este lugar mi apellido no debería ser tan reconocido, o eso creí yo- es aquí, 502, su grupo señorita Himemiya- me quede mirando la puerta, las platicas de los chicos sonaba hasta el otro lado, el termino girando la perrilla y entrando, pude notar como todo quedo en silencio cosa que termino sorprendiéndome eso no pasaba en Francia, bueno no en mi anterior escuela- buenos días jóvenes- saludo el profesor y pude divisar como algunos pocos que seguían de pie corrían a sus asientos, pase con un poco de pesadez mirando a todos, rostros extraños, eso no quita que sean distintos a los Franceses, en la mirada identifique a los nerds que estaban casi al frente, cerca del escritorio del profesor- ella es alumna de intercambio, pero no terminara sus estudios aquí- todos sentados en sus lugares me miraban como niños buenos, eso me provoco mucha gracia, hasta que la vi, sus ojos extraños amatista captaron toda mi atención, y ella me miraba un poco nerviosa, ya estaba acostumbrada a provocar eso en muchas personas, pero sin duda me alegro haber logrado el sonrojo en su rostro que solté una leve sonrisa- probablemente solo pueda estar unos cuantos meses en el próximo semestre, puedes presentarte?- me pregunto y pude sentir la miradas, todas clavadas en mí, pero decidí provocarle mayor nerviosismo a ella y solo la mire, dándome igual los demás

Si- conteste sin ningún problema- mi nombre es Himemiya, Chikane Himemiya me da gusto estar en una escuela tan, tan… prestigioso?- mire al profesor, sin duda no tenía intención de continuar, y esa ha sido mi decisión, no puedo hablar bien, así que no tengo porque mantener alguna platica con algún profesor o compañero que no me agraden en lo más mínimo, pero al parecer ese profesor no entendió y no entiende aun que no me interesa siquiera entabla una conversación con él, termino dándome una sonrisa y contesto con notable alegría

Si, y espero que esta escuela sea realmente lo suficiente prestigiosa como sus alumnos y profesores, y así poder enseñarte a hablar bien- me incomodo un poco que me hablara de tu, pero supongo que no fue su intención hablarme así- jóvenes, Himemiya Chikane nació en Inglaterra, pero a sus tan solo 5 años se fue a Italia y estuvo viviendo allí hasta sus 11 años, cuando viajo a Francia, hace una semana que esta que vino a estudiar aquí- me molesto un poco que contara resumidamente mi vida, como se atrevía a hacerlo, se supone que el expediente académico y las cosas estúpidas esas que me pidieron eran privadas, no podrían estar divulgando mis situaciones de vida, pero vaya que se le va a hacer, tipo como este profesor que hasta en la mirada se les nota la envidia y ambición interminable y de mala intención solo asquean un poco más la vida

Si señor reportero- dijo en un tono de broma un rubio, si el típico bromista de la clase, de esos nunca falta, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro muy extraño, a mí parecer con tonalidad verdosa, era notablemente alto y podría asegurar más que yo

Jóvenes guarden silencio, ¿Qué nos les da vergüenza demostrarle a su nueva compañera lo mal educados que son?- dijo el profesor muy enojado, y yo que casi soltaba una risa, tal vez aun no tenia alumnos como los de mi antigua escuela, o es que exageraba

Si disculpe profesor- contesto el rubio seguidos de los demás

Himeko, ¿no piensa tomas asiento?- la oji-amatista se sonrojo un poco más, me miro un poco extraño, entre avergonzada, enojada y eso me desconcertó un poco- y bien Himeko- repitió el profesor, haciendo que su nombre se me quedara clavado, Himeko? He, su nombre me agrada

Ahh, si disculpe señor- su voz sutil resonó un poco en mi, su tono de voz era tan delicado como de un pequeño ángel, o una pequeña princesa inocente, ella camino unos pasos atrás, y termino sentándose a un lado de una rubia mucho más alta que ella, con unos ojos azul que me dejaron plasmada, no la había visto a ella, me parecía conocida, no sabía de dónde, su gesto un tanto enojado que me dedicaba me era familiar, pero no conseguía recordar algo, fue cundo escuche unos pequeños murmullos me impidieron continuar observando a la chica de lindos ojos, y fueron unos tale como "esa Himeko nunca cambia, igual de torpe" "llama al profesor señor, y al vecino seguro le dice papa", algunos reían, peor seguro ella no pudo escuchar esos comentarios, pues estaba sentada casi hasta el fondo, le dedique una fugaz mirada pesada a esos chicos que lo detectaron en seguida y callaron, así que regrese mi vista a la chica de ojos lindos

Siéntese al lado de sato señorita Himemiya- me indico señalando con un dedo al rubio bromista de hace un rato, me acerque sin mucho interés en llegar rápido, y justo antes de tomar asiento le dedique una mirada fugaz y claro, intentado que fuera lo más penetrante posible en la chica rubia

Hola, mi nombre es Sato Shigeki- se presento con migo aquel chico…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin de flah back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No pude evitar reír al recordarla, es demasiado tímida y tierna, regrese mi atención a la escena que empezaba a tronarse ahora mucho más agresiva, habían ya tres aeromozas, estaban presentes la peli-roja y sus amigas, igual estaba allí ya un guardia lo que me alarmo un poco, la chica castaña empezaba ya a gritar e inclusive empezaba a ofender a una de las aeromozas que por lo visto se conocían, la aeromoza que notoriamente era más alta termino gritándole unas cuantas groserías, le reclamaba y no solo eso, casi le llamaba p... digo, promiscua a la castaña que se coloco roja seguro de la ira, ambas se acercaban nada amistosamente, así que el guardia hablo por primera vez diciendo un "guarden la calma por favor" sin embargo ellas pareciera no lo escucharon o lo ignoraron, pues continuaban hablándose mal, la aeromoza termino dándole una bofetada a la castaña que resonó en todo el lugar, sin pensarlo reaccione levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome rápido a las chicas, la aeromoza me miro desafiante

No es de damas actuar así- le expuse y por la expresión en su rostro parecía que termino arrepintiéndose, me gire a la castaña y le tendí mi mano- esta bien señorita?- le pregunte y ella con su mano en la mejilla roja me miro desconfiada, así que decidí dedicarle una leve sonrisa sincera- si sigues allí te mostraras débil- le dije mirando a sus amigas que la miraban desconcertadas e incluso preocupadas, ella me dio la mano, y así terminamos una frente a la otra, pode observar detalladamente su rostro, su cabello desprendía un aroma a flores que me encanto, su rostro era pequeño, sus labios eran delgados y su nariz pequeña estaba roja seguro por el frio que hacia allí, sus cejas me parecieron lindas, extrañamente eran delgadas al estilo Angelina Jolie, la aeromoza empezó a gritar y a ofender, y ella me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento que se tornaba un tanto de galanteo, una sonrisa que termino cambiándose por un gesto extraño de preocupación, pude sentir un tremendo e instantáneo dolor punzante en mi cintura, una fuerza descomunal que termino llenando todo mi ser sin poder evitarlo solté un grito de dolor, y un tan repentino desvarió me hizo callar, mi vista se coloco confusa y mis piernas flaquearon, todo

Chikane- escuche el grito de mi hermano, que estaba notoriamente preocupado, y de allí todo se volvió oscuro…

**Narrado por Himeko**

Hi-me-ko-¡!, despierta ya- pude sentir su zarandeo que en lo más mínimo me incomodaba- yaa, himee- se quejaba con una voz chillona- te voy a besar, es en serio te voy a besar y en la boca, ahh no, pues, pues te voy a morder!, ahhsss Hime!- fue cuando sentí su arrebato a mis sabanas

Ya cállate!- le grite dándole la espalda y tapándome aun mas con las sabanas que quedaban, ella sujeto con sus manos mis pies y con rapidez me llevo hacia ella, termine en el suelo- Mako-chan!- le dije con una lagrimita en los ojos, sobe mi trasero que sufría un dolor por la maldad que me hizo- pero ya veras

Himeko si te hablo es por algo, hazme caso!- se quejaba jalando mi brazo mientras a mis adentros reía por su actuar y ya sabía él porque

Oye creo que la dosis de Kaoru ya te hace falta- se puso roja y me miro medio enojada- o me dirás que es mentira?

Ya cállate- dijo volteándose a otro lado- oye Himeko, ya es un poco tarde, mira son la 1.30 de la tarde, a donde saldremos o planeas quedarte aquí todo el día?- me pregunto mientras acercaba a la cama una charola con dos vasos de jugo, unas galletas, unos cuantos hot cakes y unos sanwich- mira prepare la comida- me dijo sentándose bien en la cama y haciendo un espacio para mi, que rápido llegue a ella

Adoro tu comida, no es muy rica pero siempre haces mucha, jeje- ella me miro "ofendida" y al parecer decidió ignorarme un rato, casi podría asegurar que por el hambre que tenia me atragantaba de su comida, ella solo reía, y yo me enojaba, empezamos a platicar y recordar algunos momentos de la escuela cuando Stubasa hacia tonterías o las bromas pesadas que le hacia Shige, o como este mismo hacia enfadar a Merriel, ella me conto como últimamente Kaoru esta distante, y que lo más seguro es que tenga mucho trabajo, ella no es de una familia reconocida, bueno no sé muy bien como está la situación, pero según Mako, su apellido desde hace mucho ya que dejo de resonar, a parte Kaoru es una chica becada por sus altas calificaciones, es una no es la mejor alumna de toda la escuela, al finalizar cada semestre siempre recibes sus honoríficos y al parecer es una de las pocas chicas que ha tenido honorifico consecutivos en cada semestre y por diferentes cualificaciones y no solo eso, ella tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, por eso casi no se ven mucho ella y Mako y menos ahora que ya empiezan las evaluaciones

Oye Mako, tú ya has visitado a Kaoru mientras trabaja?- pregunte con curiosidad en mi mirada y ella lo noto, me miro divertida seguro que supuso todo

Si, una vez la acompañe en la noche, pero estaba cerrado y ella solo fue para asegurara una alarma de allí en alguna otra ocasión jamás he ido, por?- pregunto con inocencia en su mirada, sin embargo no pudo fingir la emoción que le provocaba de ir

Aun recuerdas el camino?- le pregunte levantándome de la cama

Claro que si, además ella me envío la dirección en un mensaje por si sucedía algo importante- me aclaro imitándome, pues igual se levanto- primero yo- exclamo mientras corría a todo dar hacia la ducha, yo solo reí

Vale- termine aceptándolo, realmente no es que tuviera otra opción, así que decidí ordenar un poco la habitación, igual limpie los trastes que uso Mako para servir la comida, Mako se llevo su tiempo así que hasta tiempo tuve de lavar mi ropa, bueno sinceramente la lavadora hace todo verdad, pero cuenta como si lo hubiera hecho yo o no?

Te toca baño- me dijo acercándose a mi mientas movía su cabeza de lado a lado terminando de mojar mi rostro con el agua impregnada que estaba en su cabello, yo solo la "empuje agresivamente" y salí corriendo a la ducha, entre sin prisa y lave mi cuerpo, realmente la duda para mí es un momento de tranquilidad y relajación, en el cual simplemente puedes meditar y pensar de cualquier tema o asunto, al igual que puedes decidir descansar y dejar a un lado esos pensamientos, o claro la opción más viable siempre para mi divagar en mi mente, siempre hay algo simple en que pensar, porque pasársela clavados en algo que termina haciendo nuestra vida monótona, eso suena tedioso y aburrido, pensé un rato en la nueva canción que escribió Merriel, si olvide comentarlo, Merriel tiene un grupo musical, se llaman _Voyage _y Merriel es la vocalista y guitarrista (electrica), también está en ello Armando un chico muy lindo y popular, aquel que debo aceptar es muy amable, Armando es el que toca el teclado y también es vocalista, Aida la chica que toca guitarra acústica y hace coro, igual está con ellos Mikasa el baterista, Arthur es el bajista, fueron ellos los que estuvieron también haciendo el espectáculo ese del partido de hace unos días en donde participo Chikane, digo Himemiya, pero bueno dejemos a la chica nueva aparte, el punto es que ellos son un grupo de estilo rock o metal, sinceramente no estoy muy enterada de eso, peor pues tengo que ir con Merriel cada vez que presenta una nueva canción, ellos no son muy reconocidos peor según mis compañeros y amigos están empezando muy bien y de manera tranquila

Himeko, te has atorado o qué?- me saco de mis pensamientos Mako sobresaltándome un poco- no piensas salir- su exclamación me dio gracia, seguro que el urgía hacer sus necesidades

No, aun no término- le conteste y como resultado la puerta se abrió tan de repente y la vi ir casi corriendo al sanitario para ser específicos- no dejes submarino

Es piss!- grito sin vergüenza alguna y yo no pude evitar la risa, así es Mako en lugar de avergonzarse o sentirse ofendida te sigue el juego y a veces es un poco mas llevada de la cuenta- uff, realmente cuando termina todo de salir es tan relajante- me comento una vez que estaba fuera- fue un montón y…

Qué?!, guárdate tus descripciones si?- ella sonrió por que la interrumpí

Vale Himeko te espero allá afuera- y cierto ahora que lo pienso, va siendo hora de salir ya, me levante sin problema de la bañera y aunque el ambiente si estaba un poco frio tuve que terminar de ducharme así que casi a toda prisa camine a la regadera, abrí la llave y lave bien mi cuerpo, así termino por fin saliendo, me puse mi ropa y también un poco de loción, termine de alistarme y salí de mi habitación, Mako hacía tiempo que me esperaba ya lista afuera, me apresure hacia la sala y llegue hasta el escritorio- Himeko- me voltee a ella que tenia de fuera su billetera mostrándome sus tarjetas y dinero que traía ella- vamos que ahora yo pago- le dedique una sonrisa y corrí hacia ella, susurre un vale y ambas salimos del departamento, afuera ya del edifico tomamos un taxi, ella le dio las indicaciones y después de poco tiempo el taxi termino dejándonos en el parque

Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte y ella sonrió

Pues ya que estamos afuera vayamos a otros lugares no?- me jalo de la mano hacia una fuente de agua o no sé cómo se le llame a esas cosas de las cuales sale agua del suelo, rápido me separe de ella corriendo, ella ya no pudo hacer su maldad y tuvo que seguirme- a donde vamos Hime?, vemos una peli?- yo afirme y terminamos llegando a un cine que estaba por allí, las películas estuvieron entretenidas, primero pasamos a ver la del _payaso del mal _que estaba en ingles y agradecí que si no terminaría asustándome aun más de lo que me asuste, después decidimos mirar la de _avenger 2_ y eso si fue sumamente aburrido, casi no me gustan ese tipo de películas, estuvimos afuera en un súper donde compramos unas sopas instantáneas ya preparadas, igual galletas una bolsa de palomitas y yogurt, salimos hacia el parque donde nos sentamos en una banca y terminamos nuestros alimentos, la verdad es que Mako y yo no comemos, nos atascamos de comida, o bueno a diferencia de otros chicos de nuestra edad así lo parecía, decidimos caminar un rato hasta que terminamos llegando a un puesto ambulante de helados, sin duda pendí dos de chocolate igual ella pago, ambas volteamos a la cancha donde hacía mucha gente, sin darle importancia empezamos a caminar hasta que escuchamos algo que llamo mocho nuestra atención

Shigeki Sato numero 12, Albert Gi…- ambas detuvimos nuestra caminata y llevamos nuestra atención a donde parecía iniciaba un partido, ella se acerco sin decir nada así que tuve que seguirle, no sé dónde ni cómo pero gracias a Mako termine teniendo un lugar al frente, y cierto pude identificar a mi amigo que tenía su ropa deportiva, estuvimos observando cómo jugaban todos, Mako estaba muy atenta a ello, por yo simplemente termine aburriéndome a medio partido del primer tiempo, terminaron la partida ganando los del equipo de Shige, que fueron 4-2, Shige anoto tres goles y un castaño por pura suerte anoto el ultimo, una horda de chicas se rodearon a Shige que solo les sonreía y hablaba bonito, pero no les deba mucha atención hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y termino clavándose en Mako, se abrió paso a nosotras, saludo de beso a Mako y a mí me abrazo y sin soltarme empezó a hablar

Que sorpresa verlas aquí, tanto les interesaba verme me lo hubieran dicho y vale que les dejaría que me observaran un rato- bromeo y empezamos a reír

Huy si tú, estarás tan buenote- contesto Mako y terminamos caminando los tres, después de platicar un rato, es término despidiéndose y regreso a la cancha seguro por sus cosas, ya era de tarde y empezaba hacer frio así que decidimos entrar a un centro comercial donde fuimos primero al área de videojuegos donde sin duda alguna compre el de _assassins creed ezio trilogi _también rentamos unas cuantas películas y bajamos al área de las prendas y accesorios donde nos tardamos una horas, Mako no dejaba de ver las cosas y al final termino comprándose un colgante doble, formaba un corazón y se partía en dos al final se separan los colgantes y claro no falto que también se compro una nueva jaquet, yo decidí comprar una pulsera que tenia textura de corazones, llegamos al área donde "Dios camina" según Mako pues había gran variedad de tecnología, móviles, laptops, ordenadores, y esas cosas peor a lo que íbamos siempre era a las bocinas, mp3 y audífonos, allí era lo bueno según Mako pues la cosa era simple, podías descargar un montonal de canciones en un ratito sin costo alguno, claro que también podías probar los audífonos, y pues ella encontró unos que hace tiempo besucaba y no habían así que opto por comprarlos guardando en su reproductor las canciones que había descargado, y ella con esas cosas pues y a mí que me llegaba bien la canción en los oídos, terminamos caminando a paso lento hasta la salida, donde tomamos un taxi, ella le dio indicaciones y pues en casi 20 minutos o hasta 25 llegamos a un restaurante un tanto lujoso, lo bueno era que tan solo llevamos ropa un poco presentable, y no de la que a veces usamos como pantalones de mezclilla rotos y blusas delgadas o hasta ombligueras, y pues esa vez ni Mako ni yo nos colocamos los piercings, ambas nos encaminamos a la entrada, ralamente me alegra de no llamar mucho la atención

**Narrado por Chikane**

Abrí mis ojos peor al instante los cerré, la luz había terminado lastimándome, después de adaptarme un poco a la luz con los ojos entre abiertos pude levantarme y caminar, una chica vestida de blanco me miro preocupara y un tipo un poco más alto coloco su mano en mi hombro

Señorita tenga cuidado, puede caminar sola?- parecía un tipo brusco peor uso un tono de voz educado y respetuoso, así que decidí dedicarle una sonrisa y decirle que si- pero señorita- trato de seguirme salí del lugar que estaba encontrándome con los pasajeros, se armaba un gran jale o pude ver a mi hermano exaltado, la misma chica de cabello castaño de hace rato estaba ofendiendo a un tipo alto, el mismo guardia que estaba hace rato presente en la discusión entre la castaña y sus amigas con las aeromozas, empecé a caminar tapando mis oídos, esos tipos eran más que escandalosos

Escúchame imbécil, tu pierdes el trabajo porque lo pierdes- sentencio en amenaza mi hermano enfadado terminando con la discusión, el mismo tipo de hace rato tomo mi brazo y yo bruscamente lo quite

Hey!- le dije y él se alejo unos pasos de mí, empecé a caminar otra vez a la dirección de mi antiguo asiento, mi hermano por fin me miro y se acerco yo simplemente levante mis brazos y él me abrazo- Shun-wha que sucedió?- pregunte confundida hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, el empezó a caminar a la sincronización conmigo

Estas bien hermana?- me pregunto el dejándome sentar en mi lugar

Si, eso creo, peor que ocurrió?- volví a preguntar y entonces él se volteo al guardia, lo miro indiferente peor enfadado

Este sujeto que creyó la situación se tornaba amenazante para los pasajeros, y como te vio exaltada decidió tranquilizarte con su mágica lámpara de led, termino desmayándote, pero por lo visto solo fue un rato pequeño- lo miro amenazante- pero no tienes que preocuparte pagara por lo que hizo hermana

Tranquilo Shun-wha era su trabajo calmar la situación, a demás estoy bien, tratemos esto una vez que lleguemos que te parece?- el me miro y después de estar un rato en silencio acepto, no sin antes claro dedicarle un mirada fulminante la sujeto

Señorita Himemiya- llamo un sujeto canoso que se acerco a mi- se encuentra bien?- pregunto refiriéndose al como diría Kanade "oso" que hice, hizo completo énfasis a lo sucedido anteriormente, me avergoncé y era de esperar que lo hiciera, no sé ni cómo pude tropezar con el muñeco de un niño que se sentaba en frente- no se ha lastimado?- continuo preguntando cosas tan tontas, como puede creer eso si estoy ahora de pie

No, puede estar tranquilo señor…?- el rio por mi pregunta

Soy el señor Kenedy Marshall- me extendió su mano saludándome, seguido de haberme mostrado su identificación personal- y es un gusto conocerle de frete-, sabía perfectamente quien era, un crítico reconocido que trabajaba en una editorial, editorial cristal's Hudson, yo lo salude adecuadamente y después mire a mi alrededor

Pues señor Kenedy, no sé quién es, no sé cómo me conoce y muchas cosas que quisiera saber, pero no le parece que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar- le comente y el rio- hermano- llame a Shun-wha que hartado se levando

Señor Kenedy, por favor tome mi asiento- el hombre le dedico una sonrisa e hizo caso, mi hermano camino hasta el lugar del hombre y allí se quedo, yo le dedique una mirada a la castaña y ella me sonrió galante, no pude soportar y cuando me voltee solté una risita pequeña, esa chica sí que era divertida, primero me quiere matar y ahora trata de "ligarme"

Pues, señorita Himemiya puede preguntar lo que sea- me indico él y yo asentí

Como conoce mi nombre?- el solo me miro sarcásticamente

Señorita, usted ya aparece en las revistas, periódicos y páginas de internet, se ha vuelto tan famosa, que ya en New York empiezan a haber cantidades de anuncios en los cuales se dice que usted participara en la World-TJ, es un gran rumor que usted debería desmentir o afirmar, no lo cree?- me pregunto sin titubeos, me sorprendió lo bien informado que estaba de mi

Usted como sabe eso?- contra pregunte interesada, seguramente era de esos típicos hombres que buscan una respuesta "choca" (estilo Kanade), una sola respuesta contradictoria de otra que termine dando, sería lo mejor analizar todo, y empezar a entender su forma de tratar a las personas que al parecer criticara

Señorita, eso se sabe en muchos lugares- sonrió, su sonrisa me era familiar, pero no sé donde la he visto

Y usted que hace aquí, justo en el mismo vuelo que he tomado yo?

Vera vine a visitar a mi tía que vive en Italia, y ahora veré a mi madre que vive en Japón, dice que le agrada más un ambiente movido, y he aquí estoy con su presencia, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, peor dígame usted, como es que ha venido aquí?

Ahh, pues mi familia cercana vive aquí y los visite- le conteste

Por su cumpleaños supongo no?-pregunto tranquilo y yo lo mire inquieta

Como lo sabe?- volvió a sonreír, al parecer muchas de mis frases le parecen divertidas o acaso digo cosas estúpidas

Parece que aun no se entera, me presente ya, soy Kenedy Marsahll, no te suena mi apellido?- intente recordar, pero no conseguí nada, así que me sincere y negué, el volvió a reír- realmente eres una jovencita despistada, o es que lo eras antes?, bueno eso realmente ahora no importa mucho- saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su saco- gustas?- me ofreció, levantando una tapa de la cajita, pude divisar varios caramelos, negué y el insistió con una sonrisa- por favor, que con aceptar uno harías muy feliz a alguien- su comentario me extraño, dudosa acepte un caramelo- siempre te ha gustado la música y el deporte no?, o tan solo eso aparece en las primeras planas de las revistas como de _very interesting _o como_ sports, music, fashion and life _o acaso no estaba enterada- yo asentí

Si, es como que un hábito en mi familia, generación tras generación siempre relacionados con la música clásica

Usted compone música verdad?, aun recuerdo que en un evento usted deleito una sinfonía hermosa que termino agradándonos a todos los presentes, usted afirmo haber creado tal belleza musical, y apenas era una pequeña

Vaya, entonces tendré que sorprenderle con algo nuevo que tal vez no esté usted informado, ahora pateo balones- comente divertida y el alzo una ceja sin comprender

No entendí el chiste- yo reí aun más

No señor, no es un chiste, vera ahora junto con unos compañeros de mi nuevo colegio de Japón he practicado Fut bol- me arrepentí de haber explicado la situación, le afirme que estudiaba en Japón, o sea que vivo allí, seguro mandaría paparazis para joderme la vida, para sacar a luz mis nuevas cosas

Y es una nueva afición?- me pregunto sorprendido y negué

No, para nada, solo que era aburrido no hacer nada y termine siendo una portera- ambos quedamos en silencio,

Sabe, tengo una hija que la admira demasiado, es más me atrevería a decir que mataría y moriría por usted, simplemente está encantada con todos sus partidos de tenis, anhela ser como usted, me pide siempre llevarla a sus eventos, incluso a sus obras de caridad,

Mire señorita Himemiya quiero serle sincero, no estoy aquí por visitar a mi madre, ella ni si quiera vive aquí, me han ofrecido una suma de dinero por hablar de usted en un apartado de las revistas Crystal's Hudson, donde trabajo yo, pues otras editoriales empiezan a ser más famosas por hablar de usted, pero siempre escriben y hacen lo mismo tanto que leer acerca de usted empieza a ser aburrido, y quiero que ponga atención señorita, buscan desprestigiarla, hablar mal de usted y empezar a inventar rumores, infiltrarse en su vida privada, pero yo no lo hare, hablare de usted la verdad y lo que me permita claro, no está en mis planes hacer lo contrario ni soy ese tipo de personas, además si lo llegase a hacer me iría muy mal, así que por mi puede estar tranquila señorita, yo la respaldo de todos señorita Himemiya, o debería llamarle Miya-sama- como es que ese sujeto sabía que así me llamaban en Francia?, solo fue allí y esa etapa de mi vida que me llamaban así, llegamos al aeropuerto, al parecer el clima se calmo y así pudimos todos salir mi hermano sostuvo las maletas de ambos mientras el señor Kenedy y yo caminábamos a la par

Usted recuerda a una chica de su colegio en Francia, se llama Gil?- me pregunto y entonces todo llego a mi cabeza tan armado y simple te entender sus expresiones me eran muy similares por algo, su sonrisa, y ahora lo recuerdo, la primer persona en llamarme Miya-sama fue una pequeña niña que no podía pronunciar mi apellido completo, esa niña era hermana de una compañera de clase, a la chica la molestaban mucho por ser coreana, y yo simplemente un día la defendí el primer día de clases allí para mi claro, ella me dijo que quería aprender a jugar tenis, y claro le ayude, fue a la única persona en todo el colegio que le enseñe a jugar y ella se llamaba Gil Kenedy, si Kenendy

Usted es el padre de Gil?- pregunte absurdamente sin esperar respuesta- claro, por eso

Si, y escúcheme bien señorita, estaré a su lado, voy a apoyarla y protegerla de todos, porque mi hija me lo pidió, me dijo que usted era muy diferente a lo que todos dicen que es, puede irse tranquila yo arreglare toda la situación con el guardia, y quiero que escuche esto muy bien, por mi palabra que usted no será repudiada ni sea punto de perjuicio por las demás editoriales- me dedico una sonrisa sacando de su bolcillo una hoja doblada- tome, es una carta de mi hija, y aparte anote el numero de su móvil por si considera en platicar con ella, por cierto señorita, por lo ocurrido antes?-entendí su pregunta, en cuanto sostuve bien la hoja el hombre dio decidí contestarle

Verdaderamente no quiero tener problemas apenas que he llegado, preferiría evitar lo posible- el me entendió y se despidió educadamente de mi, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, en su trayecto se topo a mi hermano, ambos comenzaron a caminar y platicar juntos, comprendí que él y mi hermano se encargarían de la situación, realmente no quería que armaran un jaleo así que decidí enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano diciéndole "evita matar al guardia si?" Sabía perfectamente que ese mensaje le molestaría pero seguro que en el camino se tranquilizaría, a demás la compañía de ese hombre es sumamente agradable, confortante y protectora, o tan solo eso me pareció a mí, ya sin nada mas di media vuelta, mire la hora y ya era un poco tarde, ya era de noche para aclarar y para terminar dejando peor la situación tenía un hambre tremenda así que acelere mi paso con intención de llegar al primer restaurant que encontrara en mi camino

De que huyes?- pregunto divertida, seguro creyéndome admiradora de su belleza, que debo aceptar era mucha, parecía una chica modelo, y ahora que lo pienso su voz es nada irritante- puedes estar tranquila, que yo te protejo- es que acaso ahora planea realmente ligarme diciendo ese tipo de piropos, sin embargo no pude decir nada, por más que intentaba desviar mi atención no lo conseguí- puedo acompañarte?-yo afirme sin problemas, caminamos juntas por un buen rato

Y tus amigas?- le pregunte queriendo terminar con el silencio que había

Me abandonaron- comento divertida y la mire sin comprender- mira, como te vi les pedí que me esperaran, pero como estaban cansadas prefirieron ir al apartamento, ya yo allá las veré- me explico todo- quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- yo la mire y acepte sin problemas- ya ha venido aquí varias veces, ven- me dijo haciendo la parada a un taxi y dio indicaciones de un restaurante, uno al cual ya he ido junto con Merriel y Kanade a ver a Kaoru, y lo que se y calculo a estar horas de la noche es el turno de Kaoru así que con suerte y seguro hasta podría pasármela a saludar, llegamos en seguida y ella pago el taxi, y eso me convenía porque así podría yo pagar la cena, ella se volteo a mí y entonces se acerco a mi rostro nada amigablemente, era una chica con un rostro muy hermosos, su piel blanca y su cabello brillozo la hacían ver aun más bella de lo que era, ella quito sus gafas con intención de mirarme aun mas, así después termino mirándome directo, sus ojos me paralizaron, eran de un color azul celeste?, no un azul, un azul que me termino erizando la piel, sin pensarlo me aleje de ella rápidamente retrocediendo unos pasos, y sin saber cómo o por que termine en el suelo, la castaña me miro sorprendida

Así caminas verdad- comento y después empezó a reír, ahora a diferencia de hace un rato fue ella quien me tendió su mano, yo aun no salía de mi asombro- si sigues allí te mostraras débil- ella volteo a todos lados, ella sostuvo mi mano al no verme reaccionar y después me llevo hacia ella, ahora lo note, ella es un poco más alta que yo- tranquila que no muerdo- comento en burla mirándome, seguro mi rostro expresaba desconcierto, no más bien nerviosismo

Gracias- conteste y ella me dedico una sonrisa, trate de evitar su mirada, de no observarla aun mas patéticamente, no pude y termine clavándome en sus ojos azul y ella rio por ello- tengo algo en los ojos o qué?- me pregunto divertida

No- conteste de la nada, sus ojos, esos ojos eran idénticos a los de ella…

Entonces entramos?-me pregunto cambiando de tema, yo asentí y ambas entramos, realmente ya no tenía apetito, así que lo único que realmente pedí fue un jugo y un poco de ensalada vegetariana, ella a diferencia de mi termino pidiendo un café y un pay de chocolate- intente buscar con la mirada a Kaoru sin embargo no la encontré, ella se encargaba de preparar alimentos un determinado tiempo y ya en la noche (pero bien noche) ella salía de mecera, así que solo unos cuantos minutos y tal vez sería ella la que terminara de atendernos- te agrada el lugar?- me pregunto de la nada y yo sonreí

Si, ya he venido aquí antes, junto con amigos- comente

Entonces tu eres Himemiya Chikane?

Es que todos saben de mi?- después levante mi vista hacia ella

Tal vez no me reconoces, tal vez y ni si quiera has escuchado hablar de mi verdad?- la mire sin comprender- participare en la World-TJ, me llamo Sharlot Fong, de Australia- y yo simplemente no recordaba haber escuchado de ella, pero significa si participara en la World-TJ significa que no es cualquier tenista principiante, recuerdo que un viejo amigo participo hace un tiempo en él y termino en el puesto número tres, eso me dejo eufórica, quería participar sin embargo en ese entonces estaba lesionado mi bazo y pues no me fue posible-sabes tengo entendido que no participaras

Y estas en lo correcto, son simples rumores- le conteste seria

No entiendes, estoy aquí para suplicarte y terminar convenciéndote para que participes, mira mi motivo más grande es llegar a compartir la cancha contigo y tener un partido nada amistoso, deseo ganarte- contesto con decisión en la mirada, una que termino desconcentrándome

Por favor Fong-san mi decisión está tomada desde hace ya mucho tiempo

Te lo pido, déjame convencerte

Y como planeas convencerme?- pregunte

Primero, tan solo ya estas considerando escucharme así que, déjame contarte mi historia, un día mi padre me llevo a un musical donde participaste tu junto a otra niña, me desagrado mucho, sinceramente no me llevo con la música así que termine escapándome del espectáculo sin el consentimiento de mi padre, estuve divagando por todo el lugar por un buen rato hasta que te escuche a ti gritar, fui hacia donde según yo estarías tu y te vi con una raqueta, estabas practicando sola y haciendo increíbles saques, susurrabas que tenias que superar a no sé quien- la mire sorprendida

Cuántos años tienes?- la interrumpí

17, igual que tu no?- afirme, después me recargue en el respaldo de la silla

Cuantos años tenias en ese entonces?

9 años- me contesto y termine sonriendo

Es que siempre fui increíble- comente divertida y ambas empezamos a reír- bueno continúa por favor

Pues después mi padre me encontró y termine suplicándole que me dejara entrar a un club de tenis, jamás olvide tu rostro de agobio y cansancio, jamás me vi llegar a ese límite, siempre me terminaba rindiendo, hasta que me propuse superarte, si tú eras capaz de no descansar hasta superar a alguien, igual yo tendría una meta y esa seria tu, llegar tu nivel y a superarte- la confianza en su mirada me aterro, hacía tiempo que no veía y sentía tanta intrepidez en una mirada y palabras, me he encontrado con muy pocas personas y casi siempre son de mi familia

Realmente participar en la World-TJ terminaría reduciendo mí tiempo por completo, estoy estudiando aquí y tengo que acoplarme a mis compañeros- cosa que no era difícil, podría asegurar que ya había visto lo que ellos apenas empezaban a ver y aun mas

Por favor, si eres capaz de practicar tenis y dar eventos musicales como no serias capaz de adaptarte a tu nuevo colegio- ella sí que sabía responder, solté una pequeña carcajada

Mira, pronto seré mayor de edad y me temo que tendré que dejar de lado mi carrera como tenista y músico, tendré que dedicarme de lleno al estudio y trabajo, que será en la empresa de mi familia, como comprenderás no puedo perder mi tiempo en niñerías- pude notar cómo se enfadaba, su cara se coloco roja del enojo

Perdona, has dicho niñerías?, tal vez si la música sea absurda o algo así, bueno la verdad jamás me he visto como una músico, y tampoco me interesa, pero no puedo entender como puedas decir eso del tenis, he sentido los mismo nervios que tu, la misma alegría y tristeza al aganar o perder, igual me he sentido destrozada o desesperada, me he decepcionado de mi misma he pasado por lo mismo que tu, y no puedo entender como si es que hemos vivido lo mismo tu hables así del tenis, es el tenis por lo cual hemos vivido eso, por lo cual te comprendo, simplemente no me cuadra como una imagen y persona como tu pueda hablar así del tenis- lleve mi dedo índice a sus labios impidiendo que continuara hablando, ella se sonrojo y estoy completamente segura que ahora no fue del enojo

Puedes callarte?- le pregunte soltando un suspiro y acercándome más a ella- son una niñerías porque aun no he encontrado a alguien con quien deba dar el cien por cien, y la persona a la que busco derrotar desde hace mucho no está aquí, no he dicho que dejare por siempre la música y el tenis, solo los hare a un lado por un tiempo, porque simplemente no me llama la atención dejar de vivir esas experiencias, ese temor y esa emoción de querer superar a los mejores tenistas y músicos entiendes?- le pregunte, termino dándome una sonrisa llena de alegría- peor parece que ya he encontrado un buen rival, sin embargo aun no me convences entendido, todavía no tengo intención de participar- su sonrisa desapareció y me miro muy seria

Pero terminaras queriendo participar, yo lo sé- comento y simplemente terminamos mirándonos a los ojos- sabes, siempre he querido, pues…

Adelante habla- le dije divertida, hace un rato era yo la que estaba casi inquieta, pero ella ahora se veía más que nerviosa

Pedirte un favor, si?- pregunto con miedo y yo solo sonreí

Pues habla, que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte y ella me miro, después de un rato en silencio se acerco a mí, parecía susurrarme algo que fue inentendible para mi, después tan rápido termino ella uniendo sus labios con los míos, quede perpleja en ese momento, como es posible que si siempre deseo enfrentarse a mí y ganarme, si hace un momento me dedico una mirada retadora, si me dio un típico sermón que suelen dar los sacerdotes, pero a diferencia de ellos ella lo dijo con desesperación, alterada, enojada, lo dijo con emociones, como si hace un momento busco convencerme de tener un partido con ella, ahora esta, esta besándome…

**Narrado pro Himeko**

Oye Himeko, tu sabes desde cuando se conocen Kanada y Merriel?- me pregunto interesada- bueno, pregunto porque como tú tienes más cercanía con ambas supongo que lo sabrás- continuamos caminando hacia la entrada

Pues, lo que me ha contado Merriel es que, se conocen desde que eran niñas, y siempre han estudiado juntas, eso es lo único que sé, porque preguntas?

Simple curiosidad, a demás tampoco sé cómo es que se conocen Kaoru, Kanade y tu core-taliana

Oye!, no la llames así, a ella no le agrada, a demás- me miro de inmediato

Que, me dirás que suena mal?- yo negué y entonces ambas empezamos a reír- vez sirvo para crear

Neh, de una tonta alumna con ilusiones no pasas- me miro con la boca abierta

Como te atreves?!, yo que hasta te traje el desayuno, yo que me quede contigo desde anoche, yo que sigo aun contigo, que hasta te dejo acompañarme a ver a mi princesa, no no no, debí haberte dejado con Merriel- su mirada me tenso, como podía jugar con ello, ella ya sabía que empezaba a incomodarme la presencia de Merriel, y eso no era nuevo, desde hace tiempo ya que siento que Merriel se cierra y guarda todo para ella, que no me cuenta sus cosas o problemas y eso termina desanimándome, me hace pensar que ella verdaderamente no necesita de mi, pero después su sonrisa me dejo tranquila

Ambas entramos buscando con la mirada a Kaoru, llegamos a una mesa donde un mesero se nos acerco, pedimos helado, igual rebanadas de pastel y leche de chocolate, Mako le pregunto al mesero sobre Kaoru y empezaron a hablar, el le informo que pronto seria su turno así que decidimos esperar un poco mas allí

Himeko- me hablo Mako observando un punto en especifico- es no es Himemiya-san hee?- sin pensarlo voltee hacia donde ella miraba encontrando a una chica castaña junto a la chica nueva, no decían nada, hasta que la peli-azul le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña, entonces esta se acerco y termino besándola en los labios, toda mi piel se erizo y un dolor punzante invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi sangre hervía y mi cara se tornaba roja, peor algo termino des concentrándome, la chica nueva…

* * *

><p><strong>hola otra vez muchachos, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por haberlos abandonado y no haber actualizado hasta ahora, la verdad es que el cap ya lo tenia terminado hace unos días, peor pro situaciones raras que suelen suceder termine tardando en subirlo, no quiero comentar mas de ello no me agrada que me consideren una persona que da pretextos, <strong>**también**** perdonen pro mis faltas de ortografía y de mas la wordl-TJ son los partidos mundiales de tenis juvenil, y voy a abarcar un pocos de ese temas en unos cuantos caps.**

**Quiero informarles también que ya he analizado un poco mejor como estará situada toda esta historia, y estoy contemplado que si sera un poco larga, por lo cual espero no les moleste pero a partir de ahora los caps serán mas largos, como los de "cálida tormenta"**

**Igual quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han estado esperando este cap, espero pronto también actualizar mi otra historia, agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o critica constructiva que deseen hacerme saber pueden dejar comentarios o mandarme un mensaje ****ahora responderé los reviews:**

**haru rocha, tu tranquila Chikane no sufrirá (no mucho, eso creo) jaja no te lo creas, gracias por comentar y por decirme que esta interesante bueno tan solo para ti jeje, si se que hay poco contacto entre ambas, pero créeme que pronto lo habrá, bueno ahora tan solo espero que te agrade este cap (y los próximos), me despido de ti y espero pronto poder leernos nuevamente**

**Almendra-u, eh aqui el cap y si Chikane es tan hermosa y sensual que tiene su propio harem en todos los lugares del mundo jajaja, y lamentablemente no he hecho lo que me pediste, tendrás que esperar el próximo cap para ver el reencuentro y lo que sucede bien, espero te haya gustado el caps, espero actualizar pronto y bueno ahora creo que ya no tengo mas que decirte, así que espero te cuides y me alegraría volver a leernos **

**Gracias por leer**


	12. Visitando a Kaoru, y a, Hiemko

Visitando a Kaoru, y a, Hiemko

Himeko- me hablo Mako observando un punto en especifico- es no es Himemiya-san hee?- sin pensarlo voltee hacia donde ella miraba encontrando a una chica castaña junto a la chica nueva, no decían nada, hasta que la peli-azul le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña, entonces esta se acerco y termino besándole en los labios, toda mi piel se erizo y un dolor punzante invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi sangre hervía y mi cara se tornaba roja, peor algo termino desconcentrándome, la chica nueva…

**Perspectiva de Kaoru (narra Kaoru)**

Últimamente me he pensado un poco en lo que me dijo Chikane, no sé qué me pasa con ella pero me siento tan bien a su lado, con ninguna otra persona me ha pasado esto, ella es tan increíble persona que puedo asegurara que rápidamente la he considerado una amiga

-flash back-

Oye Kaoru- me llamo Chikane mientras se acercaba a la cama donde me encontraba acostada- me encantan tus ojos- "susurro" con una sonrisa, se agacho para acomodarse a mi lado, quedamos de frente

Jajaja la sorpréndete Miya-sama ya termino embriagándose?- casi grito Merriel en burla, camino hacia tras riendo aun y termino tropezándose, cayó al suelo donde se quedo allí

Kaoru- volvió a llamar mi atención la persona que tenía en frente- porque siempre eres tan callada, te da vergüenza estar frente a mi?- pregunto más que con superioridad fue con galantería cosa que termino sacándome una risita - te ríes con migo o de mi?- pregunto provocándome reír otra vez- me gusta tu risa- comento de la nada acercándose a mi

Chikane- pronuncie su nombre y ella detuvo su acción, sabía que eso sucedería pues es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre, o tan solo es la primera vez que ella me escucha llamarle así, ella llevo su mano a mi rostro, acaricio mi mejilla y al parecer "admiraba mi belleza", se perfectamente que es algo que habitualmente hacen el tipo de chicas como ella, pues conozco perfectamente a una mujeriega que se llama Kanade y puedo asegurar que ambas parecen tener una forma de actuar similar frente a la "carnada", me saco de mis pensamiento el sentir el contacto de su dedo índice con mis labios

Lástima que eres prohibida- soltó al aire- si ella no fuera mi amiga haría lo que ahora tanto quiero- recargo su cabeza en la almohada sin quitarme la vista

A que le temes?- pregunte mirándole a los ojos- eres más linda, popular, atlética y hasta más fuerte que Mako- pude sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, ella se había acercado tanto a mí que pude detectar el olor a alcohol, no me agrada ese aroma pero simplemente no podía moverme, sus ojos azul zafiro me empezaban a encantar y no quería dejar de mirarla, aun sigo sorprendida por ver esos ojos tan tranparentes pero llenos de soledad, como si no tuviera motivos para sonreír y si lo hace solo es por fingir, siento que su mirada es capaz de ser incomprensible, pero sus ojos que me hipnotizan, porque no he dejado de mirarlos cada que puedo

No temo de ella- la escuche contestar cosa que me desconcertó un poco, no entendí bien sus palabras, pero empecé a razonar, estaba embriagada y solo decía tonterías, empecé a moverme pues pensé que lo mejor sería ordenar un poco mi apartamento- no te vayas- suplico ella deteniendo la muñeca de mi mano con la suya, sentí la suavidad de su mano, era más grande que la mía cosa que me dio gracia, su mano era mas cálida que la mía y eso no me incomodo en lo más mínimo, la obedecí ya que me hacía unos pucheros tan tierno, no sé porque pero termine sacando mi móvil y tomándole una foto a su rostro tan tierno, ella dejo de hacerme esos pucheros y cayo rendida al sueño, verdaderamente era tan linda durmiendo, si que soy rara le tome otra fotografía

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Cuando abrí mis ojos con pesadez la halle frente a mí mirándome seriamente- hola- le salude sin moverme y ella me sonrió

Buen día Kaoru- sus ojos zafiro miraron a su brazo y ahora lo note, estaba abrazándola "hasta con los pies" pues mi brazo rodeaba su cintura y mi mano izquierda estaba casi entrelazada con su mano izquierda, mi cabeza reposaba en su brazo derecho que use como almohada, y mi pierna estaba encima de la suya empecé a reír por nuestra postura, ella estaba casi a la orilla de la cama y no se movió en todo momento- debiste despertarme, seguro tu brazo esta entumido

Eso no importa- contesto sonriendo ahora como habitualmente lo hace, sin mirarme como ayer ni sonriendo igual que a las otras chicas con las que esta ligando, me aleje un poco de ella para levantarme y darle espacio para que se recostara cómodamente en la cama

Despertare a las chicas, tu descansa Himemiya- ella asintió y salí de la habitación, me acerque a Kanade y le hable pero no se despertaba nada, así que camine de nuevo al pasillo de mi cuarto y mire a Merriel que estaba en el suelo durmiendo

Merriel- llame a la rubia moviéndola un poco

Mmhm- contesto mientras yo la seguía moviendo

Levántate por favor, quiero despertar a Kanade pero esta peor que un troco

Pues dejarla dormir, que te quita?- contesto volteándose y dándome la espalda tratando de dormir

Ahh- solté un susurro y me levante, respire profundo y llene de aire mis pulmones- HIKARI!, que haces aquí?, ohh si claro pasa- sin pesadez Merriel se levanto casi de golpe y miro a todos los lados con un rostro alarmado, empecé a reír y ella me miro seria una vez que comprendió que se trataba de una broma

No juegues con esas cosas quieres Kaoru

Lo siento, creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Kamiya, si vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre no dejare que entres a mi apartamento otra vez- amenace a la rubia que agacho la mirada- despierta a Kanade- le ordene dando media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación encontrándome con unos zafiros que me miraban impresionados y desorientados, seguro que por lo que le dije y como lo dije a Merriel

Quien es Hikari?- pregunto, pero yo decidí no contestarle con la verdad

Una vieja amiga- ella me siguió con la mirada, yo iba en camino a la cocina, prepare el desayuno, Kanade no dejaba de quejarse, Merriel solo obedecía y Chikane estaba perdida en su lugar y decidí no molestarle, después las tres se decidieron por irse, peor le pedí a Chikane hablar con ella

Que ocurre Kaoru?- me pregunto tranquila después de despedirse de sus amigas y yo la invite a sentarse

Ayer actuaste extraño

Sabes lo que hace el alcohol

Vas a asistir a la fiesta de Himeko

Espero poder ir- la mire seria

Entonces tendré que verte ebria otra vez- se sonrojo ante mi comentario y agacho la mirada

Que fue lo que hice?

No lo recuerda?- ella alzo la mirada al techo intentando recordar, pero después soltó u suspiro y me miro

No

Me consideras tu amiga?- ella me miro sorprendida y después asintió- acostumbras intentar besar a tus amigas en los labios- se coloco impresionada y apenada

Yo, ehee, en serio que lo siento, no quiero terminar nuestra amistad

No pasara, pero quiero que me digas porque lo has hecho

Porque eres linda- alce una ceja y fruncí un poco el ceño en confusión- y creo que me gustas- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pensé que diría otra cosa, pero no eso, bueno con lo poco que la conozco dudo que alguien pueda sentir atracción tan fácilmente

Himemiya- ella me miro directo a los ojos- podríamos hacer como si nada ha pasado, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir

No quiero que hagamos como si nada paso- me contesto firme levantándose de su asiento- me has pedido quedarme a hablar y ahora me pides eso, creí que comprendería la situación, o es que acaso soy la primer persona que se te confiesa, porque déjame decirte que es más que obvio que no soy la primera en fijarse en ti

Himemi…- me interrumpía llevando su dedo índice a mis labios, no fui capaz de notar cuando se acerco a mí, pues fue muy rápida

Porque ahora me llamas Himemiya, ahora que estoy bien te cuesta tanto decirme Chikane- la mire con los ojos abiertos, ella se acerco mas a mí, bueno a mi rostro mirando mis ojos, pude sentir que esos zafiros me desnudaban de toda la hipocresía, mentira, de toda la necesidad de culpar a alguien, pude sentir que me miraba con sinceridad, expresándome su confusión- perdona- susurro y entonces sentí sus labios en los míos, pude sentir su calidez y suavidad, tenía un aroma esquicito de cereza y sus manos en mi mejilla me hacían sentir segura y delicada, sin embargo en menos de tres segundo la separe bruscamente de mi

Tengo novia, haber si te enteras- le reclame enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y ella me miro con decepción?, no tal vez era, era comprensión?!, me miraba con tranquilidad, como si esperara que actuara así, como si supiera que esa sería mi reacción y me comprendía de ello, sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de mi apartamento, cuando reaccione trate de seguirla pero ya estaba muy alejada y sería imposible alcanzarla, la perdí de vista y regrese a mi apartamento impresionada, no han regresado al apartamento en unos días, verdaderamente no me importa mucho el verles allí, además cuando Kanade y Merriel van a molestarme siempre es porque ya no tienen dinero para consumir más alcohol, o citar a una chica del centro que espera sierpe en las calles, así que sinceramente prefiero no tenerles en mi apartamento

-fin de flash back-

Kaoru- me saco de mis pensamientos mi compañero de trabajo, el trabaja como garzón y no tiene doble turno como yo

Erick?- él se acerco a mí, me extendió una nota

Pregunto por ti una chica rubia y una castaña, dicen conocerte

Estoy trabajando- acerque la nota a mí y leí lo que decía

Pues creo a ver visto una sonrisa y unos ojos azules ilusionados- me le quede mirando unos segundos

Es la misma chica con la que llegaste la noche pasada- solté un suspiro, verdaderamente ya extrañaba a Makoto pero no me parecía que estuviera aquí, y no porque no quisiera que me vieran con ella, sino que de aquí a su apartamento el camino no me gusta, me parece muy inseguro, y menos viendo la hora que era

Gracias por decirme, en cuanto termine este turno les terminare de serví vale- el asintió y se fue, verdaderamente ya había acabado mi turno y ahora debía cambiar mi uniforme para servir la comida, así que en unos cuantos minutos estuve lista y salí

Kamiya-san faltan aquellas mesas- asentí y lleve mi vista hacia donde señalo, y me encontré con una persona que no esperaba ver en un buen rato a ella, pero estaba allí, sentí mi corazón latir, recordé su calidez y me sentí tonta y horrible por recordarle, me acerque con un poco de nervios y hasta me sentí temblar, estaba cerca de ella peor me detuve cuando vi que su acompañante le besaba, pero le besaba de verdad, no solo un roce de labios y ella, ella no hacía nada, ni se rendía a ella, ni la RECHAZABA, sentí mi sangre hervir y recordé como me beso, sus suaves labios, los sentía esa chica a su lado, comencé a caminar, hasta que vi a Chikane separarse con brusquedad de aquella chica (algo que me alegro a mis adentros) que empezó a sonreír y después coloco sus manos en el rostro de Chikane, le llevo hacia ella y así la volvió a besar, Chikane empezó a ceder a los labios de esa chica y yo, yo apresure aun mas mi caminata, llegue hasta ellas, estaba detrás de Chikane y mire enojada a la chica a su lado, jale con fuerza a Chikane atrayéndola al respaldo de su silla y así separándola de los labios de aquella mujer

Que pasa aquí

Eres ciega?

No, Tu quien eres?- pregunte enfurecida y esa chica llevo su vista a mí, tenía unos ojos azul cristalino puro, unos ojos que son muy peculiares, unos muy hermosos y eran de esos que te hacían verles forzosamente, la analice y sé que ella hizo lo mismo, debo aceptar que era una chica muy hermosa, parecía modelo, su cabello era castaño y su color de piel clara, parecía nívea y suave, ella me dedico una sonrisa y se levanto

Tu quien eres?- me pregunto acercándose a mi amenazantemente

Te he hecho la pregunto primero, contéstame quien eres tu?- era mucho más alta que yo, incluso podría asegurar que era más alta que Chikane, termine confirmándolo pues ella al tenerle cerca de mí y de ella se levanto, quedando a mi lado y mirando un poco hacia arriba, para con la mirada retar a aquella chica, ambas se miraron en silencio, entonces la oji-azul me miro

Mi nombre es Sharlot, quien eres tu niña?- me acerque a ella con la ceja arqueada, Chikane se acerco un poco más a la par de mi, miro con desconfianza a esa chica y tomo mi hombro con su mano, mostrándome su confianza o tal vez su preferencia?, no más bien solo su preocupación y precaución

Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru- conteste mirándole con burla y ella me miro un poco enojada

Oye porque no mejor tomas el pedido?- me pregunto con una media sonrisa- Chikane- llamo con una voz que me pareció chillona- podemos continuar- continuar?, a que mierdas quería continuar?, haa me estaba exaltando asi que mejor respire un poco

Chikane?- susurre a lo bajo, mire a la oji-zafiro que me miro con inferioridad, esperando a que yo le dijera un sí, un no o algo para que ella lo hiciera

Mira, me harías el favor de tomar nuestros pedidos en lugar de hacernos perder nuestro tiempo, si me hubiera enterado del mal servicio en este lugar no hubiese puesto un pie- empezó a quejarse en voz alta cosa que me incomodo

Porque no te largas en lugar de hacer el ridículo con tu acento elegante más que fingido- me sonrió

Estas aquí para trabajar no?, te estoy esperando y creo que estas tardando niña

Siga esperando- conteste y ella me miro dejando a un lado su sonrisa

He venido a que me atiendan

Y le atenderán, en otro lugar- conteste mirándola seriamente

Mira niña

Soy mayor de edad

Mire "señora adulta"- dijo resaltando la frase

Mas que usted si

A que se refiere

No estoy dispuesta a armar un problema, dejarla en ridículo y aparentar lo que no soy, simplemente por hacerle entender que a diferencia de usted no soy infantil, así que mejor retírese por favor

No sabes quién soy mocosa- se levanto de su lugar otra vez- jamás pensé que los japoneses fueran tan indiferentes

Mira princesa de cuento de hadas nacida en Francia y criada en Inglaterra, no porque tengas cara de gringa te quita lo idiota- hable sin más y entonces sentí un ardor tremendo en mi mejilla, el sonoro sonido de la bofetada continuaba

Para tu información, nacida en Australia y criada en China, con cara de latina- yo tenía la mano en mi mejilla y la mire con enojo, ella tenía el rostro rojo, seguro se había enfadado ya, Chikane se coloco frente a mí y la miro amenazante

Aléjate de ella- pronuncio a lo bajo en amenaza solo para que las dos pudiéramos escuchar, escuche los pasos de personas a nosotras y escuche preguntar un poco alborotada y preocupada a Makoto por mí, cierto, me había olvidado de que ella estaba aquí

La agresividad es más común de los latinos- comento Makoto mirando enojada a la otra chica- que se dejan llevar, por eso siempre son inferiores a nosotros los asiáticos- la chica más alta la miro con sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió burlona, haciéndole enojar- quien carajos te da el permiso de tocar a Kaoru- reclamo enojada

Y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto mirando a Makoto y a Himeko- los japoneses sí que son como animales, atacan en manada, cobardes

Tu sí que eres una busca pleitos- comento Chikane y la chica más alta comenzó a reír

Chikane, quienes son ellas?- pregunto una vez que dejo de reír

Compañeras de escuela- pude sentir unas leve punzada en mi estomago, mis manos las sentí frías y no me sentí con el valor de voltear a verle, y es que tenía razón, sus amigas de la escuela eran Kanade y Merriel, yo no tenía el derecho de llegar y separarle de esa chica, ella me comento que le gustaba alguien que no estaba en Japón y esa persona podía ser esta chica, y aun cuando no fuera su novia o algo así no tenía yo el derecho de arruinarles le momento, de reclamar o hasta exigir explicación, mucho menso siendo yo quien si tenga novia

Y como veras no son cobardes, son solidarios y fraternales- defendió Chikane mientras le pedía que se sentara, la chica accedió- Saotome-san, Kurusugawa-san podrían acompañarnos?- ambas asintieron, pero la castaña me miro indiferentemente, y llego Erik a mi rescate

Buen día señoritas que les puedo ofrecer

Antes que nada, quiero saber porque no han hecho algo para detener todo el jaleo que paso hace un momento?- propugno la castaña alta con duda y cambiando su forma de hablar a uno mas educado

Disculpe señorita, pero Kamiya-san es del personal más responsable y todos estábamos seguros que si algo se pasaba de la raya ella misma haría algo para calmar la situación o pediría arreglar todo en otro lugar, ella es muy responsable créame- ella solo volteo a verme

Es la amiga de la que me hablaste Chikane- pregunto mirándola, ambas se miraban, intercambiaban sonrisas

Si- contesto mientras volteaba a ver al garzón- disculpa podría ser Kaoru quien nos atienda, he venido aquí principalmente para saludarla y no me gustaría que este encuentro quedara desagradable- Erik volteo a verme, yo dudosa mire a Chikane, también a Himeko y a Makoto, y regrese a mi atención a Chikane quien me miraba con suplica, yo la observaba o tan solo a ese par de zafiros si

Kaoru, yo sí que quería verte- comento Makoto sacándome del trance en que estaba, luego mire a Erick y asentí, le se fue a las otras mesas, mientras yo sacaba un cuaderno

Hime- pronuncie y ella me sonrió y tenía en manos un helado de chocolate

Yo quiero un café de leche, si Kaoru?- me pregunto y yo asentí anotando, lleve mi vista a la chica que estaba allí, y pude ver como aun continuaba mirándose con Chikane, estoy segura que esa tonta peli-azul esta mirándole como idiota solo para hacerme enfadar, y darme ni claro que no soy la única en su camino, sentía que le saltaría a los golpes a esa castaña, peor gracias a los cielos no fue asi

Señorita Sharlot?- pregunte y ella arqueo una ceja, seguro por el tono tan educado con el que le hable

Ahh, yo un café cargado con dos de azúcar por favor

Chikane- ella dejo de "contemplar" a su acompañante para mirarme, tenía una media sonrisa

Una ensalada, un zumo de naranja, un platillo de tofu y uno de arroz frito- todas voltearon a verle sorprendida y ella solo tenía una leve sonrisa- que?- estaba acostumbrada a que ella comiera así o aun mas

Nada- soltaron todas y después rei

Sushi?, teriyaki?, nada de bento?- ella empezó a reír

Escúcheme usted que sea señorita-cuerpo-perfecto que siempre este a dieta no hace que los demás la imitemos o si- yo reí ante su comentario, después mire a Makoto que me sonreía, me acerque más a ella y me agache un poco para estar a su lado

Que quieres comer?- ella me sonrió

En serio quieres saber- me sonroje ante su comentario de doble sentido y pude sentir la mirada de las otras chicas lo que me avergonzó aun mas

Oye…- susurre y ella empezó a reír tiernamente

Yo quiero lo mismo que pidió Himemiya-san menos la ensalada

Perfecto y enseguida estará servido- pronuncie y me voltee a Makoto, le bese la mejilla, di media vuelta y camine al servidor, después atendí otras mesas

**Perspectiva de Chikane**

Sentí los labios de esa chica, no entendía bien el porqué ella acababa de hacer eso, peor entonces deje de preguntármelo y quise saberlo, la separe de mi con un poco de fuerza para hacerle saber que no volviera a hacerlo, y la gente volteo hacia nosotras, le pregunte en un susurro- que haces?- pero ella me sonrió y llevo sus frías manos a mi rostro y me jalo hacia ella, me beso otra vez, pude sentir aun más la mirada de las personas así que decidí separarme de ella lentamente, pero su nariz, todo su rostro hasta sus manos, y sus labios estaban fríos, entonces percibi ese sabor a cereza tan delicioso, me empezó a besar con mayor intensidad y entonces recordé lo que acababa de ocurrir con Minami, me sentí culpable por estar besando ahora a otra chica, ella seguro que también lo hace, pero ella me lo ha dicho y estoy segura que siempre está pensando en mi, abrí mis ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, la mire, un asco tremendo invadió mi cuerpo, pues ella acababa de mirarme también y sus ojos eran idénticos, sentí que no besaba a esa hermosa australiana que tenia de frente, sino a ella, a ella, pensar eso hizo sentir comprimido mi estomago, una sensación supurante me invadió y fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me separaba de ella con un poco de brusquedad, me sentí aliviada por no seguir teniendo esa mirada tan idéntica a ella, pero Sharlot tenía una mirada enojada, y comprendía que eso hasta para mi seria molesto que alguien interrumpiera un beso, estaba por voltear para reclamar a la persona- Que pasa aquí?- escuche la voz de Kaoru y sin perder evitarlos sentí los latidos en mi pecho acelerándose un poco y no por escucharla, sino por saber que fue ella quien me separo de Sharlot, tal vez lo hizo porque aun no le dejo en claro a Koyima que lo nuestro no va para mas, o tal vez tendira otro motivo?, uno que quiero saber

Eres ciega?

No, Tu quien eres?- ambas se miraban

Tu quien eres- pregunto Sharlot después de haber observado a Kaoru se levanto y se acerco de forma un poco imponente a ella

Te he hecho la pregunto primero, contéstame quien eres tu?- al verle cerca de Kaoru me levante, tenía un poco de preocupación, y es que ya he visto que Sharlot se en fuerece en seguida y hasta puede ponerse agresiva, y no es que considere a Kaoru débil o me deje llevar por la estatura, es solo que su Sharlot practica tenis es obvio que es fuerte, veloz y ágil, no por nada está en la World-TJ, me preocupe un poco porque jamás he visto a Kaoru practicar algún deporte o deporte extremo, solo sé que a veces va a correr pero no es lo mismo que tener una doctrina, Sharlot me miro peor después llevo su vista a Kaoru

Mi nombre es Sharlot, quien eres tu niña?- Kaoru se acerco con la mirada retadora y yo por instinto también me acerque, la castaña confundida me dedico una mirada extraña, luego miro enojada o más bien celosa a Kaoru, pude notar como apretaba su mandíbula y eso no me agrado y sin saber exactamente el porqué termine tomando el hombro a Kaoru, pero así lo hice

Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru- sentí que me miro de reojo y burlona por el acto de afecto que hice antes le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña

Oye porque no mejor tomas el pedido?- Sharlot se coloco un poco arrogante y burlona- Chikane- llamo con una voz pareció chillona, de esa que suelen usar las chicas modelo de la serie que hartan, pero en definitivamente su sonrisa, su rostro ladeado le daban un toque lindo y me atrevería a decir que lo hizo con un propósito sensual-podemos continuar- continuar?, no, no quiero besarte de nuevo mientras miro tus ojos, porque en serio que creo que no te beso a ti Sharlot, tal vez si te pones de nuevo tus gafas gustosa me apunto, digo, que estoy pensando

Chikane?- me llamo Kaoru, y es que si me llama por mi nombre no puedo, no puedo negarme a hacer lo que me pida, no puedo contradecirla, pro que me mira asi, carajos, que quiere que haga no entiendo nada!, haa terminare explotando

Mira, me harías el favor de tomar nuestros pedidos en lugar de hacernos perder nuestro tiempo, si me hubiera enterado del mal servicio en este lugar no hubiese puesto un pie- empezó a quejarse Sharlot en voz alta cosa que me incomodo

Porque no te largas en lugar de hacer el ridículo con tu acento elegante más que fingido- me impresione de lo que acababa de decir Kaoru, y es que saber que dos chicas pelean frente a mi después de que una me haya besado sería divertido, pero no lo es porque una de esa chica es mi amiga, y no cuadra lo que ella hizo , ellas continuaban discutiendo mientras yo solo miraba los ademanes y simplemente no entendía porque actuaba así Kaoru, bueno si se que se defiende de Sharlot, peor porque fue ella quien inicio todo esto, si yo no dejo que alguien se bese es porque no quiero, eso significa celos, peor no tiene sentido, ella me rechazo, me hizo saber que no quería nada conmigo y claro también me explico con la mirada que solo me veía como su amiga

Mira princesa de cuento de hadas nacida en Francia y criada en Inglaterra, no porque tengas cara de gringa te quita lo idiota- no puse mucha atención a esa frase hasta que note a Sharlot tan cerca de mí, no podía creer que velocidad tenia ne menos de un parpadeo ella estaba enfrente de nosotros, había casi rodeado media mesa sin contar las sillas de por medio, entonces escuche el sonido de una cachetada, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y lleve mi vista a Kanade que tenia la mejilla roja y la sobaba con su mano, mis manos temblaban de la furia, quería matarla a golpes sin importarme que fuera tan linda, y eso es obvio nadie se mete con mis amigas

Para tu información, nacida en Australia y criada en China, con cara de latina- Sharlot estaba roja del enojo, seguro la frase le dolió, se lo que se siente que hablen mal de tu nación y más cuando eres mestizo porque siempre de rechazan de ambos lados, trate de relajarme, me coloque frente a Kaoru haciéndole saber a Sharlot que no podía volver a tocarla porque estaría más que muerta

Aléjate de ella- susurre en amenaza solo para que las Sharlot pudiera escuchar, escuche los pasos de personas a nosotras y escuche preguntar un poco alborotada y preocupada a Makoto por Kaoru

La agresividad es más común de los latinos- comento Makoto mirando enojada a la otra chica- que se dejan llevar, por eso siempre son inferiores a nosotros los asiáticos- Sharlot la miro con sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió burlona, haciéndole enojar- quien carajos te da el permiso de tocar a Kaoru- reclamo enojada

Y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto mirando a Makoto y a Himeko- los japoneses sí que son como animales, atacan en manada, cobardes

Tu sí que eres una busca pleitos- comente haciéndola reír, quería clamar un poco más el ambiente y creo haberlo conseguido

Chikane, quienes son ellas?- pregunto una vez que dejo de reír

Compañeras de escuela- conteste tranquila- Y como veras no son cobardes, son solidarios y fraternales-defendí mientras le pedía que se sentara, la chica accedió- Saotome-san, Kurusugawa-san podrían acompañarnos?- ambas asintieron, continuamos así la cena, Kaoru fue quien termino atendiéndonos, su turno acabo rápido y ella se acerco a nosotros, se sentó a lado de Saotome y eso implicaba que frente a mí, continuamos platicando normal un rato

Oye Chikane, quien era el chico que venía contigo?- me pregunto y todas me miraron

Mi hermano- conteste

No te creo- ella comento así de la nada- el te miraba con mucha ternura, a demás tenía casi tu edad y no es común que los hermanos que se llevan la edad se abrace y se defiendan, reí ante su comentario

No te atrevas jamás a decir eso de nuevo, si mi hermano te escuchara créeme que nunca más sostendrías una raqueta

Que?- pregunto sorprendida

Mira Shun-Wha siempre me trata desagradablemente frente a todos mis amigos y compañeros, pero a veces le sale ese lado protector y tierno, y no el no es mi hermano como tal- tome un sorbo de mi café y empecé a comer un poco de ensalada

Creí que era tu novio o algo así- volví a reír

Mi corazón solo le pertenece a mi hermana, mi alma a mi prima, mi mente a mi ex conteste y saque una risa en todos

Y tu cuerpo?- pregunto con una sonrisa nada inocente y todas me miraron, me sonroje un poco

Todavía no tiene dueño

NO!, en serio?!- me pregunto impresionada tanto que casi se atraganto de su café, y no solo eso, tomas me miraron impresionadas

Estas confundiendo las palabras- le dije mirando a todas- no tener dueño, no es lo mismo a ser nuevo, entiendes?- ella soltó un suspiro

Esa respuesta esta mejor, que en serio estaba así por irme de aquí al aeropuerto, volver a tomas un vuelo y ya irme sin volver a verte- todos empezamos a reír

Tanto medio te da?- pregunto Makoto

Pues si!, que yo no estoy dispuesta a quitarle algo muy valioso como la primera vez a una chica como ella- me señalo y todas rieron- ni a ninguna otra si no siento mi corazón latir cada que le veo, cada que le escucho, o no muero de los celos cuando le veo con alguien, o si no muero de la felicidad con solo verla, jamás haría eso con alguien a quien no amase

Mm, eso me suena a experiencia, eso implica sufrimiento, tienes ese colgante que no te has quitado en todo el viaje, y lo tienes casi por debajo de la blusa, lo que me hace pensar que es algo valioso, un amigo?- pregunte y ella me miro, llevo su mano a su colgante - por tu reacción imagino que un amor, platónico?- ella me miro con intriga- no, era más que eso, prohibido, sí, eso era,- sorprendida trato de hablar pero tartamudeo

Lo se porque es un corazón, cuando caí afuera y te agachaste a tenderme la mano lo vi, y no solo eso

Que?

Copa C?- ella se sonrojo- tal vez hasta D

CHIKANE!- escuche el reclamo de Kaoru y yo cerré fuerte los ojos- ahss que solo una semana con Kanade y Merriel y ya eres igualita a ellas

Perdón…

Ahora no están ellas, así que por favor no actúes así, en serio que te prefiero cuando no etas con ellas

Discúlpame Kaoru

Y yo?!, a mi me lo dijiste- todas rieron y en serio que me sentí mal por haber dicho eso

La plática continua hasta que ya era de muy tarde y teníamos que salir pues el restaurante cerraría pronto, pague y ya todas estábamos afuera y solo una traía auto, y esa era Kaoru, afuera hacia mucho frio y con la ropa que venían Kurusugawa y Saotome, seguro morirían congeladas, Kaoru se quito su jaqueta y se la coloco a Saotome ambas estaban casi de la misma estatura, así que no hubo problema, luego la abrazo de lado, Kurusugawa estaba a mi lado y escuche un leve tirito así que me saque la chamarra, y después el abrigo que era el mas caliente y se lo puse rodeándola con los brazos, me acerque a su oído y le susurre- abróchalo- ella me obedeció y se lo coloco bien, le quedaba un poco grande pero supongo que eso le fue aun mas de ayuda para sentir calor

Rayos aquí hace mucho frio- se quejo Sharlot con la nariz roja, yo reí, yo aun continuaba teniendo en manso la chamarra así que se la pase, ella sin duda la acepto

Oye no se supone que eres australiana?- le pregunte y ella me sonrió

Si pero me adopto una pareja china que planeo vivir en Latinoamérica, pero nah seguro que tu ni has pisado países como Argentina, Mexico o Venezuela- todas caminamos hacia el auto, Kaoru entro claro detrás del volante y yo a su lado como copiloto, Saotome, Kurusugawa y Sharlot sentadas atrás

Pues no, no he viajado tan lejos, solo por lugares donde tengo familiares- ella me sonrió, Kaoru comenzó a manejar

Pues allí en el tiempo de frio es feo, y aquí, dios no tengo palabras para describir este horrible frio, y por donde yo vivo no llega a nevar como aquí- después de un rato Kaoru se volteo a mí

De donde se conocen?- pregunto Kaoru curiosa

Hoy, en el avión- freno de golpe

QUEE?!, hay una extraña en mi auto?- yo sonreí

Practica tenis- conteste con una sonrisa

Chikane!, no la conoces y menos yo

Pero ella a mi si me conoce, vino para invitarme a una

CHIKANE!- me quede callada- es en serio, no la conozco, no se ella a quienes conozca, con quienes este involucrados y que quiera contigo

Nada malo, pero tal vez si sucio- contesto ella pro mi y Kaoru la miro seriamente, luego me miro a mi- Chikane, vengo con mi novia y créeme que no quiero que le pase algo malo, y es en serio que mañana me vas a escuchar, hoy ya es muy tarde- contesto mientras volvía a conducir llego hasta su apartamento que era el más cercano salió del coche junto con Saoto y me entrego las llaves- mañana lo quiero ver en el estacionamiento de la escuela, entendido- yo asentí y así salimos

Donde te alojas Sharlot?- ella me sonrió

Me encantaría quedarme contigo, me invitas?

Por mi no hay problema, pero mi apartamento es mucho más reducido que el de Kaoru, apenas si tiene una habitación, bueno es que ya sabes no quiero llamar la atención

Solo bromeaba, está cerca de aquí, como a 10 minutos sobre la autopista, la obedecí y llegamos hasta un gran hotel que ella me indico, salió del auto y por la ventanilla se empezó a despedir- haa, me das tu numero?, yo te doy el mío vale, para ver si quedamos pronto- asentí y se lo dicte, ella me envió un mensaje dándome su número y después se fue, conduje de regreso

Ehh, esto, disculpa a donde vamos?

Qué?- pregunte confundida- a tu casa no?

Mi casa está del otro lado

En serio, porque no me lo has dicho antes, seguro que te he asustado, perdona- empecé a manejar hacia donde ella me decía, llegamos a un edificio que no era muy grande ni lujoso pero si se notaba tranquilo y cómodo

Disculpa no quieres pasar?- me sorprendí por su pregunta- es que ya es muy noche- mire mi móvil y era cierto ya eran las 12.40

Mi apartamento esta a hora y media si voy rápido

Por favor- me suplico con miedo en su mirada, la mire sin comprender- si- dije y ella me sonrió ampliamente, aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, digo pequeño edificio, ella bajo y yo la seguí, subimos por las escaleras y puedo asegurar que esto más que ser un edificio departamental es una tipo vecindad, pero un poco más grande y con mayor seguridad

Adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta de un apartamento, que era casi como el de Kaoru, tenia al principio una sala, no tenía nada extraño, elegante o refinado, más bien era un lugar sencillo, con unas cuantas fotografías de paisajes y también cuadros de pinturas colgados en el pasillo, el comedor estaba a un lado de la sala y llegamos hasta la habitación, ella abrió la puerta me dio paso para entrar y encendió la luz- puedes dormir aquí en la cama, yo dormiré en la sala

Qué?, no claro que no- ella me volteo a ver y me sonrió

Si, es mi casa, son mis reglas

Eso es injusto!- ella me miro impresionada- yo acepte quedarme, ahora tú tienes que aceptar dormir aquí en tu habitación, ya me acomodare en el sofá, o en el suelo

No Himemiya- san, eso sería mal educado de mi parte

Por favor- ella cerró los ojos y después musito un sí, yo sonreí y salí de la habitación, llegue hasta el sofá donde me acosté

Himemiya-me llamo y voltee a verla, tenía en manos una almohada y una frazada- tenga- me los paso, se despidió y así termine durmiendo allí

**Narrando Himeko**

Extrañamente me sentí nerviosa por saber a Chikane al lado de la habitación, pero después termine conciliando el sueño

_Me encontraba dentro de una casa un poco oscura, y hacia mucho frio y afuera estaba ya lloviendo, a pesar de ser una casa muy elegante carecía de vida tanto que me parecía escalofriante, estaba frente a la fogata mirándole fijamente, una mariposa blanca se acercaba y sin importarle término quemándose- Himeko- me llamo ella con una leve sonrisa_

_Marian- salude y ella me enseño en una charola un vaso de leche con un pan _

_Mira lo que te he traído- me acerque a ella y jale el pan hacia mi luego me senté en el sofá, ella me siguió e imito- la leche- yo la acepte _

_Oye Marian, y donde está tu mama?_

_Fue con el señor Kurusugawa a ver a tu mama_

_Yo también quiero ir- ella solo me miro con tristeza_

_Ya sabes que un no puedes, pero créeme que en cuanto esté mejor tu mama podrás verla- escuche unos golpes a la puerta y ella volteo_

_Debo atender, espera aquí si Himeko, y termínate todo si?- asentí y entonces Marian se acerco a la puerta, cuando la abrió de golpe trato de cerrarla pero salió empujada por la fuerza ejercida del otro lado, yo volte a ver confundida de lo que sucedía- Himeko!- Marian me asusto con un grito y entonces vi entrar a un hombre muy alto, el agua escurría de su chamarra por la lluvia, el cerro la puerta y se quito su chamarra_

_Himeko, ven- me llamo con una leve sonrisa- debemos irnos, pasaremos por mama_

_No, tú eres malo_

_Himeko debes irte- escuche decir a Marian que acababa de levantarse del suelo _

_TU CALLATE MOCOSA- mi padre se volteo a ella y levanto con su mano derecha del cuello, pude ver como presionaba mas su brazo- por tu maldita culpa y la de tu madre, mi familia ahora es una mierda_

_Ya lo era- escuche que dijo con mucho esfuerzo y el enojado la aventó hacia la mesa, ella solo empezó a toser y a respirar con mucha dificultad, yo corrí hacia ella y trate de ayudarla a levantarse, pero mi padre se acerco a nosotras_

_Quítate Himeko- dijo empujándome y quedando frente a Marian_

_Es un cobarde!, porque no viene cuando esta el señor Kiritsugu?- ella le reclamo y mi padre frunció el ceño_

_No me hables de ese idiota- amenazo moviendo pie para darle una patada en el estomago a Marian quien perdió el aire, me acerque hacia él para impedir que continuara, pero me soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que me dejo en el suelo, me levando con su mano y me aventó, se regreso con Marian y volvió a darle otra patada, y otra, seguida de otra, yo solo sentía miedo, demasiado miedo, estaba en el rincón de la habitación observando todo sin hacer nada, ella termino perdiendo todo el aire tanto que no podía ni quejarse, luego mi padre llevo su mano hacia su cabello la jalo, la arrastro hasta la pared, donde la levanto, ella empezaba a recuperar el aire y lo miro enojada_

_Cobarde- susurro y él le dio una bofetada, ella reacciono escupiéndole en la cara y el levanto su mano a puño cerrado para pegarle, entonces solté un grito- AHHH! corrí a dirección hacia él, quien se volteo a verme, se volvió hacia Marian y la golpeo en la boca, abrió su labio_

_Papa!- le grite mientras le jalaba de la camisa- déjala- le suplicaba y el llevo otro puñetazo a la nariz de ella, que empezó a sangrar demasiado, entonces yo le mordí la pierna el grito del dolor y me pateo, termino tirándome y eso me dolió_

_Que te he dicho de gritarme o morderme, he HIMEKO!- me regañaba y después me dio una bofetada que me hizo sentir un ardor tremendo en la mejilla, voltee a ver a Marian que estaba en el suelo, ya casi inconsciente, no dejaba de sangrar de la nariz y se tocaba el estomago, seguro aun le dolía, mi padre se dio media vuelta acercándose a Marian- ahora mocosa te enseñare a no meterte en la vida de los demás_

_NOOOO!- le dije al ver a Marian que empezaba a llorar, y a penas si se quejaba del dolor- NO!, por favor no, no!_

Himeko!- escuche como me gritaron y pro fin sentí un gran zarandeo, mire a Chikane que estaba muy preocupada por mi

Chikane!- la abrace, y ella correspondió, yo estaba llorando- Chikane!, Chikane!

Tranquila, solo fue un sueño, estoy aquí- me separo de ella y me miro a los ojos- mírame Himeko, Himeko!- la obedecí aun llorando- estoy contigo y no te dejare- me beso la mejilla y volvió a abrazarme, yo me abrace fuertemente a ella, me sentí segura en sus brazos cálidos, me aferre a su cuello y ella me abrazaba fuertemente

**hola a todos, no se a ustedes, peor creo que el cap no esto tan emocionante, bueno solo un poco hasta el final, jejeje quería colocar a Himeko en los celos, peor seria estar acortado mucho la historia, o tan solo como la tengo pensado hacer, así que tendrán que leer muchos mas caps, ahora bueno quiero pedirles disculpas si verdaderamente son un poco aburridos pero pronto empezaran a hablar mas de la vida de Himeko, y también de Chikane, agradezco que continúen leyendo esta historia y que dejen sus comentarios, asi que si tienen sugerencia, o alguna critica, opinión pueden dejar su comentario o mandar un mensaje, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, bueno contestare los reviws.**

**Lucy, hola hola espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo, y si si, espero que en los próximos caps te recompensare, jeje bueno igual gracias por haber comentado, por leer mi historia y también por pedirme una actualización pronta, creo que si verdaderamente veo los reviews me animo mas a continuar rápido, o algo así me ha de suceder jeje :D, bueno espero te haya gustado el poco giro que hizo una parte de la historia**

**Garden18, jajaj perdona en serio pro haber hecho eso, se como duele cuando algo así pasa, disculpa por no haber hecho lo que pensaste, y que no fuera Himeko la que estuviera allí, pero pues como puedes ver ya empezara a haber un lazo de unión entre Chikane y Hiemko, espero haberte sorprendido aun que sea un poco con Kaoru, jeje y también quiero decirte que no planeo dejar la historia, ni esta ni la otra, ni las que valla a tener(si es que se me empieza a dar un poco bien esto) ha y por cierto ya esta el 4° cap de cálida tormenta si es que lo has leído, y si ya pues espero pronto actualizar también, espero pronto poder leernos :)**

**haru rocha, hola =) jajaja oye eso es lo que iba yo a decir que ella empezaría a tener su propio harem, pero, ella también tiene su corazoncito, aun que bueno eso ya lo mostrara cuando se lleve mas con Himeko, y si YEHA! yo adoro los celos, y eso en Himeko se ve tan tierno u.u, espero te haya gustado el cap. Y que tal, ya veras que empezara a ver mas cercanía entre ellas, bueno yo supongo que si, jeje, gracias por dejar tu reviw y por seguir la historia, jjeje hasta pronto :) **

**Y por favor a todos no me traten feo por lo de Kaoru, créanme que eso suele suceder, uno se confunde con sus amigos cercanos, suele suceder que unos siente algo extraño y confunde la atracción con admiración y amistad, pero nahh dejo de sarmonearlos y agradezco que hayan leído el cap, hasta la próxima :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**capitulo 13**

**Narrado por Chikane**

Estaba en el salón mientras miraba una de las lámparas que fallaba en su funcionamiento

Oye Chikane, ya has escuchado a la idiota de Kanade?- volteo a ver a la rubia y a la peli-azul, esta ultima estaba un poco sonrojada

No, que pasa?- pregunte con una sonrisa de lado a Merriel

Le da vergüenza hablarle a una chica de unos 15 años- contesto riendo

Y eso qué?- pregunto sin entender Saotome, pues estaba en el asiento de Kaoru (esperándola), y ella se acomoda a mi lado

Que es algo tonto- contesto Merriel mirando divertida a la castaña- si se ha ligado hasta a la madre de Michael

Oigan!- escuchamos el grito de un chico que estaba lejos, pero no se acerco pues estaba platicando con una chica

Sigo sin entender- comento la castaña

Tu solo debes decirles que si a todo- le comente yo y ella empezó a reír- ahh perdóneme señorita Saotome- note que era la primera vez que le hablaba con mucha confianza

Tranquila, puedes hablarme de tu- justo en ese momento note como su mirada de iluminaba y se levanto de su asiento- Creí que no llegarías- comento mientras corría hacia la puerta, ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero aun así lleve mi visita a ellas, la castaña salto a los brazos de Kaoru y aunque esta es un poco más pequeña que la castaña, le abrazo de la cintura y la levanto del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, la castaña le beso en los labios y su novia le correspondió, pude notar como todos observaban a la pareja y sería tonto negar que muchos envidian y celan a esa pareja, Kaoru es inteligente y hermosa, por otro lado Saotome es increíble en los deportes, y sobre todo en carreras de atletismo, y claro también es muy sociable, ambas hacen una pareja que se complementa demasiado

Mako-chan nunca cambia- escuche su tierna y suave voz, a lado de mi, y la mire, Merriel se acerco a ella y le abrazo por la espalda, ella parecía incomoda por esa pose y frunció un poco su ceño cuando Merriel comenzó a besarle el cuello- Merriel- llamo un poco a lo bajo, indicándole que parara, pero ella continuo con una leve sonrisa que pude apreciar, con un leve ladeo de su rostro le impidió el paso a los labios de mi amiga quien pareció molestarse

Que sucede Hiemko?, desde el sábado no nos hemos visto y ahora estas de malas

Solo fueron dos días si

Demasiado- comento mientras se acercaba a Himeko mientras yo por dentro me sentí enfadada por el espectáculo que apreciaba- que sucede?- le pregunto acariciando su rostro con sus manos, luego se acerco un poco a ella y la abrazo fuerte

No dormí bien- ella la abrazo- perdona Merriel- mi amiga negó y luego acerco su rostro al de la oji-amatista, beso su labios tiernamente-no, Merriel-susurro no tan bajo, pero mi amiga le volvió a besar pero cambio su ritmo a uno tan impetuoso y Kurusugawa cambio su rostro a uno de desagrado y rápidamente se separo de Merriel

Qué pasa?

Que no

Porque?!

Merriel- susurro ella tomándola de la mano- me siento mal

Qué?- la miro seria tratando de descifrar porque actuaba así, después de observarla y notar la mirada de todos clavadas en ellas cambio su semblante a uno más tranquilo- está bien

Buen día- saludo la profesora de química entrando por el umbral- todos a sus lugares chicos

Sin dudarlo me lleve el cuaderno de su materia y fui hacia ella

Profesora- ella volteo a verme y me sonrió

Que sucede?

Vera, me entere que usted será una de las encargadas en darnos asesorías para el concurso, y quería decirle que estoy muy atrasada en eso de la química, y la verdad quería ver si podría permitirme venir a las clases y asesorías doble

Ahh, lo siento mucho Himemiya pero mi curso solo lo daré a los de 3 semestre

Por eso mismo profesora- ella me arqueo una ceja

Que tan atrasada va?- le extendí mi cuaderno y ella lo sostuvo, miro extrañada

Vera en mi anterior escuela no pudimos ver todos los semestres química, por eso es que mis conocimientos llegan hasta 2 semestre- me miro asombrada-y para serle sincera soy pésima en eso- ella soltó una leve carcajada y eso me avergonzó un poco, todos mis compañeros estaban ya callados desde hace rato y sé que escucharon desde que pedí ayuda por lo cual ahora ellos también reían y en serio que me sentía avergonzada

No tiene de que preocuparse Himemiya, las asesorías empiezan pasado mañana, y tranquila siempre hay algo que se nos dificulta- volteo a mirar a los demás- toma asiento- di la vuelta y llegue hasta mi lugar percatando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Himeko

La clase empezó y la profesora dejo unos cuantos ejercicios, a los cuales por más que trate no entendí en lo absoluto, solo miraba el cuaderno haciéndole unas cuantas muecas de reclamo como si así pudiera entenderme

Debes usar una fórmula- comento una rubia oji-amatista mostrándome su cuaderno

Qué?- musite y ella me quito mi bolígrafo y comenzó a transcribir sus apuntes

Esta fórmula nos las dio una clase antes de que llegaras- note que su letra era muy fina, mucho más que la mía que ni me preocupaba demasiado por que dará un buen aspecto- solo debes sustituir estas cantidades- me señalo con su dedo un apartado

Pero cuales?- le pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida

En serio no entiendes?- negué con mi mano

Bueno, pues para saber cuál es la sustitución, debes de colocar los datos de la tabla de la guía

Guía?- fruncí el ceño

No las has descargado- susurro y saco su móvil- mira es esta, aquí está la tabla y están las formulas, algunas debiste verlas desde antes como aquí V1*P1*T2= V2*P2*T1- yo solo arquee una ceja y empecé a hacer un leve mohín

Y esos que son?

Formulas, bueno no, aquí debes despejarlas para obtener la fórmula adecuada, eso debiste haberlo visto desde el primer semestre es lo básico de química

Bueno, es que nuestro profesor, solo nos hacia redactar escritos que no entendíamos nada, realmente nunca nos dio una clase- ella me sonrió

Bueno, no importa ahora, aquí debes de pasar la formula con los grados kelvin, celsius y Fahrenheit, primero convierte los grado luego te explico la fórmula para los F

350-273.15 darían 76.85

Bien, ahora coloca estas formula y en los K colocas el resultado con Celsius, y después utilizamos la grafica de radianes- yo solo la mire seria

Cuál es esa grafica?-ella me sonrió y reviso su cuaderno hasta hallar la hoja

Mira, transcribe todos estos datos- obedecí y entonces recordé aquel día en que le enseñe a "jugar" tenis, si ella fue pésima al principio, pero realmente me parece que tiene una gran determinación y mírenme ahora, estoy haciendo un puchero por no entender nada de lo que dice, ahora ella me enseña y soy pésima en esto, al final ella termino resolviendo los ejercicios y claro empecé a entender un poco las formulas que según ella son básicas, las demás clases que fueron de cálculo sin duda me fueron sencillas, y debo aceptar que al terminar corrí a ver a la rubia que estaba en algunos ejercicios aun

Te ayudo?- ella me sonrió

No te preocupes, ya solo me faltan estas- volvió su vista al cuaderno

Que escuchas?- le pregunte quitándole uno de los audífonos del odio- credimi si puoi, credimi perché, farei del male solo e ancora a me, Qui tra le cose che ho, ho qualcosa di piú- ella me miro sonriendo

Te gusta Laura Pausini?- me miro sorprendida

Si, y también sus canciones- ella empezó a reír- porque preguntas?

Porque no pareces ese tipo de personas que escucha esas canciones

Qué tipo de persona parezco?

Una Kanade más decente- reí ante su comentario y logre escuchar la carcajada de la aludida a lo lejos, seguro escucho el comentario de la rubia- ya termine- dijo colocando unos datos en el cuaderno y me dejo su móvil con la música, fue a calificarse en la pequeña fila de alumnos que estaban ya y aproveche para mirar sus canciones, sin embargo accidentalmente (aclaro no fue mi intención)salí del apartado, aun seguían reproduciéndose las canciones y estaba por volver para ver que canciones tenia, cuando un apartado me tentó mas a revisar, las fotografías, entre sin dudar y observe algunas fotos, habían unas pocas de Merriel, había muchas más de Saotome y Hiemko, arquee una ceja al hallar una fotografía de una chica de cabello castaño-pelirojo- oye que ves?- me pregunto riendo en reclamo la rubia

Quién es?- le pregunte enseñándole bien la foto y ella me miro

Se llama Gumi, no la conociste porque la transfirieron de colegio- se sentó a mi lado- y aun que no lo creas la enana de al lado es Mako, que haya crecido es otra cosa- reí por su comentario, y revise otras fotos

Le tomaron una foto al profe?- le pregunte abriendo bien los ojos y mirándola interrogante, ella empezó a reír

Qué?!, jamás te ha gustado un profe?- fruncí el ceño y negué ante su "reclamo"- pues, este profesor da clases en la tarde y su llama Masuda-

Toshiki?- le interrumpí y ella empezó a reír carcajadas

No, tampoco exageres, Masuda Yoshimasha

No pues el sí que es japonés- comente y ella volvió a reír

Lo dice la gringa- la mire haciendo un mohín, las clases pasaron rápido y fue el momento del receso y Kanade y yo nos adelantamos para ocupar una mesa, yo me levante a comprar brownies de chocolate, si hoy vendían esas deidades regrese a la mesa donde ya estaban sentadas Merriel, Kanade, Kurusugawa, Makoto, Kaoru

Pues es que es obvio que ese peli-rojo es un idiota, no podemos confiar en los extraños- dijo Merriel

De que hablan?- pregunte y todos voltearon a verme

Un chico de nuevo ingreso le pidió a Merriel su móvil prestado para tomar fotos del torneo inter escolar de voleibol y al parecer ya dieron de baja al chico

Ahh, ya entiendo- dije probando uno de mis tantos brownies

Si, no debemos confiar en extraños- comento Merriel

Eso díselo a Chikane

Porque?- "salió ya el tema" pensé rodando los ojos

Ayer, fue a comer en donde trabajo y estaba con una chica, se besaron y después las separe

Esa es mi Kaoru!, cagandola de nuev…- Merriel le tapo la boca a Kanade y es que ya hemos aprendido las tres que no debemos llevarnos pesado frente a Kaoru y menos ofenderla

Puedes continuar compañera

La chica armo un gran jaleo, estuvieron casi a punto de pelearse, pero al final terminamos llevándonos bien- continuo Kurusugawa

Y entonces termino mi horario de trabajo y salimos, hacia mucho frio y Chikane no llevo su coche, tonta- lo dijo solo para mí- y ella llevo a todos en mi auto, y a medio camino me confiesa que no conocía a la tipa esa

Anda la osa!, y la besaste así nada mas?, que tal besa?, tuvieron un "caldo"(besos y caricias pero ninguna relación sexual), que tal sus senos?, tiene trasero?, te la llevaste a la cama?, probaste su ya sabes?, que tal esta su...

KANADE!- silencio Kaoru

Si, debo decir que besa bien pero no me agrado mucho- el rostro de Kaoru me aprecio extrañamente alegre- no, y te juro que son enormes!, y si, y- Kaoru dejo con fuerza su vaso de jugo en la mesa y me asuste tanto de lo que podría ser de mi que seguro me puse pálida - Kanade deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido- después todas empezaron a reír, continuamos platicando de otras cosas, porque hablando de ese tema sabemos que incomodamos a Kaoru y tal vez no lo demuestren ni Kurusugawa ni Saotome pero puede que a ellas también les moleste eso, ya que al parecer están acostumbradas a no relacionarse con temas de sexualidad y de mas

Oye Merriel quien es Hikari?- pregunte de la nada haciendo que Kanade posara su vista y atención en mi

Como sabes de ella?

La conoces?- pregunto ahora Kanade

Merriel no Kanade, contesta- la rubia me miro intrigada

Es una vieja amiga, pero tu como sabes de ella?

Recuerdan el día que fuimos al apartamento de Kaoru?- pregunte volteándola a verla, ella solo parecía estar impresionada-tu pronunciaste ese nombre y Kanade te dijo cosas que no entendí

Ahh, ya veo, es una vieja amiga con la cual también salíamos a dar la vuelta

Quien es Katherine?- Merriel empezó a toser pues se estaba atragantando con su bebida todos la miraron sin comprender

De donde conoces a esa, a esa mujer?- parecía pensar el termino adecuado para referirse a tal chica, con una mirada de enojo dedicada a mi

Yo no la conozco, pero si Minami- Kanade me miro sorprendida-quiero saber que pasa aquí

De donde conoces a Minami?

Fue mi novia- no vacile en contestar, sin embargo recordé lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, si no tenemos ya una relación porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió?, la verdad no tenía la intención de pensar mucho en ese tema así que mejor pose toda mi atención en mis amigas

QUEE?!- gritaron al unisonó Kanade y Merriel llamando la atención de todos

Qué?- pregunte yo confundida

Yo me moría! por esa chica- comento Merriel sorprendiendo a todos

Y yo también, pero nunca nos dio alguna pista de "te doy permiso" y tú, tu…

Espera, hablamos de la misma Minami?- pregunto curiosa Merriel

Takaeda, Minami Takaeda- ambas se tornaron pálidas y con los ojos cristalinos

Mis más grandes respetos- dijo Merriel aludiéndome y reí por ello, todas miraron confundidas y Kanade llevo su mano a la mía y beso mi torso de la mano

Si, maestra- dijo Merriel haciéndome reír

A partir de hoy lo que se te apetezca serán ordenes para mí- dijo Kanade asombrada

Pues, saben puedo hacerles una cita con ella

En serio?!- pregunto emocionada Merriel, pero luego se llevo su vista a Kurusugawa- perdón

Puedes hacer eso?

Claro, puedo llamarla ahora mismo- dije sacando mi teléfono y buscando el numero, muy adentro de mi, quería volver a verla y este sería un buen pretexto-"motivo" presione el boto

Oye pero cómo?, que le dirás?

Calla Merriel, deja hablar a las expertas- Kanade hizo énfasis a mí que tenía el teléfono en el oído

Hola, estás hablando con Minami, ahora no me encuentro así que puedes dejar tu mensaje después del tip- separe un momento el móvil, en ese momento quede extrañada, pero luego decidí dejarle el mensaje

Hola Minami, llámame en cuanto regreses- colgué y todas me miraron

Que paso?

Nada, seguro estaba haciendo algo importante, nunca olvida su celular- la vibración de mi móvil me interrumpió, mire el número y sonreí

En voz alta si?- pidió suplicante Kanade- hace tiempo que no escucho esa linda voz

Jajaja- reí ante la petición pero acepte, descolgué con alta voz

Chikane?- pregunto ella- porque llamaste?

Minami toma el primer vuelo a Japón

Qué?, para qué?- su tono de voz cambio- solo eso?- escuche un tono de desilusión en su voz algo que me hizo sentir mal, tal vez ella esperaba que hablara de lo que ocurrió en el bosque

Mira, voy a presentarte a unas amigas y sirve que hablamos de lo que paso

Qué?- pregunto en susurro con sorpresa y emoción, sin duda eso me saco una leve sonrisa, una que supe ocultar la instante

Tú toma el primer vuelo, yo pasare por ti al aeropuerto- el silencio reino por unos segundos- que si no quieres hablar con migo de eso, no vengas- dije fríamente y colgué

Qué coño te pasa Chikane?!- pregunto alterada Merriel

Se va a enojar y no vendrá- reprocho con tristeza Kanade

Claro que vendrá- dije con una leve sonrisa y ellas me miraron con intriga, continuamos platicando de cosas sin sentido, pensé que al fin y al cabo no me habían respondido mis dudas, como decirme quien es Hikari, Katherine o porque cuando hable con Minami (de Kanade) se enfado, necesito hablar bien ya una vez que estén las tres, de repente había terminado el descanso y regresamos a clases, que se pasaron rápido y ya una vez terminaron todos salimos o estábamos en eso hasta que llego un orientador junto a nosotras

Señorita Bouquet necesito hablar con usted, en mi oficina

Si profesor

Te espero?- pregunte al unisonó con Kanade, ella pareció pensárselo un poco pero después negó, todas nos despedimos de ella y caminamos a la salida

Kanade!- llamo una chica de cabello corto que sonrió con insinuación a Kanade, quien abrió la puerta de su coche y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, se despidió de nosotras y se fue

Kaoru- llamo Saotome señalando su motocicleta- yo te llevo si?, di que si- Kaoru soltó un suspiro y me extendió la llave de su coche

Cuídamelo, mañana lo quiero aquí temprano-afirme ante su obvia amenazadora mirada

Te llevo?- una vez se fueron las parejitas le pregunte con una media sonrisa a la oji-amatista que estaba a mi lado

Si- estábamos en el auto y yo aun recordaba por donde vivía, así que llegue al lugar sin problemas- oye, perdona por lo de anoche

De qué?- una vez aparque el auto salimos

Seguro te incomodo o hasta te asuste con lo que paso

Me ha pasado a mí también, así que tranquila- ella miro las escaleras

Quieres pasar?- me pregunto y yo sonreí, ella empezó a caminar y la seguí- ah disculpa podrías prestarme tus cuadernos?

Ah sí, para qué?- le pregunte pasándole mi mochila (porque yo bien macha alfa no ocupo bolsos)

Ah, es que no apunte las tareas que dejo la profe de Cocurriculares, y por lo visto tu eres inteligente en ese tema- reí por su tono de voz y ella dejo mi mochila junto a su bolso en el sofá

Y puedo saber que te puso así?- guardo silencio, abrió la puerta y entro, me invito a sentarme en el sofá y ella al lado de mi

Pues una pesadilla

Eso es obvio- la mire con una cara así de -_- "en serio?" y ella empezó a reír, algo que termino contagiándome

Perdona, es que en serio que no sé cómo explicarlo

Pues tomate tú tiempo

Es algo muy personal, discúlpame

Está bien entiendo, pero ya estas mejor verdad?- la mire a los ojos tratando de saber porque ahora actuaba un poco distante

Pues si ya estoy acostumbrada

A que te refieres?

Bueno, es que como te digo es difícil de explicar, es que muy seguido tengo sueño así

Eso no es normal, Y no has pensado ir a un psicólogo?

Qué?- pregunto cómo ofendida

Bueno, es que no creo que sea normal, siempre despiertas así?

No siempre, a veces peor, o luego ni si quiera me afecta

Creo que deberías ir con un psicólogo

No estoy loca- dijo tajante

No quise decir eso, es solo que, bueno, es que, ahh- solté un suspiro- perdón, no debería hablarte así, no debería meterme en tu vida sin consentimiento, perdona- me levante del sofá- bueno, creo debería ya dejar de quitarte tu tiempo, hasta luego-me encamine a la salida con lentitud y así de pronto, sentí unos brazos delgados rodeándome por la espalda, ella apego su cuerpo al mío, nunca me ha agradado esa pose, tener a una chica detrás de mi no es típico en mi, siempre soy yo la que abraza por detrás, sin embargo, sin saber el por qué me agrado ser abrazada por ella, sentir que soy su apoyo, tal vez suene tonto, pero siento que ahora soy un pilar que ella necesita y quiere desesperadamente

Chikane- susurro con la voz quebrada- no te vayas- pude sentir como su respiración se dificultaba y como se terminaba mojando la blusa blanca que tenia puesta, sin dudarlo me voltee a ella y agache un poco el rostro para verle de frente

Perdona, no era mi intención- trate de consolar

No, no es tu culpa, es, yo- ella intentaba parar las lágrimas sin éxito, con mis manos levante su rostro para poder mirar sus lindos ojos amatista-Himeko- como si fuera la clave ella se quedo callada, aun con los ojos cristalinos, abrió bien sus ojos sorprendida, la jale atrayendo su cuerpo al mío para terminar abrazadas, yo rodee su cuello y jugaba con su cabello, ella a diferencia de mi recargo su rostro en mi hombro y me abrazo por la cintura

Gracias por estar conmigo- sonríe por escuchar su voz ahora normal y hasta tranquila, después de estar en esa pose un rato, que para mí no fue incomodo decidí separarme de ella

De qué?- ambas terminamos el abrazo- me tengo que ir

Perdón, he sido tan grosera, ni te he ofrecido algo

Nah- ella empezó a reír seguro por la mueca que hice- no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos ella afirmo y salí de allí, subí al coche y arranque directo a mi apartamento sin tardar mucho, justo cuando entre me di cuenta de que me había olvidado la mochila, bueno no como tal porque pensaba dejársela, peor lo que había olvidado era mi móvil!, tenía que regresar y estaba en ello si no fuera porque el sonido del teléfono de mi habitación sonó, me acerque a este y descolgué –diga?- escuche un suspiro- _tengo que conseguir tu número por alguien mas, porque nunca me lo dejas_- su voz instantáneamente me saco una sonrisa de lado a lado- Hagino, que sorpresa- musito algo- disculpa?- llamaron a la puerta-_Chikane escúchame muy bien, pronto será la World-TJ y Suyin te ha clasificado en las elecciones- abrí la boca intentado decir palabra alguna, pero simplemente aun no conseguía articular palabra- al parecer quiere que tu y su hermana terminen teniendo un encuentro nada amistoso, así que debes prepararte_- volvieron a tocar la puerta, me acerque para ver quien era y gran sorpresa que me lleve encontrándome con el mismo hombre que me encontré en el avión y claro aun cuando lo reconocí en seguida no podía mostrar indiferencia o desinterés en el, es típico que los críticos busquen cualquier acción o palabra que pueda dar o quitar prestigio a gente famosa, lamentablemente yo a penas estoy empezando con eso de que mi nombre sea reconocido y eso es más que nada por mi madre o por mis primas, sin embargo este hombre me parece sumamente extraño y distinto a los demás críticos que he conocido, y sin contar que es el padre de Gil- _Chikane?, que ocurre?- _solté un suspiro- ha atender temas de la Wordl-TJ- escuche una risita- _entonces no te opones a Suyin_- abrí la puerta- todo depende- corte la llamada mirando al hombre de traje frente a mí, el me dedico una sonrisa y extendió su mano para saludarme a la cual correspondí- adelante

Gracias- empezó a analizar mi apartamento- no pensé que se alojara en un lugar tan reducido

Y yo no pensé que sabría mi dirección- el empezó a reír

Discúlpeme señorita, me tome la molestia de preguntar a su hermano sobre su dirección y me conto que ambos se alojaban por separado en distintos lugares, y me dio su dirección, déjeme serle sincero tarde en ubicar la dirección

Entiendo- susurre cerrando la puerta y encaminándome a la sala dándole paso a que me siguiera- pues es usted bien venido

Gracias- sonrió y educadamente no tomo asiento hasta que yo lo hice- señorita Himemiya, me gustaría saber si está de acuerdo en que hable de usted en las revistas Crystal's Hudson

No

Señorita, creo que no me entiende, no hablare de usted como las demás revistas, no diré que es joven estudiante, hermosa, con talento el tenis y la música

A que se refiere?

Creí haberle comentado antes, usted empieza a ser hostigarte en las revistas para que arruinar mi reputación hablando monótonamente de usted - arquee una ceja sin aceptar su comentario ofensivo- saber siempre lo mismo de usted es irritante, por eso muchos planean encontrarse con usted y poderle sacar información, yo quiero ir al tema principal, que es si usted participara o no en la World-TJ

Y eso mismo buscan los demás críticos

Muchos creen que usted ahora podrá participar porque cuenta con la edad adecuada y esta es una perfecta situación para desprestigiarla

A que se refiere?

Si, vera señorita- abrió su maletín en la pequeña mesita del centro de la sala y salieron de allí varias hojas, fotografías y documentos cuales no pude identificar en seguida, me extendió lo que erra visiblemente una hoja de periódico en donde se podía leer- dan informes para la liga del Tenis Juvenil-, me extendió uno más- grandes celebridades tales como: Rousben Cachno, Ariel Stoninson, Kaon Himemiya y Patriss Shapiro dan aviso de su apoyo a la TJ- mire una y otra vez el nombre

Que significa esto?- pregunte

Señorita tal parece que usted no está muy informada del tema

Pues no, la verdad casi toda lo relacionado al tenis lo resolvía mi padre

Pues bueno, su hermana ha estado participando mucho en el ámbito deportivo los últimos tres años, y como estuvo participando varias veces en la W-TJ cuando era más niña, ahora la han invitado para ser parte de los jueces- me informo mostrándome una revista- si no me cree puede visitar la página en la que afirma ella su próxima participación como juez en dicho torneo- saco una laptop del mismo maletín, algo sumamente increíble, aun que claro si te roban el maletín te roban algo valiosísimo como una lap lo que sería muy triste- y esta es una buena ocasión para afirmar que usted paso las elecciones y clasifico por el torneo de una manera injusta si es que en verdad participa en el torneo

No estoy interesada en participar en ello y ahora menos

Señorita aun no comprende, usted sabe porque su nombre es conocido en Francia y no en Japón, sabe usted porque su nombre hasta resuena en Estados Unidos- esperaba que el saliera con ese tema- no es nada más y nada menos que por su madre, sin contar las innumerables veces que su prima y hermana en algunos eventos han hablado maravillas de usted- sentí un balde de agua helada en mi cabeza, y es que era cierto, yo de lo único tenia era nada, nada!, que podría presumir? dinero cual no era mío sino era de mi padre, mi físico era idéntico al de mi madre, mis conocimientos en música eran gracias a mi familia, mi actitud la aprendí de mi prima, realmente no tenía nada mío por lo cual sobresaliera, nada propio para ser alguien- y esta es una estupenda ocasión para que usted pueda ser conocida

Señor Kenedy sinceramente no sabía nada de esta situación, y creo que no será una oportunidad para ser conocida como usted dice

No lo entiende aun señorita, todos esperan un sí y si usted no les da ese gusto terminaran el mismo público a desprestigiarla

No logra comprender señor Kenedy, si llego a salir con un lugar no tan humillante dirán que todo fue planeado por una petición de mi hermana, y yo no planeo hacerle quedar mal

Señorita eso de hacer trampa se verá en la batalla, a demás créame que todos los deportistas que participaran estarán bien calificados y probablemente le será difícil ganarles a todos

Eso no termina convenciéndome señor

Mire, usted no tuvo la oportunidad que su hermana si, el anterior torneo usted cayó enferma y no pudo participar, y el anterior a ese no le aceptaron por su edad, pero ahora ya es mayor y puede sobresalir, no quiere demostrar al mundo que no solo su hermana o sus primas, sino también usted tiene virtudes y cualidades increíbles

No me interesa

Esta segura?, Estamos hablando de un gran avance en su vida como deportista

Y un gran cambio en mi vida como estudiante

No le estoy pidiendo que descuide sus estudios- me miro con una media sonrisa, y yo dudosa negué en un susurro- Esperaba eso- removió papeles de su maletín hasta hallar unos que poso en mi vista, fotografías de mi hermana Kaon con un trofeo en manos, unas mas de mi prima tocando el violín con un público incontable- son familiares suyos- saco otras fotografías en las cuales aparecía mi madre de joven practicando para una actuación, si ella actuaba desde que era una niña pues mi abuelos decidieron que ella debería desenvolverse en un ambiente animado, otras fotografías mas en las que aparece mi otra prima cabalgando en una competencia de equitación- no cree que sería extraño que la mayoría de su familia sobresalga de alguna u otra manera menos usted, no se quede atrás, aférrese!- me animo- al rato terminara haciendo lo peor que podemos hacer los humanos, arrepentirnos- sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza

No, yo no, no creo que… pase eso- el me miro sumamente serio

Se arrepentirá de no ser nada, de que en unos cuantos años toda su familia menos usted tenga éxito de verdad, cuantas burlas por partes de sus amigos y cuantas veces no hablaran a sus espaldas

Eso no me importa

Y, cuando tenga un noviazgo y su pareja comprenda lo tan inferior que es usted

Eso en lugar de convencerme créame que me sofoca

Señorita piénselo bien, fama, dinero, amigos y respeto

Eso me lo ofrece el nivel de mi familia

Usted misma lo ha dicho, apuesto a que si se va a otro país en el que seguro ni conocen a los Himemiya terminara usted viendo lo que tiene, sin embargo conocerá y vivirá experiencias que no todos viven

Señor

Solo dígame porque?, porque no quiere intentarlo?

No lo he tratado aun con mi padre

Cree que él se oponga a este avance social en su vida, esto le conviene a él, tener dos hijas que empiezan a ser exitosas le conviene

No lo sé, nosotros los Himemiya no somos los que sobresalen públicamente

A que se refiere?

Siempre son mis primos, nunca nosotros- el soltó una sonora carcajada

Acaso escucho y entiendo bien, la mismísima Chikane Himemiya tiene miedo de sus primos?- sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente, y la recordé, cuantas veces mi prima ha sido mejor que yo, incluso Shizuma y yo no podríamos ser competencia para ella y es que, no soy tan increíble como ella…

Propóngase mejorar, tal vez mañana usted sea mejor que nadie, sonreí por su comentario tan absurdo o tal vez inocente- señorita- reaccione ante su mirada de inquietud

Pero no he entrenado en mucho tiempo

Si ha conseguido el mismo nivel de hace años, puede recuperarlo

Pero y mis estudios?- me dedico una mirada alentadora

Eso no será problema para usted, pronto se acoplara- quien quiere puede -sentencio mirándome a los ojo

No lo sé

Estoy aquí por algo muy sencillo señorita, para ser voluntariamente su representante, para poner en su lugar a los mentirosos, ahuyentar a los hipócritas y velando por evita cualquier perjuicio hacia usted

Qué?

Si señorita, no solo estoy aquí para hablar de usted en la revista Crystal's Hudson, estoy aquí también para representarla en el torneo que hará la W-TJ, quiero que me escuche bien, escuche mi propuesta señorita, si usted participa en la W-TJ saldrá beneficiada de cualquier forma y a mí me conviene hablar de usted en la revista, si usted permite que le represente tendré mayor reputación y usted mayor seguridad como estabilidad en su estatus social- solté una pequeña risa- no importa si pierde o gana, o el cómo lo consigue, no siempre se tiene oportunidades, así participe en el torneo

Lo pensare- el me sonrió- aun tengo que hablar con mi actual tutor legal y con mi hermana, debo saber si soy bien recibida de su parte en el torneo

Entiendo, creo que va siendo hora de que retire

Disculpe si no me atreví a ofrecerle alguna bebida o alimento

No tiene que preocuparse por eso, basto con que me escuchara- se levando de su asiento y camino directo a la salida

Espere señor Kenedy- volteo su vista a mí- quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Gil- me miro sorprendido, y termine sonrojándome un poco

Ella está enferma ahora, le dio gripe, pero ya está recuperándose, gracias por preocuparte por ella

Le puedo pedir un favor- volteo a mirarme antes de retomar su camino, susurrando un "claro"- no le diga a Gil que pregunte por ella, creo que hasta se asustaría de saber que hice eso- el soltó una sonora carcajada

Si de eso me di cuenta, incluso me ha sorprendido a mí, por como ella la describió- bueno me despido atentamente de usted- salió del lugar, y mire el teléfono inalámbrico que deje sobre la mesa, lo lleve a mi habitación y me solté sobre la cama cerrando mis ojos, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en ese torneo, peor para que Suyin haya pedido mi clasificación en la W-TJ significa que en serio su hija a mejorado mucho… el sonido de una llamada del teléfono me hizo salir de mi sueño y atender con pesadez la llamada

Diga?- escuche el respiro de alguien y nadie contesto, volví a preguntar- hola- escuche esa voz que me sorprendió- vas a participar?- vacilé en que contestar- quiero que participes, ya te he anotado- mire a la ventana notando la poca luz que entraba, ya era tarde- mi hija también participara y quisiera que le enseñaras a no ser tan confiada- no imaginaba que la mismísima Suyin me llamara, o tan solo no ese día- está bien Suyin, participare- pude "ver" (imaginar) su sonrisa sin siquiera mirarla- entonces dios- ella coligó la llamada y yo, yo no esperaba menos de mi antigua institutriz

**Narrado por Himeko **

Después de un buen rato de vagar con la mirada mi apartamento, decidí ir por los cuadernos de Chikane, Chikane? Uno no sabe desde cuando empieza a hablar por el nombre a una persona que apenas si conoce, ella es tan diferente a lo que aparenta, ella se comporta como uno mismo lo hace con ella, porque por ejemplo es un poco llevada con Merriel y Kanda, pero a Mako y a mí nos respeta y a Kaoru, podría asegurar que hasta le teme, voltee a ver su mochila y saque sus cuadernos y empecé a copiar, sentí una vibración proveniente de la mochila y busque lo que seguro era un celular y como vidente termine con el móvil de Chikane en mi mano, no tenia contraseña o patrón o nip, no, mire el numero que marcaba y el nombre escrito allí era Minami, recordé lo que había pasado en la mañana, y cuando Chikane dijo haber tenido una relación con esa chica, sentí curiosidad por saber que quería, preguntarle quien era y que tenia con Chikane, pero simplemente decidí no hacerlo, no volvió a marcar de nuevo, quise mirar las cosas de Chikane, como su correo que al parecer estaba abierto, pero creo que si ella se enterrase pensaría muy mal de mí, la curiosidad me mataba y no podía imaginar que habría en sus fotos y de mas

HIMEKO!- escuche el grito de Mako y sentí todo mi respiración acelerarse, o sea que rayos le pasaba a mi amiga?, en fin guarde las cosas de Chikane y camine hasta la puerta, dándole paso a Mako quien entro sin dudar

Que paso?

Es que olvide las llaves de mi casita en el auto de Kaoru, y el auto lo tiene Chikane y no sé donde vive y Kaoru dice que vivía mucho más lejos que tu, y como hoy Kaoru tiene que trabajar en turno nocturno- la mire aburrida de sus explicaciones a lo cual casi no le puse mucha atención, ella lo noto y solo finalizo con un- y aquí estoy- se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión, yo me despedí de ella y fui directo a mi habitación, extrañamente aun no era my de tarde pero ya tenía sueño

AL OTRO DIA

HI-ME-KO-! Despierta ya- me movía y entonces desperté

mm- ella frunció el ceño- 5 minutos más Mako

Nada de 5 minutos, se nos va a hacer tarde- nos quedan casi 20 minutos

Qué?!-me levante de golpe y mire el despertador, corrí hasta el baño y me duche, en menos de lo que esperaba estaba afuera colocándome el uniforme, llegue al comedor y tome el jugo- ya me voy

Hey, hey Himeko, el cereal- voltee, agarre el plato y como si fuera un vaso bebí toda la leche y también las bolitas de chocolate – donde están los modales?- se pregunto a ella misma y yo reí, agarre dos trozos de pan tostado, los comí casi de un bocado y fui a lavar mis dientes, mientras ella solo me esperaba en la puerta

Vamos Mako- le dije saliendo del lugar corriendo, al notar que no me seguía me voltee a ella

Tu mochila- reaccione y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación, agarre mi bolso y la mochila de Chikane, la verdad no sé ni cómo le hará ella hoy para las demás asignaturas, escuche como mi amiga reía burlonamente y salí con mi ceño fruncido, cerré la puerta y ella me llevo en su auto, si todos me llevan en sus coches, porque no tengo automóvil, soy pésima conduciendo y aun que hice el examen de conducir y fui a clases, y más de una porque se lo suplique a mi padre, nunca deje de tenerle medio al volante

Oye Himeko, esa mochila no es de la nueva?

Oye porque a veces aun le dices nueva?- me sonrió

Hiciste la tarea?

Tarea, TAREA?!, dejaron tarea?

Hay despistada, si, la tarea que dejo Alice

La profe Alice dejo tarea?

Jajaja, diablos es que nadie se da cuenta que existe, seguro no pusiste atención en su clase

Ehh, no, perdón- la castaña soltó un suspiro y luego llegamos al colegio, estaciono y ambas caminamos hasta el salón, donde estaba Kanade "agasajándose" a besos a una chica de cabello quebrado y largo de color negro oscuro, a un lado estaba Merriel con audífonos y su celular riendo, seguro porque veía un video, y Kaoru estaba escribiendo algo en su laptop, todas mis amigas estaban allí, menos la chica que esperaba ver, la busque con la mirada en cada rincón del salón, lo que me sorprendió fue que aun cuando pronto era la hora de inicio de clase, solo estábamos unos cuantos alumnos dentro del salón, aun así lleve mi vista a todos lados y lo mismo había hecho antes en el estacionamiento buscando el auto ella

Hola amor que haces?- pregunto la castaña acercándose a Kaoru y decidí seguirla

Ahh Makoto, ya llegaste- comento besando a la chica en los labios, luego volvió a posar su vista y atención a la pantalla de la lap top- la profesora Otonashi me pidió hacer un documento de petición para la admisión de Chikane en el concurso o mejor dicho de competencias de A.D.C.I- escuchar hablar de Chikane me alegraba

Ella va a participar?, no se supone que antes deben hacer un examen para ser aceptados

Exacto, sin embargo pronto será y no tenemos tiempo de hacer exámenes, además Otonashi me dijo que si lo consideraba apropiado en lugar de hacerle un examen a Chikane que tardara mínimo una semana, empezáramos mejor con los entrenamientos y así lo he hecho

Crees que sea buena idea?- comento Merriel que estaba en la otra fila

No sé si sea lo correcto, per ode algo si estoy segura, ella llegara más lejos que tú y Kanade juntas- dijo burlona y todas empezamos a reír por lo comentado, y Kanade no dejaba de carcajear dándole la razón a Kaoru, pero los gestos de Merriel me parecieron que lo dicho antes por Kaoru no le causaba tanta gracia

Porque dices eso?

Es más que obvio, Kanade va a intentar tirarse a las primer chica que vea y seguro se clava mas con alguna juez, y tu, siento decirlo pero has perdido demasiada condición, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una raqueta, hee?

Jajaja ya estas gorda amiga- dijo Kanade por fin separándose de la chica

Vas a estar detrás de alguna chica?- pregunto la acompañante de Kanade

Le pediré su número y te lo pasare- la chica a su lado rio y volvieron a besarse, en serio no comprendía como la mayoría de las chicas se le ofrecían a Kanade, sabiendo que solo las usaba, eso sigo sin entenderlo aun

Oye Himeko me acompañas al comedor?- pregunto Merriel

Pero pronto inicia la clase

No, la profe Annie no vendrá, acaba de avisar hace rato el orientador

O ya veo porque no hay casi nadie en el salón, pues vamos- le dije con una sonrisa a Merriel y es que me alegraba saber que no tendríamos clase con esa profesora, que es muy seria, camine a la par de ella, que tomo mi mano, ya me lo esperaba y aun así me incomodo un poco, llegamos hasta el comedor, compro algunas cosas y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del lugar

Oye Merriel- saludo un chico de lentes con ese toque de chico nerd, ambas lo miramos sorprendidas nunca lo había visto o no lo recordaba- se que no me conoces, seguro ni sabias que existo

De hecho- comento fría mi novia dejando a un chico evidentemente lastimado

Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte, tu, tú me gustas, me has gustado desde el primer día que te vi y no podía callármelo ya- no me incomodo eso, más bien me parecio encantador el carácter del chico que tenía en frente, entonces empecé a analizarlo, era un chico alto, bueno tal vez solo un centímetro más alto que Merriel, su cabello era un poco largo y desacomodado de color castaño oscuro, a pesar de tener unos anteojos podía identificarse unos hermosos ojos verdes, su nariz pequeña al igual que sus orejas le daban un lindo toque especial, tenia puesto un pantalón negro un poco entubado y una camisa blanca, por debajo del saco gris del uniforme tenía un suéter azul de rombos de color azules y blancos, por encima del suéter salía la corbata roja con rayas blancas, tenia bien puesto el uniforme algo muy extraño en los alumnos

Y que quieres que haga?- pregunto mi novia dándole un bocado a su galleta de chocolate

Qué?, haa pues yo, es- empezó a tartamudear completamente sonrojado algo que me pareció de lo más lindo

Puedes salir con mi novia- comente de la nada levantándome del lugar, dejando sorprendido al chico, lleve mis manos a sus mejillas- eres verdaderamente un chico muy lindo

Pero para enamorarme se necesita más que eso- comento de la nada Merriel recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y luego volteo a ver a otro lado, saliendo totalmente del asunto

Por eso mismo necesitas esforzarte mas, para bajársela- escuche su voz que me hizo temblar, ¿cuánto había esperado escucharla?, desde ayer las ansias de verla no se calmaban

Chikane no le des ánimos- comento Kanade y ambas empezaron a reír

Ya se atrevió a declararse, ahora va lo difícil el sobrellevarse- comente yo volteándome a ellas, y la vi, estaba tan hermosa, su cabello hoy estaba rebelde, desacomodado y un poco despeinado, tenia puesta una blusa manga larga ajustada de rayas azules y blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y unas botas de color café, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado que le hacía ver preciosa, ella se sentó junto a Merriel

Si además tienes las de ganar amigo- llego Kanade abrazando por el cuello al chico- tú tienes eso en la entre pierna que tanto nos enamora a las mujeres- Chikane empezó a carcajear y Merriel le dio un codazo en las costillas

Oigan están hablando de mi- estaba sonrojada y me miro buscando ayuda, yo solo reía por los ánimos que le daba Kanade al chico, luego me voltee al chico que nos miraba confundido y apenado por el lio que se armaba

Seguro que me la bajas enseguida- comente acercándome a él, le desabroche el primer botón de su camisa, le despeine un poco el cabello, Kanade me "empujo"

Voy yoo!- dijo entusiasmada desabrochado su saco y quitándoselo- dame el suéter- el chico avergonzado por como lo mirábamos se apresuro a obedecer a Kanade- ahora esto- dijo ella sosteniendo la cintura del chico, el inmediatamente llevo su mano a las de ella para quitarlas de allí y todos reírnos, el estaba súper sonrojado- tranquilo no muerdo- eso volvió a sacar una carcajada tanto en Chikane como en Merriel, después Kanade saco la camisa para terminar desfajándolo, luego desacomodo un poco la corbata y le miro sonriente- carajos hasta a mi me enamoras- yo reí y Kanade se alejo haciendo que todas pudiéramos ver al chico

Falta algo- dijo Chikane acercándose al castaño y quitándole sus anteojos- deberías comprar lentes de contacto- sugirió dándole los lentes- tus ojos son llamativos, un punto a tu favor

No pues en serio que ya no quiero senos, me has enamorado- dijo Merriel levantándose del lugar, camino hasta quedar de frente al castaño y rodeando su cuello- suerte- dijo y beso su mejilla, el chico se sonrojo demasiado y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, Merriel volvió a sentarse

Ahh, yo, si a bueno, yo hee… adiós!- dijo caminando rápidamente alejándose

Me gusto- comente de la nada y todas me miraron

Cuidado Merriel!, no olvides que Himeko es bisexual, te la van a bajar!- empezamos a reír y detecte sorpresa en la mirada de Chikane

Quien se la va a bajar?- pregunto Mako llegando y abrazando a Kanade por la espalda

Pues un chico súper lindo que acaba de estar aquí

Hay caramba, ahora a Hime le gustan otras cosas- todas miramos a Mako que estaba muy, MUY abrazada a Kanade

Ahora que pasa?- pregunto ella mirándola, y Mako camino rodeando a Kanade y sentándose en sus piernas

Kaoru se enojo contigo?- pregunto Merriel

Seguro- comento Chikane sorprendiendo a Mako- haa, discúlpeme Saotome-san

Todos empezamos a reír por como Chikane actuó

No, no te preocupes, pero todos ustedes se equivocan, es solo que me cambio por su laptop, no me presta atención- Kanade se levando cargando entre sus brazos como un gran príncipe a Mako

Ya, quieres que vayamos a darle celos!

SII!- contesto alegre y Kanade dio media vuela aun cargándola, y así se fue al salón, todas empezamos a reír, y las seguimos

Cuanto a que Kaoru se le avienta a Kanade- comento divertida Merriel

No, cuanto a que Kanade sale corriendo al ver la cara de Kaoru y sin necesidad de que le diga algo- dijo Chikane y yo empecé a reír

No, cuanto a que empieza a agasajarse a Mako marcando su propiedad- ellas estallaron de risa, y llegamos al salón, Kaoru estaba muy entretenida escribiendo en su laptop, y entramos después de Kanade

Oye Kanade gracias por traerme- comento Mako besando la mejilla de ella

No, esa no es suficiente recompensa- Kaoru volteo a verlas, Kanade y Mako tenían sus rostros muy cerca, el semblante de Kaoru cambio a uno sumamente serio

A ti te estaba esperando, porque llegas apenas?- reclamo ella levantándose y jalando de la mano a Chikane- necesito tus datos personales- todas incluyendo a Chikane estallamos de la risa, Kaoru se había preocupado más en ese documento, Mako tenía una pequeña lagrimita en los ojos, y era de verdad pues ella sabia llorar fingidamente

Que, no, oye, pero y Saotome-san, y Kanade?- pregunto la peli-azul intentando escapar del trabajo

Que con ellas?- pregunto Kaoru

Pues eso te pregunto yo, míralas- Kaou llevo su vista a ellas y su mirada se torno enojada

Oye Kanade, suelta ahora mismo a Makoto- todas reimos, y ¿es que acaso Kaoru no había notado eso antes?

Qué?, ah sí claro

NOO!- ordeno Mako aferrándose más al cuello de Kanade- no obedezcas a Kaoru, ella ni me quiere

Ahh- Kaoru soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar- Chikane, que día naciste

El primero de octubre, de tu generación-yo solo me sorprendí, porque eso significaba que tenia la misma edad que yo, y aun más sorprendente nació el mismo día que yo- te parecerá raro, pero en este apartado, piden tu tipo de sangre y también tu estatura y peso, también si tienes problemas como asma, soplos en corazón o si eres alérgica a algo, igual si…

KAORU!, no me ignores- ella solo cerró los ojos y volvió a abriros para mirar a Chikane

Ahh, pues mi tipo de sangre es universal

KAORU!- llamo Mako bajándose ella misma de los brazos de Kanade y acercándose a su novia- KAORU!, hazme caso- dijo colocándose entre ella y Chikane

Makoto- susurro su nombre y se levanto de su lugar- estoy trabajando

Me estás diciendo que deje de molestarte

Te estoy diciendo que te vayas- todos nos callamos mirando la situación, creo que he mencionado antes que Kaoru y Mako son la pareja perfecta, son la que menos discuten, y cuando empieza Kaoru a hablar así es porque esta por enfadarse, y lo mejor es no meterse

Qué? Que es lo que te pasa Kaoru?

Mira- saco de su mochila un cuaderno- seguro no hiciste la tarea de Alice, toma y déjame trabajar- Mako solo la miro enojada y después soltó un golpe en la mano de Kaoru tirando el cuaderno

Que es lo que te pasa, solo trataba de jugar, de hacer que te des-estresarás y tú te comportas así?- Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño y respiro hondo, pensando en que decir

Mako- ella casi nunca llama así a mi amiga, pero estaba vez lo hizo y Mako la miro arqueando una ceja sin saber que pasaría- gracias por preocuparte, pero en serio que lo menos que tengo ahora es tiempo- levanto el cuaderno del suelo y lo dejo en el escritorio

Porque siempre crees que esa es la salida, hablarme bonito no arregla nada

Makoto!, ya basta, es en serio no tengo tiempo para jugar- eso le dolió a Mako, se noto en su rostro y Kaoru pareció arrepentida

Perdón- dijo y dio media vuelta, Kaoru en seguida corrió tras ella que estaba ya por salir del salón

Makoto!- la sostuvo de su brazo y la jalo con fuerza a ella, Mako se colgó de su cuello y salió una leve sonrisa de sus labios- no te vayas

Quien entiende a las mujeres- susurro ella y todos empezamos a reír, Kaoru la agarro de la mano y la llevo hasta su banca donde se coloco Mako, Kaoru junto otra butaca y se sentó allí, todos reímos y es que la verdad Mako siempre se sale con la suya, porque Kaoru es de esas pocas personas que te encuentras en el mundo, que se calla, te escucha y después habla, de esas que hace todo lo posible para que todos sean felices, y sería tonto decir que alguien pudiera resistirse a ella, es mas Merriel estuvo cortejándola hace mucho tiempo, pero Kaoru jamás le hizo caso, aun lo recuerdo, porque ellas dos fueron las primeras personas en hablarme cuando ingrese al colegio

-flahs back -

Puedes presentarte- dijo la profe de algebra y a mí de verdad me daba igual

Soy Himeko- dije y después voltee a ver a la profe que tenía un semblante serio y de poco amigos (como siempre) y ella me dedico una sonrisa, seguro que el ser cortante a ella le agrado

Bien, Himeko siéntate al lado de Kamiya, Kamiya levanta la mano- ordeno y pude ver a una chica que leía un libro, era la única que no me había mirado en todo momento, camine y entonces me senté a su lado, ella era más bajita que yo, tenía el cabello negro azulado corto, sus ojos de azul cobalto se clavaron por fin en mi

Kaoru Kamiya- se presento, todos guardaron silencio y nos miraron, algo que me sorprendió- si tienes alguna duda puedes hacérmela saber, te ayudare en lo que sea necesario- escuche el murmullo de los compañeros algunos impresionados, otros molestos y de mas

Haber Kaoru después conquistas a la nueva, deja de alterarme la clase- yo me sonroje ante lo dicho y después me voltee a la pizarra, ese mismo día en el comedor conocí a Mako y como no notar su presencia si se agasajaba a besos con una MUJER!, o eso note yo, porque no pude distinguir su rostro tenia la capucha de su sudadera puesta y unas gafas, igual una bufanda azul, ese día igual me senté sola o eso pensaba porque Kaoru se acerco a mi

Hola- salude tartamudeando y ella empezó a probar bocado sin contestarme

Tus ojos, son extraños- me sentí extraña por su mirada tan seria que posaba en mi- me gustan- me sonroje ante tal comentario, y más aun cuando ella se acerco a mí, se quedo frente a mí, escasos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros

Kaoru!- llamo una chica de cabello rubio casi cenizo amarrado en una coleta, más alta que nosotras y con el uniforme deportivo, estaba sudando y respiraba difícilmente, y note que me miraba con un poco de enojo

Que quieres?- pregunto ella volteando a verla

Huy que carácter- comento tomando asiento a nosotras, luego volteo a verme extrañada- Te conozco?- esa chica me dio una media sonrisa, me pareció una persona amable, y sus ojos eran de color gris azul muy lindos aunque en su tono de voz, me pareció detectar algo raro

Soy nueva, mi nombre es Himeko

Yo soy Merriel- me saludo y luego volteo a ver a Kaoru

Que haces aquí, y no con tu amiga?

Últimamente no nos llevamos bien

Pero si eres el perrito faldero de ella, porque no estás ahora allí

Yo no sigo a nadie!- miro enfadada a la oji-cobalto- Hablemos de otra cosa por favor, Ya has visto a Kanade, tiene la compañía de una chica de otro grupo, creo que esta en atletismo, que tal hee?

Si ya la vi, dile que no juegue con fuego

Qué?, porque lo dices?

Es la ex de Akazawa- la rubia miro extrañada

Quien es esa?- la oji-cobalto arqueo una ceja y luego soltó un suspiro

Es una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase B

Nahh eres mejor así que de que hay que preocuparnos- el tono de voz de la rubia me hizo reír- y tu de dónde vienes?- me pregunto la rubia cenizo

De la secundaria Iseikashi- ella me sonrió ampliamente

Muy pocos alumnos son de allá verdad Kaoru?- la oji-cobalto degustaba tanto sus alimentos que se tomo la molestia de no contestar- está un poco lejos de aquí no Himeko?

Un poco, si- sonríe- pero como nos mudamos aquí a Tokio ahora no estamos muy lejos

Y no es extraño dejar a tus amigos

No- era verdad, como extrañar algo que no tienes, a menos que a la gente hipócrita, mentirosa, y egocéntrica se le pueda querer y llamar amigos- puedo verles en cualquier momento- continuamos platicando de temas que en verdad ni recuerdo, lo único que en verdad pude ver fue que esa chica rubia no dejaba de hacerme reír con unas cuantas tonterías o imitando a su amiga a quien no dejaba de mirar, eso me pareció sumamente extraño, después de que acabaran las clases me prepare para salir

Himeko!- me llamo una rubia corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado- te acompaño?, por dónde te vas?- yo le sonreí

La verdad no le sé, iba a tomar un taxi y darle la dirección

Qué?- arqueo una ceja y reía

Si, veras mi padre me ha traído hasta aquí en la mañana y no pude pasar a ver el lugar dónde estaré viviendo

Ohh ya entiendo, porque no me das la dirección y yo te llevo?- me pregunto sonriendo

No, no te preocupes-pregunte con alegría, la verdad ni si quiera sabia donde había una base de taxis y no me gustaría para nada andar ambulando en la calle aburriéndome

Deja de estar ligando Merriel- comento una chica de cabello oscuro con unas cuantas mechas de tonalidad azules, sus ojos eran de un color café, si ella era normal, no tenia ojos cobalto como Kaoru y no tenía el cabello cenizo y ojos grises como Merriel, ella era común, de esas chicas que te hayas en la calle y parecen MODELOS!, si ella es hermosa, su piel nívea parecía suave al tacto, su cabello era un poco brilloso y a pesar de estar atado a una coleta, su fleco le daba un aura de ternura y a la vez de gallardía, su rostro era perfecto, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, unos converse negros, una blusa blanca y encima una sudadera que tenia escrito en el hombro converse

Jajaja- escuche la carcajada de la rubia- no, para nada Kanade

Ha cierto, no hay lugar para nadie que no sea Kaoru- me sorprendí de lo que dijo y mas al notar un leve sonrojo en mi nueva amiga quien no negaba nada- bueno, pues les acompaño

Aun no tienen tu moto lista?- la chica modelo se coloco unas gafas y entonces la analice bien, era la misma chica que se besaba con la castaña de la cafetería- y tu bufanda?

Mako se la llevo

Ohh si, que tal vas con esa chica?- la peli negro-azul solo levanto un poco los hombros restándole importancia al tema, las tres subimos al auto de la rubia y me acompañaron andando a casa, de allí al día siguiente yo misma le pregunte a Merriel si en serio le gustaba Kaoru y ella afirmo, me sorprendí un poco eso si lo recuerdo…

_**Hola gente querida!, me extrañaron?, ahh no nadie, nadie, que solo la chancla voladora de mi mama?, noo!, no!, jajajaja bueno ya disculpen en serio si no actualice rápido, el cpa ya lo tenia casi completo hace tiempo, pero lo tenia guardado en una USB que le preste a una amiga, y cuando me la regreso el mendigo intertet empieza a fallar, bueno ademas apenas fueron los exámenes y ya saben todo ese rollo, ahora agregarle la flojera tremenda que me invade siempre y para terminar cuenten lo que sufre mi corazoncillo al saber que Johny Depp no sabe de mi existencia! :'(, se que seguido lo digo y lo sostengo, no abandonare las historias, pero esta vez espero ya organizar mas mi tiempo para actualizar mas pronto de lo común y no cada mes o hasta mas tiempo creo (jejej perdonen). **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se que es un poco mas extenso de lo habitual y disculpen si mis escritos a veces son tediosos, peor como que me gano eso de escribir mas. **

**Ahora les pido de favor que me digan que va el cap, si no voy de mal en peor o cosas así, ya si quieren dejar un mensaje o un comentario para criticar, pedir actualización o alguna recomendación yo las leeré con gusto **

**ahora pasare a contestar los rewies que apenas pude leer hace unos días que el internet empezaba a funcionar, (y por eso apresure la actualización jeje)**

**L Gllerz, HOLA! no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que no me abandonaras con esta historia, me sentiría mal si así fuese, no sabes cuanto agradezco tu comentario que me dio ánimos, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y la verdad a mi como que me parece un poco normal el ritmo que lleva, digo no tan fácilmente uno se aferra a alguien mas o si?, jejej la verdad no lo se, pero el punto aquí es que agradezco mucho tu apoyo, espero pronto poder leernos y a la distancia te mando un abrashoote! :)**

**Garden18 en serio te esta gustando!, veras este cap no estuvo tan como decirlo frenético?, interesante? viajado? llámalo como tu quieras, pero la verdad me alegra saber que eso de Kaoru fue inesperado para ti (muajajaj de eso se trata) si ya empieza a verse un poco de avance entre ellas o eso creo yo, y si es que te gusto y espero que asi sea, en serio que actualizare mas pronto, espero pronto leernos, cuídate si?**

**miriChikane, Hola hola! me alegra saber que he mejorado, la verdad no sabia si estaba por un buen comienzo o no, y tu, déjame decirte, tu! me ayudaste a querer continuar y publicar este cap, te digo un secreto, a veces yo tampoco se como reaccionara Chikane, la verdad yo también la amo, como que me empieza a extrañar la actitud que le coloque, planeaba que fuera todo un angelito, peor no se como cambio de rumbo a uno que desconozco!, jajaja eso es gracioso y ahora déjame decirte que no se si exagere o cumplí con lo que dije, de hacer mas extensos los caps, peor bueno, a la distancia querido(a) miriChikane te mando un fuerte abrazo agradeciendo tu apoyo.**

**isaty, OOHW! gracias pro tus palabras de confortación, no sabes como sentí mi corazón alegrarse, eres tan lindo(a) y estate seguro que no abandonare esta historia, te lo prometo y si va a estar un poco larga (demasiado)la historia, y espero que no te llegue a aburrir nunca. bueno en serio gracias por tus lindas palabras que me animan, espero pronto poder leernos. **

**giareck, muchas garcías por decirme esa hermosa mentira o exagerado alago que sencillamente me animan, continuare la historia hasta terminarla tenlo por seguro giareck.**

**Ahora queridos lectores me despido, hasta la próxima, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, gracias por pasarse a leer, y si todavía me tendrán un buen rato fastidiando (ñacañaca) **


End file.
